Los mellizos
by El mundo esta loco
Summary: Lily y james no tuvieron un sólo hijo...tuvieron mellizos...¿Cambiara la historia? Harry y Pansy...unidos por la sangre, separados por sus casas. PP/HG HP/?
1. Chapter 1

Hola mis amores!

los derechos de Harry Potter no me pertenecen .-. Obvio!

La historia es Femslah, tarde M y leéis bajo su propio riego :)

#

#

Los mellizos

Y si el mundo no fuese mundo, y el fuego fuese hiero, y el mar se convirtiera hielo y el hielo en fuego. Si lo suave fuese duro y lo alto fuese bajo, y si lo débil se volviera fuerte; ¿Cambiaría la vida?

¿Acaso la historia varía si cambias una persona? ¿Acaso la historia es distinta si mueves una pieza? ¿Y qué pasaría si el mundo fuese un gran tablero de Ajedrez?¿ Y fuésemos movidos por dos jugadores locos que sólo tienen un motivo y es ganarle al otro? ¿Haría hueco en nuestro mundo?

¿Y qué si Harry no fuese más un héroe? ¿Y qué si Hermione no fuese una come libros? ¿Y Ron no fuese un loco? ¿Y qué si la historia fuese diferente? ¿Te lo imaginas?

No, no es muy lógico pero...puede pasar...porque la verdad es que nadie conoce la verdadera historia, la historia que nadie se atrevió a contar, la historia real...completamente diferente a la que todos conocen y conocerán; la verdadera historia de Harry Potter y en la que Harry Potter no es, en si, el único protagonista.

El día 13 del mes 5 nacieron dos pequeños, el primero, nació a las 7:45, apenas tenía unos cuantos pelitos cubriendo su cabeza...claramente era un niño hermoso con unos ojos color Esmeralda. Tres minutos más tarde, nació una pequeñuela, su cabeza también tenía unos cuantos pelitos negros y sus ojos eran algo más oscuros que los del muchacho pero seguían siendo un hermoso verde.

Aquellos dos niños, nacidos aquella noche de mayo, fueron llamados Harry James Potter y Pansy Parkinson Potter...ambos tan hermosos y especiales como sería la historia que había comenzado años atrás por sus progenitores.

Ambos bebés, hijos de James y Lily, quienes los amaban con locura, los niños vivieron poco tiempo con sus padres, esos fueron los mejores días...

Hasta qué un mal día, Tom Riddle ataco la casa de los Potter...era una horrible noche...cuando aquel temible mago se apareció allí, asesinando a James y a Lily y acercándose a ambos mellizos.

Algo extraño ocurrió ese día, nadie conoce realmente lo que paso, Pansy y Harry estaban ambos en distintos lugares, la niña en la cuna dormía plácidamente completamente ajena a todos los gritos y ruidos que habían hecho sus padres ahora muertos, mientras que Harry estaba en la cama con los ojos abiertos observando todo.

Dicen que Voldemort ataco al niño porque de los dos era el más importante, pero cuentan que tenía pensado asesinarlos a ambos, sólo que El Niño le quedaba más cerca.

El niño sobrevivió al ataque de Voldemot, sólo le quedo una fea cicatriz en la frente, a todo eso, su vida fue un caos, y la de su hermana también, ambos cuidados por su tíos, sufrieron día tras día; año tras año, hasta que una buena noche...sus vidas tomaron sentido...se enteraron eran magos y que podrían ir a Hogwarts.

Los años pasaban, Harry tomo la fama del niño que vivió, un ejemplo de Griffindor, por no decir el mayor ejemplo de los Griffindors, era el mejor cazador de Quiddich, y como todo el mundo sabía, desde primer año había estado superando pruebas para algún día enfrentar a Voldemort.

Por otro lado, Pansy, la hermana más pequeña, no logró entrar a la casa de los leones, era una Slytherin, y llevaba su insignia a mucho orgullo, y al igual que Harry era el ejemplo de los Griffindors, Pansy lo era para los Slytherins; ambos hermanos poco a poco se fueron distanciando, y aunque pasaban algún tiempo juntos, su lazo se había roto...

Mientras estaban en Hogwarts eran enemigos, rivales, porque donde sea que vayas, un Griffindor y un Slytherin siempre tendrán guerra; sólo porque piensan muy diferentes.

Hasta el día de hoy, cuando ya ambos mellizos cursan su 5to año, nadie les ha intentado unir, porque muchos dicen que jamás volverán a ser los mismos hermanos...quien sabe si será verdad; pero...aquí ve el dilema.

Gustando o no...ambos hermanos...tienen una misión...

Presente

-Harry vamos a Hosmeade, ¿Vienes?- le pregunto Hermione Granger al chico que estaba acostado frente a la chimenea apagada.

-Claro,Mione, vamos.- hablo el Moreno emocionado, el, la castaña y Ronald salieron de la sala común Griffindor.

Y allí estaba...el trío dorado, cuantas historias, vivencias, lágrimas, lealtad y amistad se encontraban en esos tres jóvenes que desde un inicio se habían echo buenos amigos.

Porque a donde sea que fuese Harry, allí estarán Ron y Hermione, eran inseparables; y aunque no lo admitiese, Harry siempre había deseado que, Pansy formara parte de ese lazo...pero el destino y los errores habían decidido por ambos.

-Bueno, Bueno...ahí esta mi querido hermanito.- comento mordaz una pelinegra apareciendo cuando ellos iban a salir por el Hall, junto a ella venían Blaise y Dapnhe.

Pansy, quien desde pequeña de sintió opacada por Harry, si bien decía todo el mundo que el Moreno la superaba en todo. Pansy quería a Harry, no se puede odiar a alguien que lleva tu misma sangre, pero, eso no evitaba que fingieran odiarse.

Pansy, Daphne y Blaise eran mejores amigos, se cubrían unos a otros las espaldas, y si bien jamás se habían traicionado, aún cuando traicionar esta en sus genes como Slytherins que eran.

-No estoy hoy para tus jueguitos Pansy.- le advirtió Harry.

-Nunca estas para jueguitos.- se burlo Blaise.

-No tenemos tiempo para desperdiciarlo con vosotros.- hablo cierta castaña.

-Estamos hablando con el encargado del zoológico, no con los animales.- le advirtió Pansy a la castaña con una mirada retadora, Hermione la miro con odio, odiaba a aquella Potter con todo su corazón.

-Pansy, respeto por favor.- le dijo Harry.

-Vale hermanito, vayan a montaros su trío...¿Cómo lo hacéis? ¿Tu le das caña a la castaña mientras la comadreja te la da a ti?- le pregunto la pelinegra con tono de burla, Daphne rompió en carcajadas junto a ella.

-¿Quien te has creído?- le pregunto Hermione adelantándose hacia ella con varita en mano.

-¿Qué?- le pregunto Pansy levantando la barbilla.

-Te partiría la cara.- susurro con coraje Hermione, colocándo su varita en el cuello de Pansy; Quien sonrió.

-Hermione ni lo pienses.- le dijo Harry, Daphne y Blaise ya habían sacado sus varitas y miraban sorprendidos como Pansy no se movía.

-Tss...me esta pareciendo que quieres que yo te enseñe una lesión; tal vez al momento del coito.- le susurró Pansy con burla, Hermione cogió color en las mejillas.

-Cállate.- le dijo Hermione.

-Hazlo, lanza un sólo hechizo...- comenzó a susurrar Pansy y Hermione la miraba sorprendida esperando que se defendiera; lo que no sabía la castaña es que Pansy si tenía varita en mano.

-Hermione déjala ya, mejor vámonos.- le dijo Ron; Hermione se iba a alejarse cuando Pansy la sujeto de la mano, la castaña miro hacia abajo y vio que Pansy estaba apuntandole el pecho.

-Buena elección, porque yo no iba a jugar, pensaba matarte.- y Pansy se alejó, dejando a Hermione con un escalofrío...porque la castaña sabía que si ella hubiese echo aunque sólo fuese un mínimo gesto, que le dijera a Pansy que la iba a atacar, la morena la hubiese asesinado sin pensarlo.

-Lo siento Harry, tu hermana a veces me supera.- le dijo al Moreno que aún le miraba sorprendido.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Hermione.

-¿No escuchan?- pregunto confuso el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Hermione.

Y en ese instante se escucharon los ruidos de muchas personas corriendo, el ruido era enloquecedor, unos pasos tras otros, los tres se acercaron hacia la puerta del Hall, quedándose escondidos tras unas estatuas.

-¡Hey tu!- escucharon la voz de Pansy, mientras la morena sujetaba a un muchacho más pequeño de su propia casa.

-¿Qué pasa?- interrogo Pansy.

-Es Tom Riddle.- le dijo asustado el niño.

-¿Qué?- Pansy se había puesto pálida.

-Ha dejado una nota en una de las paredes de las mazmorras.- le dijo el niño y salió corriendo. El trío observo como Pansy se volvía a quedar pálida, junto a ella estaban sus dos compinches.

-Ustedes dos vayan a ver hacia donde va toda esta gente, yo voy a ver que diablos escribió ese psicótico.- les dijo Pansy a sus amigos partiendo hacia las mazmorras.

Lo que la morena no sabía es que...detrás de ella, en dirección a la mazmorras, estaba el trío dorado...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Bueno bueno! ustedes dirán! Es una idea q me vino por una chica (Soy Un Unicornio Multicolor) quien me dio algunas ideas y de esas ideas salio esto :D

Ps happy Thanksgiving! y espero sus Revews :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hola amores!

Buen día (noches)

(:

Soy-Un-Unicornio-Multicolor: Hey! :D ps espero seguirte sorprendido jeje -.- see es horrible. Lamentablemente si estas equivocada, Hermione y Pansy lo se llevan muy bien...por ahora ;) ¿Te hizo gracia? Jeje a ps bien :3 cuídate BB :) un besooo

SoDawnBeautiful: ¡Hello! Que bueno q te gusto la idea es :) see :3 Pansy es núm. uno un beso linda y XOXO xD

Allen-Walker: ¡Hey Hey! Ps ps la idea salió de unas ideas que me presentó una amiga :) y ps de ahí mi cabeza comenzó a maquinar y ¡pum! Salió xD jaja aunq atrasaos también cuentan jeje Ahora mismo me estoy quedando en Boston con mi Mama :3

X

x

X

x

Capítulo dos: El mensaje de Tom Riddle

X

x

X

Caminaban rápidos y curiosos por los pasillos, el trío llevaba caminando hacia las mazmorras durante unos tres minutos, iban siguiendo muy de cerca a Pansy; quien cada tres segundos miraba con desconfianza hacia atrás; hasta que la perdieron en un pasillo.

-¿A dónde ha ido?- Pregunto Ronald en un susurro, justo cuando pasaban frente a una estatua, Pansy salió tras ella y apunto hacia Harry, su varita quedo justo frente a los espejuelos del Moreno.

-Que susto.- susurró la morena bajando la varita, dejando escapar ese aire que había estado conteniendo.

-¿Por qué me seguían?- les pregunto desconfiada la pelinegra.

-Íbamos a ver lo que escribió Riddle.- le dijo Harry.

-Claro, pero podríais haberse mostrado y no seguirme como delincuentes.- hablo nuevamente Pansy, aún tenía la respiración acelerada.

En ese instante, estando casi en las mazmorras se escucho un ruido, Ron se escondió tras Hermione, los demás miraron su alrededor.

-Potter...Potter...- se escucharon voces lejanas

-¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?- pregunto Pansy, con la varita en la mano.

-Shh...no hagas ruido.- le dijo Harmione y sin darse cuenta se había acercado a Pansy y le había tapado la boca con su mano.

-Potter...Potter.- seguían escuchándose los susurros.

-Son del aula de pociones.- susurró Harry.

-Vamos.- Pansy se soltó del agarre de Hermione y acerco su mano al pomo de la puerta de pociones.

-Potter...Po...- Pansy abrió la puerta, el murmuro se apagó. La morena entro lentamente, seguido venía Hermione, y detrás Harry y Ron pero...cuando Harry cruzo la puerta esta se cerró dejando a Ron fuera del lugar.

-Ronald.- Grito Harry intentado abrir la puerta.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? Abran chicos, abran por favor.- les grito Ron asustado.

-¡No te muevas de ahí Ronald, saldremos en un minuto!- le grito Harry al pelirrojo apuntando la puerta, pero por más hechizos que hacia no conseguía abrirla.

-¡Harry!- escucharon gritar al pelirrojo.

-¡Ron!- gritaron Hermione y Harry acercándose más a la puerta.

-¡Ayúdenme!- grito el pelirrojo.

Hermione y Harry seguían lanzando hechizos hacia la puerta para lograr abrirla cuando el moreno notó que cierta pelinegra no estaba con ellos.

-Pansy...- susurró Harry girandose, vio a la morena moviendo un cuadro detrás del escritorio de Snape. Harry le toco la mano a Hermione quien aún intentaba abrir la puerta.

Hermione se giró a mirar, y sus ojos se clavaron en la morena que al fin había conseguido desquitar el cuadro de la pared y había revelado un hueco lo suficiente grande como para entrar en el.

-Pansy...¿Qué haces?- le pregunto Harry.

-Busco una manera de salir.- les dijo ella y se metió en el hueco, los otros dos se miraron y luego la siguieron.

El hueco era extrecho, apenas podían moverse por el, en más de una ocasión Hermione había entrado en pánico al notar que el túnel parecía no tener fin pero, cuando la castaña ya estaba a punto de decidirvolver al salón de pociones el túnel acabo y Pansy patio con fuerza la tapa que cubría la salida del tunnel, para sorpresa de Harry y Hermione habían aparecido en el despacho de Dumbledore, y Pansy acababa de romper uno de los cuadros del director.

-¡Jóvenes!- se sorprendió el mago de espesa barba al verlos aparecer por aquel lugar tan secreto.

-Director Dumbledore.- dijo Harry cuando salió del túnel.

-¿Qué hacen ahí? ¿Cómo han encontrado ese túnel?- les pregunto Dumbleodre sorprendido.

-No hay tiempo para explicar Profesor, a pasado algo horrible, Voldemort a...- comenzó a explicar Hermione.

-Ya estoy al tanto señorita Granger, alguien a dejado un mensaje en una de las paredes del ala Slytherin, no a sido Voldemort pero seguramente si uno de sus mortifagos.- les expreso el director.

-Pero no es sólo eso, estábamos por allí cuando hemos escuchado al extraño y fuimos a revisar el salón de Pociones cuando nos hemos quedado encerrados allí y algo le a pasado a Ronald; tenemos que buscarlo.- explico lo mejor que pudo Harry.

-¿Qué le ha pasado al joven Weasley?- pregunto Dumbledore levantándose de su silla.

-El se ha quedado afuera del salón y luego a comenzado a gritar pidiendo ayuda, y luego no le escuchamos más.- dijo Hermione.

-Y con el tiempo que hemos perdido seguramente jamás lo encontraremos.- comento sarcástica Pansy, sentada en uno de los sillones del director y mirándose las manos.

-Jovencita Potter, raro verla a usted con su hermano.- dijo el director mirando como Pansy se levantaba del sillón acomodandose su capa Slytherin.

-Si, yo tengo que irme, vayan a buscar a la comadreja.- les dijo Pansy caminando hacia la salida.

-No debe irse jovencita.- le dijo Dumbledore.

-Aquí ya no me necesitan.- susurró Pansy y lanzo una última mirada a Harry antes de salir del lugar.

-Vamos a buscar a Ron.- dijo Hermione.

-Voy con ustedes, algo raro a ocurrido haya bajo.- sentenció Dumbledore.

Y bajaron nuevamente a las mazmorras un silencio aterrador llenaba los pasillos, se sentía frío el ambiente. Harry y Hermione, junto a Dumbleodre caminaron hasta que vieron el cuerpo de Ronald tirado frente al salón de Pociones.

-¡Ron!- grito Hermione y corrió hacia el pelirrojo, Hary la siguió.

-Esta inconsciente.- dijo Harry mientras Hermione le daba palmadas en el rostro al pelirrojo para que despertara.

-Hermione...- susurró Ron abriendo los ojos, Harry y la castaña sonrieron.

-Estas bien.- susurró Harry y volvió a respirar tranquilo.

-Hermione.- y el pelirrojo abrazo a la castaña, esta recibió el abrazo un poco descolocada.

-Joven Weasley ¿Se encuentra bien?- le pregunto Dumbledore mientras Ronald se paraba.

-Si, estoy bien.- dijo el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?- pregunto el director.

-No lose, estaba aquí cuando sentí que alguien llegaba, pero no pude ver quien era, llevaba una gabardina. Me ha lanzado un hechizo y luego no se más.- hablo el pelirrojo rascándose la nuca.

-Váyanse a su sala jóvenes, el joven Weasley debe descansar y, cuando se sienta mejor vengan a mi despacho, y traigan a la joven Potter.- les dijo Dumbledore alejandose.

-¿Y para que quiere que vaya tu hermana, Harry?- pregunto Ronald.

-No lose, no lo se.- susurró Harry mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia fuera de las mazmorras.

Horas más tarde...

-Buenas noches profesor.- saludaron Harry y Ronald llegando a la oficina de Dumbledore.

-Buenas, ¿Y Hermione, y la jovencita Potter?- pregunto Dumbledore.

-Ellas...Ehh...Hermione fue a buscar a Pansy.- dijo Harry, Ronald hizo un gesto de disgusto.

-¡Oh! Entonces esperaremos por ellas.- sentenció Dumbledore.

-Pansy puedes por favor venir conmigo.- hablo Hermione llegando a donde de encontraba la pelinegra, acostada en la grama con una gran sonrisa.

-No, no puedo, y no arruines mi día Granger; que acabo de salir de un momento muy relajante hace veinte minutos.- anuncio la morena de verdes ojos mientras se acomodaba mejor en la grama.

-No me importan tus momentos relajantes Parkinson, sólo quiero que vengas conmigo porque es algo importante.- sentenció Hermione y empujo a la morena para que se levantará.

-Haber Granger.- dijo Pansy perdiendo la sonrisa, y levantadose del pasto.

-¿Qué?- dijo Hermione levantando el mentón.

-No pienso ir contigo.- acentúo la morena acercándose a Hermione que fue en retroceso.

-Es importante.- dijo Hermione sería.

-¿Y a mi que? ¿Crees que eso me importa?- pregunto la morena y Hermione había terminado pegada a un árbol, Pansy a menos de un metro de ella.

-¡Dumbledore quiere decirnos algo importante, puedes dejar de actuar como una cría!- le grito la castaña.

-¿Yo actuó como una cría? Creo que no me conoces.- Pansy sonrió con descaro, Hermione se tensó, Pansy borro el espacio entre ambas, a Hermione se le detuvo la respiración por un segundo.

-Alejate.- y Hermione la empujo con fuerza, tanta fuerza que la mando hacia el pasto, pero Pansy había sujetado la cintura de la castaña y se la había llevado con ella.

Pansy sonrió de medio lado al ver la expresión de Hermione...la castaña tenía los ojos muy abiertos, y la miraba muy sorprendida.

-Pansy...- susurró Hermione.

-¿Qué?- pregunto la morena con media sonrisa.

-¿Me sueltas?- Pregunto Hermione mirando hacia abajo en ella, sus cuerpos completamente pegados.

-¿Y sino quiero?- pregunto divertida la morena.

-Pansy dejate de juegos.- le advirtió Hermione.

-Te pongo nerviosa.- dijo Pansy divertida.

-Claro que no.- susurro Hermione empujando ligeramente a la morena.

-claro que si, estas temblando.- dijo Pansy sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Yo...yo...tengo que irme, y tu deberías venir conmigo a donde Dumbledore.- anuncio la castaña y al fin consiguió alejarse de Pansy, la morena seguía acostada en el pasto.

-Fíjate que iría pero...si me lo pides por favor.- dijo Pansy socarronamente.

-Sueña, no pienso hacer eso.- le dijo Hermione y la siguió mirando.

-¿Te gustaría que fuese un chico cierto? Así podrías acercarte a mi.- le dijo de la nada Pansy mirando las piernas de Hermione, o mejor dicho, lo poco que mostraba su uniforme.

-Soy heterosexual Parkinson.- le dijo Hermione sonrojada.

-Y yo lesbiana- dijo la morena levantandose y acercándos a la castaña.

-Pero yo no quiero acercarme a ti.- dijo la castaña mirando hacia el lado contrario a la morena.

-Claro, pero bien que me miras, te regocijas mirándome; me doy cuenta Granger; tanto que dices detestarme y es sólo que te molesta desearme.- le dijo Pansy.

-No se de dónde sacas eso.- susurró Hermione.

-¿No lo sabes?- pregunto Pansy.

-No, no lo se.- susurro Hermione.

-4to año, baño del cuarto piso, me pillaste desnuda después de la clase de pociones; y en lugar de simplemente girarte y disculparte te quedaste mirándome los pechos.- le dijo Pansy.

-eso no es cierto.- dijo la castaña.

-¿A no? Eso me pareció a mi.- dijo la morena sonriendo.

-Pues te pareció mal.- la voz de Hermione temblaba.

-A finales del mismo año, me incline frente a tu mesa buscando mi pluma y vi como buscabas la tarea en mi culo.- le dijo la morena sin cortarse un poco.

-Estas alucinando.- susurró Hermione.

-Te creo entonces...y por cierto.-comenzo a dice Pansy y se acercó más a la castaña.

-Tienes permiso para fijarte en mi, pero sólo para mirar.- y le guiño el ojo.

-Deja de jugar.- Le advirtió Hermione.

-Vale, me muevo, ahora si deseo ir contigo.- sentenció la morena con una sonrisa.

Hermione la miro sería, sonrojada y nerviosa antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la oficina de Dumbledore, seguida de una morena que sonreía...como si el mundo fuese perfecto.

Despacho de Dumbledore

-Buenas tardes señoritas.- les saludo Dumbledore cuando Hermione y Pansy llegaron al despacho, ambas contestaron el saludo, Hermione se acercó deprisa a Ron, casi parecía que quería pegarse, literalmente, al pelirrojo.

Pansy miro a la castaña, una sonrisa socarrona en los labios de la chica morena al notar como Hermione buscaba al pelirrojo sólo porque tenía miedo de ser tentada por la pelinegra.

-Profesor, tengo cosas que hacer ¿Puedo saber para que me necesita?- le pregunto Pansy sentándose en uno de los sillones lejos del trío.

-Prisa para ir a relajarse.- comento Hermione mordaz, el pelirrojo junto a ella la miro sin entender; Hermione se limitó a sonreírle y acariciarle la mejilla.

-Seré lo más breve posible.- declaro Dumbledore.

-Gracias.- susurro la morena y cruzo las piernas.

-El mensaje que se ha leído en las mazmorras iba dirigido a ti Pansy, aún cuando no aclaraba hacia cual Potter iba el mensaje, algunas pistas nos llevan a Pansy.- les contó Dunbledore.

-¿Qué pistas? Y ¿Qué decía el mensaje?- pregunto Potter inclinándose hacia adelante en su asiento.

-El mensaje recitaba "Tu eres la siguiente pieza. Cuídate Potter, eres persona muerta." Primera pista que nos lleva a saber que es Pansy: el mensaje a sido dejado en la torre Slytherin.- comenzó a explicar Dumbledore.

-¿Me esta diciendo que estoy en la mirilla de un lunático?- pregunto Pansy interrumpiendo al director y levantándose de su sillón.

-Bueno, algo parecido.- dijo Dumbledore, Pansy lo miraba muy sería. La morena parecía estar al borde de uno de sus ataques de nerviosismo, esos que le atacaban todas las madrugadas.

-Pansy, últimamente hemos escuchado rumores, de ciertas personas anónimas...nos cuentan que, Voldemort dividió su alma en siete pedazos; no hemos escuchado mucho de la historia pero, según nos dicen...tu eres uno de esos pedazos.- explico Dumbledore.

-¿Qué quiere decir?- pregunto la morena, las manos ya comenzaban a temblarle.

-Que es su deber, y su misión, acompañar a su hermano en sus misiones, que deben cuidarse ambos y sobre todo...debes tener mucho cuidado en tu propia torre.- le dijo el profesor.

-Pero Dumbleodre, es sólo Pansy.- salió diciendo Ron, Hermione no podía creer que lo hubiese dicho.

-Joven Weasley...¿Qué quiere decir con eso?- pregunto el director.

-Que es la Potter menos importante de la historia.- sentenció el pelirrojo, no había acabado de decirlo cuando ya tenía la varita de Pansy en el pecho.

-¡Vuelve a repetir eso idiota, y te mato!- le grito la morena.

-Pansy tranquila.- le dijo Harry sujetando a su hermana de la mano, pero esta se soltó.

-Baje la varita jovencita Potter.- le dijo Dumbleodre, la mano de Pansy comenzó a temblar y sus ojos estaban vidriosos, claro signo de que tenía ganas de llorar.

-Bajela.- hablo el director, Pansy la bajó y se giró a mirar a Dumbleodre.

-¿Sólo quería decirme eso?- pregunto la morena, Dumbleodre asintió.

-Entonces me retiro.- sentenció la morena.

-Claro, luego quiero que te incorpores más con la orden y que tomes las mismas clases que toma Harry. - le dijo el hombre de la barba, la morena asintió y dando una última mirada de asco a Ronald salió del salón.

-Joven Weasley, creo que...usted esta muy mal informado sobre la joven Potter; es una de las mejores magas que tiene este colegio...entre las primeras tres diría yo, y no olvide que un Potter bien entrenado...podría ser la persona más peligrosa si se lo propone y...más teniendo un pedazo de ese mal llamado Voldemort dentro de su organismo.- le advirtió el director con seriedad al pelirrojo.

-¿Cómo es posible que Pansy tenga dentro de ella una de esos siete pedazos? - pregunto Hermione

-No lose, chicos, no lose.- declaro Dumbledore.

-¿Y cómo se saca eso de dentro de ella?- pregunto Harry.

-Tampoco puedo responder esa pregunta, por lo menos por ahora.- les dijo el profesor.

-Entonces nos retiramos - declaro Hermione adivinando los pensamientos de Harry y luego el trío salió de allí rumbo a la torre Griffindor.

-Ron...le debes una disculpa a Pansy; y...nunca más repitas algo así...porque yo mismo te haré tratar las palabras.- le dijo Harry al pelirrojo con seriedad cuando llegaron a la sala común, y despues el Moreno subió hacia su habitación.

Ronald se dejo caer pesadamente en uno de los muebles de la sala común, Hermione se sentó junto a el con un libro entre sus manos. Ron comenzaba a dormirse, Hermione se dio cuenta, aún cuando estaba concentrada pensando en sentimientos que no quería recordar.

-¿Crees que Pansy sea tan importante?- pregunto el pelirrojo girandose a mirar a la castaña que lo miro también.

-No lose, no lose.- murmuro Hermione y llevo su mano hasta la mejilla de Ron, la acarició, y busco en esa carica sentir el mismo calor que sintio cuando sus dedos hicieron contacto con la piel de Parkinson.

Pero no, no sentía nada. Hermione suspiro negando y se arrojó a abrazar al pelirrojo, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello, respirando su olor, sintiendo las manos del acariciandole la espalda, pero nada, seguía sintiendo nada.

-Hermione.- suspiro el pelirrojo, Hermione se separó y salió corriendo.

La castaña se metió a su cuarto de premio anual y se llevo las manos al cabello, no entendía, no entendía que pasaba, ni que sentía. Si, en 4to año había sentido una atracción hacia Pansy, pero creía haberla superado...le asustaba pensar que no, que aún existía esa atracción hacia lo prohibido.

...

XOXO

Pues ese es el segundo cap, esto irá tomando forma con el tiempo besos :)


	3. Chapter 3

Sii sii dos capítulos el mismo día (: jaja lol es q ya lo tenía xD

X

Capítulo 3: Los deseos

X

En el rincón más frío del castillo de magia y hechicería, Hogwarts, se encuentran las mazmorras. El hogar de las serpientes más traicioneras que jamás tendrás la dicha de conocer.

Recostada en su cama se encuentra una morena de verdes ojos, sostiene en su mano izquierda una revista y su otra mano se pierde dentro del pantalón de su pijama...tiene los ojos cerrados y leves jadeos se escapan de sus labios.

Aquella costumbre la tiene desde hace unos meses, esa costumbre de tocarse hasta caer exhausta, de tocarse hasta que le tiemblen las extremidades...y es lo que hace, muerde sus labios callando lo más posible sus gemidos y se toca.

La habitación comienza a calentarse, las frías paredes de su cuarto de premio anual comienzan a ser más calientes mientras su mano se sigue moviendo errática entre sus piernas...y Pansy vuelve a jadear y su mirada sigue en aquella chica de la revista, hasta que sus ojos se cierran de placer y la revista se le resbala de la mano.

Y la morena jadea más fuerte, y su espalda forma un arco y ella se muerde el labio y la mano entre sus piernas se mueve más rápido hasta que no aguanta más y se detiene, sus muslos aprisionando su propia mano por algunos minutos.

Y ella abre los ojos...

Esos ojos verdes se ven cansados...

Esos mismos ojos que siempre miran fríos y sin sentimientos están mirando brillosos el techo.

Y tiene la respiración agitada, el pecho le sube y le bajá al ritmo errático de su respiración.

Y en ese momento es consciente de que aún esta aprisionando su mano entre sus piernas, sonríe, deja salir una sonrisa muy perversa, una que casi nadie ha visto...y luego de sonreír entre abre sus piernas y saca su mano de su pantalón y sigue sonriendo.

Sin borrar su sonrisa lleva su mano hasta sus labios y lentamente limpia sus dedos, cuando los libera se acomoda mejor en la cama y deja que sus ojos viajen a la ventana abierta.

El viento afuera esta soplando, puede escucharlo, mira la luna llena que esta iluminando la noche y también se fija en las pocas estrellas que le hacen compañía y se acomoda para poder contemplarlos mejor pero inmediatamente se desconfía de la noche y se levanta de la cama.

Y como la diabla que es decide que ya es muy tarde como para tener la ventana abierta, y la cierra, y le pone todos los hechizos que conoce y entonces si se vuelve a lanzar a la cama.

Y ahora sus ojos perdieron aquel brillo que tuvieron justo cuando llego a su orgasmo, han vuelto a de los de siempre, fríos y desconcertantes...tan difíciles de comprender.

Y la morena sube su varita y apunta la ventana...

Y de sus labios sale un hechizo que lanza hacia la torre Griffindor, hacia el cuarto de su hermano...

Y es ese hechizo que lanza todas las noches para protegerlo, porque se pelean y fingen odiarse, pero aún así se quieren.

-Descansa Potter.- fue un susurró que tuvieron los hermanos Potter al mismo tiempo.

-¡Harry!- la morena se levantó sudando, la respiración a galope y las manos temblorosas.

Y temblaba, temblaba y temblaba.

Estaba teniendo uno de sus ataques de nerviosismo, y desesperada tantea con la mano izquierda la mesa de noche en busca de su poción, pero no la encuentra, y su temblorosa mano se detiene y ella la cierra y la abre y nerviosa recorre el cuarto.

-¿Dónde esta?- susurra con una temblorosa voz nerviosa.

Y al fin la encuentra, esta en el tocador, justo junto a sus perfumes, y la morena aún con manos temblorosa se levanta de la cama y a pasos torpes logra sujetar la poción y de un sólo trago se la toma.

Y cierra los ojos sintiendo la paz que la poción le regala, y sus dedos aprietan la botella inconscientemente y sólo la libera cuando se da cuenta de que el cristal se ha roto y los pedazos se incrustan en su piel.

-Maldición.- susurra la morena, viendo como la sangre asoma con rapidez y contemplando los vidrios que su piel aprisiona.

-Sólo esto me faltaba.- susurra y se dirige al baño, mete la mano debajo del grifo y una maldición se le escapa, y vuelve a maldecir antes de apuntar su mano con su varita y de varios movimientos sacar los vidrios de su piel.

La morena contempla como la sangre sigue emanando de sus heridas, pero aún no las cierra, sólo mira como el líquido rojo se mezcla con el agua y desaparece segundos después...

Hasta qué...

Escucha un ruido...

La morena se gira...

Escucha las pisadas...

Se acerca a la puerta...

Puede contemplar la silueta delgada...

Podría bien ser una chica o un chico...

Pansy hace mucho que dejo de etiquetar a las personas por su físico...

-Pansy...Pansy.- y reconoce la voz; y sonríe.

-Hola.- le saluda Pansy desde el baño.

-Hola.- la chica se ha girado, sus hermosos ojos recorren el cuerpo de la Slytherin sin ningún tipo de pudor, es Astoria, la novia de Draco Malfoy.

-Y...¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta la astuta serpiente de verdes ojos mientras camina hacia la chica más joven y se detiene a pocos metros.

-Yo...realmente quería saber si sabes donde ha estado Draco, últimamente no lo veo mucho.- dice la muchacha.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo se donde ha estado tu escurridizo novio? Y además, si lo supiera ¿Tengo un motivo para decírtelo?- le dijo Pansy con media sonrisa mientras se sacaba la camisa y volvía a entrar al baño encendiendo la ducha y cerrando luego la herida de su mano con un movimiento rápido de varita.

-Pues porque eres la princesa de Slytherin y estas enterrada de todo, además, no pierdes nada con decírmelo.- grito la chica para que la otra le escuchara.

-¿Cómo lograste entrar?- le pregunto Pansy saliendo del baño con sólo su ropa interior verde esmeralda.

-¿A dónde?- pregunto Astoria.

-A mi cuarto linda.- susurró la de cabello negro.

-Bueno, yo...- comenzó a tartamudear.

-Olvídalo, estas que tiemblas de miedo. - sentenció Pansy acercándose más a Astoria.

-¿Me vas a decir o no?- pregunto la más pequeña.

-Es que, se que no viniste aquí por eso.- susurró Pansy, y al terminar la oración coloco sus manos en la cintura de Astoria, quien dio un pequeño salto.

-No se que quieres decir.- susurró Astoria.

-Haz venido porque yo te doy lo que tu novio no sabe darte.- comenzó a decir Pansy y tiro de ella más cerca, Astoria de resistió en un inicio pero luego se dejo y término pegada a la chica semidesnuda.

-Él no te sabe tocar como yo lo hago, y cree que sólo porque tiene cierto aparato el coito es perfecto...pero tu y yo sabemos que, disfrutas más cuando vienes a pedírmelo a mi.- hablaba Pansy con una sonrisa auto-suficiente y bajando sus manos desde la cintura hacia el trasero de Astoria, sonriendo al estrujarlo entré sus pecaminosas manos.

-¿O me equivoco pequeña?- pregunto Pansy, Astoria tenía la respiración agitada y miraba ardientemente a la chica delante suyo.

-No, no te equivocas.- susurró Astoria.

-Perfecto, no seas tímida, te invito a mi baño; vamos a volvernos una.- le susurró Pansy al oído, y sin más la abrazo de la cintura y la besó, beso que, que fue correspondido al instante.

La luz ya comenzaba a asomar en el cuarto de cierta castaña, la chica de hermosos ojos color miel se encontraba extendida cual larga en su cama, la chica se movía inquieta de un lado a otro.

-Sal ya de mis pensamientos.- murmuro Hermione, llevaba rato pensando en cierta morena, desde que se había levantado de un sueño algo extraño.

Y Hermione se dio otra vuelta y miro como el sol ya salía, suspiro y salió de la cama, miro el reloj, apenas eran las 7:12 de la mañana, suspirando nuevamente se decidió por limpiarse con un hechizo y salir a desayunar.

Y así lo hizo, con lo que no contaba era que, al bajar las escaleras hacia la sala común se encontraría con Ron, quien tan pronto la vio corrió hacia ella; y la castaña fingió aquella sonrisa para que no notara el enrollo de pensamientos que tenia y el pelirrojo no se contuvo; la abrazo y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios.

Hermione no dijo nada, estaba impresionada pero no dijo nada, ni siquiera protesto cuando el pelirrojo la tomo de la mano y con una sonrisa comenzó a arrastrarla fuera de la sala común.

Hermione caminaba mirando su mano entrelazada con la pálida mano de aquel bueno y gentil pelirrojo; debería estar complacida...debería ser eso lo que deseaba...

-¿Te gusta?- pregunto Pansy con media sonrisa mientras adentraba dos de sus dedos en la zona más íntima de Astoria, quien estaba contra la pared del baño sus pechos chocando contra las frías baldosas mientras Pansy se presionaba contra su espalda.

-Mjm...- murmuro Astoria sintiendo como los dedos de Pansy comenzaban a hacer maravillas en su interior, y sabía que no debería, sabía que Draco no se merecía eso que le estaba haciendo, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo, Pansy era un vicio, y todos tenemos vicios, Pansy...era su vicio lamentablemente.

Y la chica temblaba, temblaba y sentía como Pansy se frotaba contra su trasero, y como los dedos pecadores de la morena entraban en ella y salían y rozaban su punto más placentero y ella sólo jadeaba y gemía e internamente le pedía disculpas a Draco.

-Pansy...- sí, susurró su nombre al alcanzar el clímax, siempre lo susurraba, siempre lo hacia, era imposible no hacerlo, y cuando lo hacia Pansy la giraba, y le sonreía y se acercaba más a ella y la abrazaba de la cintura y la besaba.

La besaba...

La besaba como no besaba a nadie...

Porque sí había un sentimiento entre ambas...

Porque sí existía algo...

-Astoria.- susurró Pansy en medio del beso y lentamente bajo besando el plano abdomen de la chica, paso por entré sus pechos y coloco un beso en su ombligo, Astoria la miraba descender y coloco una mano en su cabello.

-No deberíamos.- dijo Astoria, Pansy sonrió.

-Pero lo estamos haciendo.- susurro Pansy como siempre y coloco sus manos en los muslos de Astoria para hacer espacio, y Astoria la miraba, miraba como acercaba su boca a su lugar más íntimo, a ese lugar que sólo Draco debería acercarse, y Pansy sonreía mientras la probaba, porque sabía que de cierta manera, esa mujer era suya.

Y Pansy la miraba a los ojos, y Astoria le regresaba la mirada y le acariciaba el cabello, y cuando Astoria cerro los ojos...a Pansy se le resbalo una lágrima por la mejilla.

Y Astoria odiaba no poder dejar de buscar a Pansy.

Y Pansy odiaba tener sentimientos por Astoria.

Y estaba sentada Hermione en la mesa, a su lado estaba Ron, el no le había soltado la mano en un buen rato, hasta que comenzó a comer; Hermione también comía pero con la vista había registrado de hito en hito la mesa Slytherin.

La castaña no sabía que buscaba, o mejor dicho si sabía pero jamás lo aceptaría; así que negó con la cabeza y miro a Ronald, el pelirrojo había terminado de comer y bebía su jugo de calabaza, y Hermione se pregunto porque no sentía con él lo que sentía al ver a Pansy pero al instante rechazó ese pensamiento.

Ronald la pillo mirándole y sonrió, y le acaricio la mejilla, Hermione intento sonreír y Ron sonrió más pronunciadamente y se fue acercando de espacio hacia Hermione...pero cuando estaban a apenas centímetros...

-Ronald.- ambos se separaron al escuchar la voz de Lavender Brown.

-Lavender. - dijo Ron serio, tal vez molesto por lo que la rubia acababa de interrumpir.

-Bueno días Ro Ro.- le dijo Lavender sentándose junto al pelirrojo que miro a Hermione, quien sólo le sonrió antes de que siguiesen comiendo. Y mientras comían Hermione miro a la puerta.

Y la puerta se abrió...

Y en la puerta aparecieron dos personas...

Harry y Pansy...

Ambos hermanos venían juntos...

Más no se hablaban...

Apenas y se dieron una mirada cuando cada uno se fue a su mesa.

Y Hermione siguió todo el camino que Pansy recorrió hasta que vio a la morena sentarse justo frente a Blaise, junto a Draco y Goyle.

Hermione la vio saludar y vio como servía su comida, y en ese momento, Pansy sintió que la miraban, sintió el peso de una mirada en ella y levanto la vista de su comida y recorrió de lado a lado el Gran comedor.

Hasta qué sus miradas coincidieron...

Pansy abrió los ojos impresionada...

Las mejillas de Hermione se enrojecieron...

Ninguna aparto la mirada...

Pero luego de unos segundos Pansy dejo escapar su sonrisa más pecaminosa...

Y Hermione se puso nerviosa y se sonrojó; y bajo la vista.

Y mientras Pansy sonreía creyendo que sólo despertaba curiosidad en Hermione; la castaña negaba ligeramente pensando en que estaba comenzando a desear a alguien completamente imposible.

PS FUERON DOS CAPS CORRIDOS! Jeje me merezco REVIEWS Mores ;) un besoooo


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola amores!**

Soy-Un-Unicornio-Multicolor: Hola! jajaja siii Pansy es bn lanzada xD pss tendrás que soportar esos comentarios de Ronald por un largooo tiempo u.u jajaja es que me gusta sorprender :3 jee y sii el tercero no pensaba subirlo peroo como lo tenía pss lo subí xD jaja pa q veas! see q es q recuerda qe son historias distintas por lo no me gusta que se parezcan, aún cuando las escriba la misma persona X3 jehe ¿Quien abra escrito el msjs? Ja ya se sabrá ;) awwww me sacaste una sonrisa :) jajaja Astoria es parte importante de todo esto lamentablemente jeje y sip Pansy tiene sentimientos por ella :3 jaja ya vas a ver más adelante lo q sucede por eso X3 Nooo Pansy en esta historia es premio anual por lo que tiene un cuarto pa si sola jaja pronto sabrás la historia de las pesadillas ;) me hago peli mental jajaja ayy q soportar al pelirrojo, con el tiempo lo vas a odiar más. Jajaja q cruel pobre pelirrojo xD pss aquí ya esta el 4to capitulo un beso linda y nos leemos.

SoDawnBeautiful1: Awww q bueno q te haya gustado :) me esfuerzo pa gustaros xD un besoo ojalá te guste esta nueva entrega.

kali: X3 Que bueno q te guste :) jeje espero sigas leyendo un besoo linda.

Ahora si...espero os guste el CAP...un besooooo amores!

X

X

**Capítulo 4: Nuevas amistades**

**X**

**x**

-Buen día.- saludo Astoria llegando a la mesa Slytherin, rápidamente dos personas levantaron la vista, Draco y Pansy.

-Hola amor.- le saludo Draco sonriendo y se levantó a darle un beso, Pansy le sonrió a la hermosa chica de medio lado y le guiño el ojo, logrando el sonrojo de Astoria.

-Te vez preciosa esta mañana.- le dijo el Rubio sujetándola de la cintura, Astoria sonrió pero seguía mirando a la morena que quedaba justo a un costado del Rubio.

-Seguro ha tenido una buena mañana.- susuro Blaise sonriendo y mirando a Pansy, la morena se sonrojó, Blaise la conocía y sabía lo que sucedía entre ella y Astoria.

-Cállate bocazas.- le dijo Pansy pero no pudo evitar sonreír orgullosa.

-Si, me he levantado del lado bueno.- dijo Astoria sentándose en la mesa frente a Blase, Draco frente a Pansy, el Rubio siguió comiendo y su novia comenzó a servirse su desayuno.

-Bueno, se nota que estamos a final de curso, todo esta demasiado tranquilo.- le comento Blaise a Pansy.

-Si, una semana más y nos vamos de aquí.- murmuro Pansy mirando de soslayo a Astoria.

-Y en poco más estaremos en nuestro sexto año.- dijo Blaise.

-Quinto para mi.- sentenció Astoria quien les había seguido la conversación.

-Si, y en poco más nos casamos.- le dijo Draco al oído a la de ojos verdes, Astoria se puso nerviosa y comenzó a mover su comida.

-Si, que felicidad.- susurró la ojiverde.

-Oye Pansy, ¿Qué le pasa a la castaña?- le pregunto Blaise a Pansy, la morena saco su mirada de Astoria y miro confundida al Moreno.

-¿De qué hablas?- le pregunto Pansy confundida.

-Granger, lleva todo el desayuno mirándote.- le dijo Blaise, Pansy miro a Hermione y la pillo mirándola fijamente, parecía estar escaneandola.

-Uyy ¿Te ligaste a la sangre sucia?- le pregunto Draco riendo, y pasando sus brazos sobre los brazos de Astoria, quien se había quedado sería.

-No digas idioteces Draco.- le dijo su novia con severidad.

-Pues...quien sabe.- comenzó a decir Pansy, Blaise la miro divertido, Astoria confundida y Draco levanto una de sus rubias cejas.

-Que no esta nada mal.- término de decir Pansy y volvió a mirar a Hermiome, quien tan concentrada estaba en mirarle que no había notado que Pansy le regresaba la mirada.

-Granger es heterosexual.- hablo Astoria enderezandose en su asiento.

-Si, muchas dicen lo mismo...- comento Pansy y levanto una ceja.

-Hasta que Pansy Parkinson Potter se las lleva a la cama.- terminó Blaise orgulloso.

-Tu si que sabes.- le dijo Pansy riendo, Blaise la acompaño en la risa.

-Yo conozco a una que no caería ante ti Pansy.- le dijo Draco con orgullo y apretó el hombro de Astoria suavemente. Pansy le miro, y levanto una ceja interrogante, aunque sabía que iba a decir el Rubio.

-Mi preciosa novia, ella jamás iría a pedir uno de tus famosos coitos.- le dijo Draco utilizando la palabra coito en tono de burla.

-Bueno, tal vez algún día venga.- bromeo Pansy, Draco lo tomo sólo como una broma, aunque no había notado como Astoria se había sonrojado y no se atrevía a levantar la vista.

-Tengo algo que hacer chicos, los veo luego.- Pansy se levantó de la mesa rápidamente e hizo su camino hacia la puerta de salida; su mirada seguía fijamente a Hermione, quien caminaba junto a Ron y Harry.

- Buenos días Hermione.- saludo a la chica castaña dedicándole una sonrisa de lado, la castaña la miro muy sorprendida, Harry miro confundido a su hermana y Ron la miro con su normal mirada de odio.

- Buenos días Pansy.- le devolvió Hermione el saludo por cortesía.

Pansy sonrió, no pudo evitar sonreír y siguió su camino cual altiva chica con la barbilla levantada y una sonría socarrona.

-¿Por qué te ha saludado? ¿Ahora sois muy amiguitas?- le pregunto Ronald a Hermione mientras salían del gran salón.

-No, no se porque me saludo, sabes como es Pansy.- Hermione nerviosa intentaba formar una oración porque ella también se preguntaba porque Pansy la había saludado.

-No, no se como es ella; ni me interesa.- sentenció Ronald.

-Pues eso, esta loca y ya.- aclaro Hermione.

-Hey, estáis hablando de mi hermana cógedlo suave.- les advirtió Harry.

-Ups, lo siento Harry, es que...- comenzó a decir Hermione.

-Ella te saca de tu centro, ya lo se.- término de decir Harry por ella.

-Si, eso.- dijo Hermione y los tres amigos se acercaban apresurados hacia el salón de pociones, entraron y Ron quiso sentarse junto a Hermione, Harry tuvo que sentarse con Neville.

Y para mala o buena suerte de Hermione, Pansy le quedaba justo en frente, sentada junto a Daphne; la rubia estaba contándole algo muy entretenidamente a la morena; que la escuchaba pero recorría el salón de hito en hito.

Y Hermione que la miraba noto que la mirada de Pansy estaba en todos lados menos en ella, hasta que Pansy la miro...Hermione abrió los ojos impresionada...la morena sonrió al encontrar los ojos de la castaña nuevamente en si.

-Hermione...tu me gustas mucho, siempre me has gustado, eres la única chica que realmente me ha gustado; y tengo muchos recuerdos de nosotros dos y se que podríamos ser muy felices juntos y...¿Quieres ser mi novia?- al fin el pelirrojo se había declarado, lamentablemente no había sido escuchado por Hermione.

-Hermione...Hermione.- Ronald la movió del hombro y Hermione dejo de mirar a Pansy y le miro.

-Decías...-dijo sonrojada Hermione.

-Que...que...que me gustas.- dijo Ron agarrando valor.

-¿Yo?- pregunto Hermione fuera de lugar.

-Pues quien más, eres mi chica ideal.- dijo Ronald con una sonrisa.

-Y tu mi chico ideal Ron.- dijo Hermione, y fingió su sonrisa porque ella realmente creía eso pero...sus pensamientos y sentimientos la empujaban hacia Pansy con una fuerza increíble.

-Entonces...¿Quieres ser mi novia?- le pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Si, claro que si.- dijo Hermione y le dedicó su mejor sonrisa.

-Bien...puedo darte un beso.- dijo inseguro el pelirrojo.

-Estamos en el salón.- le dijo Hermione y miro hacia Pansy disimuladamente, la morena le estaba mirando.

-El profesor no ha llegado, además será cortito.- insistió Ron.

-Bueno, esta bien.- susurró Hermione y Ron se acercó, ella cero los ojos...no sabía porque no quería ver como el se acercaba; y sintió los labios del pelirrojo sobre los suyos propios y no fue como ella creía que sería...no vio los fuegos artificiales ni sintió mariposas en la panza...nada...sólo...saliva.

-bueno, ya esta bien.- Hermione lo alejó, y se giró a mirar hacia adelante mientras el pelirrojo se había quedado con una al risa boba.

Y la primera mirada que dio con los ojos de la castaña fue la de Pansy, esos ojos verdes que la miraban algo divertidos, con una ceja alzada. Hermione la miro, allí sentada con ese aire tranquilo y resuelto, con el flequillo negro que le caía sobre los ojos, y esos labios curvados en una mueca de burla, y la castaña no sabía que tenía esa morena, pero sabía que tenía algo...algo la hacia especial.

-Buenos días.- saludo el profesor Snape con la voz más fría que encontró; y no hubo respuesta, pero eso no le importó.

5 días después

-Que frio.- susurró Pansy mientras se acomodaba su capa, eran ya pasadas las 8 de la noche, la morena caminaba presurosa por los pasillo...tenía un encuentro con Astoria, sólo por encontrarse con ella pasaría ese frío...Pansy paseo por los pasillos rápidamente...camino y camino y al fin llego a la biblioteca...y vio dos luces...sabía que la luz junto a la ventana era la de Hermione Granger y sabía que aquella otra al fondo debía ser la de Astoria.

La morena no hizo nada de ruido mientras se dirigía hacia Astoria, tal fue el silencio que Hermione ni siquiera se percató que la morena había pasado muy cerca de ella, o eso creyó Pansy.

-Astoria.- susurró Pansy y corrió a abrazarla, la de cabello más claro recibió con gusto el abrazo y rodeo a Pansy con sus finos brazos.

-Pansy.- suspiro Astoria enterando su nariz en el cabello de la pelinegra.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Para qué querías verme a esta hora?- le pregunto Pansy jugando con un mechón del cabello de Astoria, quien coloco sus manos en la cintura de la de cabello negro.

-Es que, Pansy, lo que hacemos esta mal...tu y yo, eso jamás será...es imposible.- comenzó a decir Astoria con ojos llorosos.

-Que dices; pero si nada es imposible linda.- le dijo Pansy.

-Lo nuestro lo es.- sentenció Astoria.

-Pero...- Pansy no pudo hablar.

-Shhh, no lo hagas difícil.- le suplicó Astoria.

-No te lo haré fácil.- sentenció Pansy y la acorralo en la mesa, Astoria cerro los ojo al sentir el cuerpo de la morena pegado al suyo y suspiro mientras Pansy colocaba una de sus manos en la cintura de Astoria acariciando levemente la piel que encontraba debajo del dobladillo de la camisa.

-Pansy...por favor.- pidió la más joven.

-Lo siento.- susurró Pansy y se lanzó a besarla, Astoria respondió el beso apasionadamente, y se besaban, se besaban y se besaban...y capa de Pansy término en el suelo junto a su camisa y Astoria la besaba y la besaba.

-Tu y yo nacimos para amarnos.- susurró Pansy besando el cuello de Astoria, la menor jadeo y bajo sus manos hasta el trasero de Pansy acariciandole la espalda en el recorrido.

-Nací para ti Astoria.- susurró Pansy mientras desabotonaba la blusa.

-Y tu para mi...- término de susurrar Pansy.

-No...no...- cuando Pansy le iba a quitar el último botón de la camisa Astoria recobro la cordura y la empujo lejos...luego salió corriendo.

Pansy se quedo inmóvil...allí, en sujetador, con su valiosa capa Slytherin en el suelo...

-Cuídate...- susuro cayéndose a pedazos por dentro.

Y sin mas se desvaneció, cayo al suelo y sujeto la corbata de Astoria que había estado sobre su capa tirada, y apretó la tela a su pecho y se le resbalo una lágrima.

Una lágrima de muchas...

Una lágrima de dolor...

Una lágrima de amargura...

Una lágrima de amor...

-Pansy...- susurró sorprendida Hermione, tal vez no sorprendida sino, conmovida.

-Granger.- Pansy se limpió la lágrima y se levantó a mirar con el mentón levantado a la castaña, Hermione se sonrojó ligeramente al mirar a la morena...Pansy no lo noto.

-Lo vi todo.- susurró Hermione.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué viste?- pregunto Pansy haciéndose la desentendida.

-Que la quieres.- susurró Hermione, y decirlo le molestaba, le irritaba, le dolía...

Y Pansy dejo caer la máscara...se resbalo hasta el suelo y miro a Hermione desde su posición, la castaña se acercó lentamente, no sabía porque quería proteger a la pequeña Potter.

-Ella no te merece Pansy, si te tiene como su segunda opción no te merece.- le dijo Hermione sentándose junto a Pansy pero guardando la distancia.

-Pero...yo le quiero.- se quejó Pansy y se le volvió a escapar una lágrima.

Y Hermione sintió otra molestia en el pecho ante esa declaración pero ignorándola, sólo le acaricio el hombro; no sabía bien como hacer para hacerla sentir mejor.

-Lo se.- susurró Hermione sin dejar de acariciarle el hombro.

-Yo quería una historia con ella.- dijo Pansy y se le seguían cayendo las lágrimas, Hermione no aguanto más, la abrazo, la apretó mucho a su pecho, con una ternura infinita...y la abrazo y sintió un calor que no había sentido nunca...y sintió como Pansy le devolvía el abrazo y quiso estar así por siempre.

Y abrazadas estuvieron largo rato...

-Ya escribieron su historia...lamentablemente ella decidió poner un punto final ahora.- le dijo Hermione, Pansy se alejó lentamente.

-Gracias, Granger.- le dijo Pansy con una pequeña sonrisa.

-De nada, no hice nada.- dijo nerviosa la castaña.

-Eres mona.- le dijo Pansy sonriendo; Hermione se puso sería.

-En el buen modo Hermione, y sin ninguna segunda intención.- le dijo Pansy sonriendo, Hermione volvió a sonreír entonces.

-Ven, levántate.- le dijo Hermione levantándose y luego ayudando a la morena.

-Gracias.-le volvió a decir Pansy.

-Ya te dije que no he echo nada.- le dijo Hermione riendo.

-Vale.- susurró Pansy y se dobló a recoger su camisa y capa.

-Por cierto...- comenzó a decir Hermione nerviosa, no sabiendo hacia donde mirar ya que Pansy se estaba comenzando a vestir.

-No es un poco fuerte que fuerais a tener relaciones aquí.- dijo la castaña, Pansy dejo salir una risa.

-Lo hemos echo en lugares más fuertes.- dijo Pansy con una sonrisa, pero esta se desvaneció.

-Si, pero, es un poco fuerte; capaz y rompían la mesa.- Hermione intento ser bromista al ver que Pansy comenzaba a entristecer.

-Eres muy elocuente.- se burlo Pansy colocandose la capa.

-Capaz y mientras estabais en eso se caían de la mesa.- siguió la castaña molestando.

-¡Oye! Soy cuidadosa, jamás se hubiese caído...y si se caía...seguíamos en el suelo.- le dijo Pansy con un guiño; causando el sonrojo de Hermione.

-Te digo, lo tuyo es algo fuerte.- dijo sonrojada la castaña mientras ambas caminaban una junto a la otra.

-Si...- susurró Pansy y todo quedo en silencio.

-¿Qué hacías aquí?- pregunto Pansy.

-Leía.- dijo la castaña.

-Claro...la vida aburrida de Hemione, sabelotodo, Granger.- dijo con burla Pansy.

-No es así, no soy aburrida.- se defendió la castaña; Pansy levanto una ceja.

-A veces un poquito.- dijo sonrojada Hermione, causando la risa de Pansy.

-Bueno, tampoco puedes ser tan aburrida si tienes novio.- le dijo Pansy sin darse cuenta, Hermione se quedo sería un instante mientras salían de la biblioteca.

-Si, por eso.- susurró la castaña.

-¿Qué le viste?- pregunto de repente Pansy.

-¿A quien?- pregunto la castaña perdida.

-A la comadreja.- dijo Pansy rodando los ojos...Hermione se quedo pensativa.

-Él...es divertido, me hace reír, me entiende, me escucha...me quiere; es el chico ideal.- le dijo Hemrione, Pansy la escuchaba y la miraba fijamente.

-Quisiera que algún día alguien diga que yo soy su chica ideal.- dijo la morena soñadora y miro hacia una de las ventanas mientras se acomodaba la capa.

Hermione la miro, allí ambas frente a la ventana,Hermione recorrió el rostro de la chica iluminado por la luz de la luna, vio como los ojos de ella se perdían en algún punto fuera de la ventana y sonrió pensando que se veía hermosa.

-Tengo que irme.- dijo Pansy, Hermione asintió.

-Cuídate.- le dijo Hermione.

-Cuídate tu castaña.- le dijo Pansy guiñandole el ojo.

Y cuando Hermione pensó que la morena se iría esta se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias, aunque no hayas echo nada.- le dijo Pansy y le guiño el ojo antes de irse; Hermione la miro alejarse impresionada.

La castaña se llevo la mano a la mejilla, acaricio el beso con la yema de sus dedos y...una sonrisa se le escapó.

XOXO

Amar también es decirle "CUIDATE" cuando lo único que quieres gritarle es "QUEDATE"

XOXO

Espero os haya gustado! Un eso y déjenme saber lo que peinara ¿Shiii? Mientras más REVIEWS más rápido sino CAP ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Hola hola!

SoDawnBeautiful1: ¡Yeai! Que bueno q gustado ^w^ jeje ¿Besos entre Pans y Mione? Jajaja quien sabe, quizás te lleves algunas sorpresas ;) see la frase me encanta :3 ojalá y disfrutes del capítulo, un beso preciosa.

Soy-Un-Unicornio-Multicolor : jajaja Me has echo reír con eso de las arcadas jaja espero q este CAP lo recompense :) ellas son tan sweat, y vendrán más partes cm esas jeje ¿cm q te gusto q rechazaran a Pans? -.- q mala! XD jajaja see Hermione tendrá q soportar a Whisky por un rato...Ehhh ¿Final feliz? Jejeje no prometo nadaaa xD jajaja siii Pans se lleva bn con Draco (tanto q comparten novia xD jaja) es q recuerda q Pansy tiene una vida lejos de los Grifindor ;) jajaja no se va poder! Whisky es esencial en la historia jaja un beso Princesa nos leemos! X3

SarisV : jejeje vale vale xD ya vendrá más acción (Pinky promess) jejej prometo q no sufrirá tanto (pero sufriera un poco XD) jeje un beso preciosa y pss aquí el capítulo X3

X

X

X

**Capítulo 5 - Descubrimientos Sorpresivos**

X

X

X

-¿Lo tienes todo?- le pregunto Harry a su hermana cuando esta llego a su lado en el Hall de entrada; era fin de curso y todos debían irse a las vacaciones de verano.

-Si, no soy tu, hermanito.- le dijo Pansy con burla.

-Perfecto, porque vamos a la madriguera.- sentenció Harry, la sonrisa que Pansy había tenido en sus labios se borró de golpe.

-¿Qué?- pregunto la morena en un grito.

-Ya oíste, Dumbledore dice que no debes separarte de mi, así que vendrás conmigo a la madriguera, y por favor comportate bien con los Weasley; me costo mucho convencerlos para que te dejaran quedar conmigo.- le dijo Harry esperando que Ronald y Hermione bajarán.

-¡No no no! ¡Yo no quiero ir!-le dijo Pansy, Harry hizo oídos sordos.

-Que no me gusta ese lugar, además son los Weasley, detesto todo lo que tiene que ver con ellos...son mi peor maldición.- dijo dramáticamente la Potter.

Harry seguía sin responder, por la comisura de sus labios comenzaba a asomar una sonrisa burlona, le hacia gracia pensar en como se comportaría su hermana ante esa familia que tanto detestaba.

-¡Harry James Potter te ordeno que cambiemos de destino!- le dijo Pansy señalándolo con uno de sus pálidos dedos.

-Pansy, buen día.- la saludo Hermione llegando con Ron y Ginny.

-Ehh...buen día.- saludo la morena girándose y sonriendo fingidamente ya que no podía pasar de un estado de furia a uno de tranquilidad en un instante.

-Uff soportarla mes y medio.- suspiro Ronald con pesadez, Hermione le empujo del hombro y lo miro sería.

-El sentimiento es mutuo comadreja.- le dijo Pansy mirándolo con odio.

-Llevemos la fiesta en paz por favor.- pidió Harry metiendo La Paz Hermione lo miro agradecida, ella no lo hubiera echo mejor.

-Pues vámonos.- susurró Gin caminando rápido hacia el tren, los demás la siguieron, Pansy venía a la parte de atrás siguiendo al trío cuando se le acerco Dapnhe.

-Pansy.- la morena se giró al oír su nombre.

-¿Qué sucede Dapnhe?- le pregunto Pansy girandose a mirarla.

-No debería decírtelo pero, Astoria te mando a decir que, que te cuides y tengas cuidado.- le dijo Dapnhe y luego se alejo, Pansy la vio alejarse sonriendo levemente y luego iba a seguir caminando hacia donde estaba el trío pero se chocó contra Hermione que había girado al ver que Pansy no les seguía.

-¿Y esa sonrisa?- le pregunto Hermione mientras retomaban la caminata.

-Nada.- susurró Pansy pero no borro su sonrisa picara.

-Que hasta parece que se te mejoro el humor.- dijo la castaña divertida.

-Es que se mejoró.- sentenció Pansy feliz.

-Si no me quieres decir.- dijo Hermione enterrando sus manos en los bolsillo del pantalón.

-No es eso, sólo que no es algo muy interesante.- dijo la morena encongiendose de hombros.

-Claro.- susurró la castaña.

-Por cierto, no te pongas de mal humor por ir a casa de Ronald, vamos a pasarla muy bien.- le dijo Hermione emocionada.

-¿Vamos?- interrogo Pansy confundida.

-Claro, yo también voy.- le dijo Hermione sin dejar de sonreír.

-Ohh.- murmuro Pansy, y esta vez, la sonrisa que se formó en los labios de la morena fue gracias a Hermione, porque Pansy comenzaba a llevarse bien con la castaña.

Horas más tarde

-Que aburrimiento bestial.- murmuro Pansy mientras se dejaba caer en su cama, en el cuarto de Ginny, cuarto que compartían Hermione, la pelirroja y ella.

-Una oveja, dos ovejas.- comenzó a contar Pansy haber si se dormía, aunque eran las 3:30 PM así que era poco probable que se durmiera, pero el aburrimiento la mataba. Hermione y Ginny se habían ido a limpiar y Pansy se había negado a eso rotundamente, pero comenzaba a evaluar la situación.

-Ufff...28 ovejas, malditas ovejas.- se quejó Pansy y bajo de la cama, ni modo pensó cuando abrió la puerta y salió del cuarto. La madriguera era un lugar muy acogedor pero Pansy lo detestaba, no tenía mucho que ver con ella y sólo le caía bien Ginny; porque Pansy pensaba que estaba buenísima.

La morena camino hasta que encontró a Hermione y Ginny, estaban en la cocina limpiando unos trastes al estilo Muggle, Pansy se encogió de hombros al verlas, no tenian remedio pensaba ella.

-Pansy.- se sorprendido Hermione al verla aparecer.

-¿Vienes a ayudar?- le pregunto Ginny levantando una ceja.

-Para nada. Vengo por mantecado.- declaro Pansy sonriendo y sacando un mantecado del refrigerador, se sirvió en un vaso y se sentó en la mesa a mirar a ambas amigas limpiar.

-Te aburriste en el cuarto cierto.- le dijo Hermione sentándose junto a ella ya que había terminado de fregar y Ginny estaba terminando de secar.

-Más o menos.- comento Pansy saboreando el mantecado concentradamente.

-¿Esta bueno?- le pregunto Hermione al ver que la morena estaba muy concentrada comiendo.

-Buenísimo.- le dijo Pansy con media sonrisa.

-Ya, se nota.- le dijo Hermione sonriendo.

-mjm.- susurro la morena sin prestarle mucha atención.

-Hoy viene Fleur Delacour a cenar con nosotros.- le dijo Ginny con astio a Hermione, la castaña arrugo el entrecejo, ni ella ni Ginny soportan a Delacour.

-¿Es enserio? Uff que suplicio.- comento la castaña.

-Si.- suspiro Ginny.

-Pues para mi eso es algo genial...- comento Pansy con una sonrisita de esas que sólo ella era capaz de tener, Hermione la miro levantando una ceja.

-¿Te cae bien esa rubia presumida?- pregunto la castaña.

-Que importa si es presumida, si es que...tiene de que presumir...- comenzó a decir Pansy quedándose en uno de sus trances pensativa.

-¡Es peor que escuchar a Fred y George!- se quejó Ginny.

-Va a casarse, Pansy.- le advirtió Hermione.

-Ya lose, que sólo he dicho que Fleur no esta mal; no es como si quisiera quitarle la novia al hermano comadreja.- les dijo Pansy volviendo a su helado.

-Creo que también vendrán algunos de la orden, quieren hablar con mama y papa.- siguió hablando Ginny con Hermione.

-¿Vendrá Tonks?- pregunto Pansy ilusionada.

-¿Y esa cara de emoción?- le pregunto la castaña.

-Pues, que, eso que...¿Viene o no viene?- siguió presionando Pansy luego de su momento nervioso.

-Creo que si viene, aunque vendrá con Remus, su marido.- le dijo Ginny con ganas de molestar a la pelinegra.

-Oh, eso no importa.- se desinteresó Pansy y volvió al helado.

-¿Que te traes tú con Tonks?- pregunto Hermione curiosa.

-¿Yo? Nada. Es sólo que me cae muy bien, la conocí el año pasado.- les dijo Pansy y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa pecaminosa se le escapará.

-¿Te la follaste?- pregunto de la nada Ginny con la boca abierta, Hermione se atragantó con su saliva y Pansy sólo siguió con su mantecado sin borrar su sonrisa.

-No follo pelirroja, recuerda que soy demasiado elegante para eso.- le advirtió Pansy a la pelirroja con un guiño y se levanto de la mesa y fue a limpiar su vaso.

-¿Pero tuvieron algo? Anda Pansy cuenta.- seguía chismeando Ginny, Hermione las miraba sería a ambas, por alguna razón no le estaba gustando el tema.

-Bueno, tal vez.- comento Pansy con media sonrisa y le guiño a Ginny.

-¿No me quieres contar eh?- le dijo Ginny, Hermione las miraba con la boca abierta, hablaban como si fueran mejores amigas, y no dos tías que apenas y se soportaban mutuamente, o eso creía la castaña.

-No.- le dijo Pansy y rompió en carcajadas, haciendo que Ginny se cruzará de brazos.

-¿Y a ti que? ¿Te gusta mi hermoso, aunque antipático, hermanito?- empezó a preguntar Pansy con su típica sonrisa socarrona mientras se acercaba a la pelirroja.

-¡Que va! Si tu hermano es un soso.- dijo la pelirroja poniéndose colorada.

-¡Ah no! Será tímido, lento, antipático, lunático...- Pansy iba a seguir con su listado de palabras pero Ginny la corto con una mueca sería.

-Pero...- retomo Pansy la palabra.

-Es irresistible, guapetón, con ojazos sexys como su hermana, claro, con el cabello de modelo, como esta que esta aquí y...sobre todo...tiene un culo, vamos que todos los Potter tenemos un culo de muerte.- sentenció la morena creída y dándose un manotazo en su propio trasero pícaramente.

-Y de la prepotencia de algunas ni hablamos.- susurró Hermione por lo bajó, en parte le parecía divertida la forma de actuar de Pansy, era cierto que ella sólo era una maldita perra cuando estaban en Hogwarts en compañía de otros Slytherin.

-No es prepotencia cariño, se llama...saber reconocer mis atrivutos.- le guiño Pansy el ojo, Ginny soltó una risa.

-¿Así?- pregunto Hermione levantado una ceja y cruzando las piernas aún sentada en su silla.

-Si, mira, te enseño...te voy a dar un ejemplo. ¿Vale?- le pregunto la morena, parecía cómoda hablando con ellas, se notaba que eran vacaciones.

-Si miro a la pelirroja...- dijo señalando a Ginny, quien rápidamente hizo una pose estiló revista con una sonrisa risueña, Hermione sonrió al instante.

-Si la miro; de manera automática mis ojos se quedan en sus labios...es su mejor atributo, tiene unos labios de infarto.- le dijo Pansy a Hermione, sin dejar de mirar los labios de Ginny, la pelirroja se sonrojó.

-¿Ahora intentas ligarte a Ginny?- pregunto Hermione incrédula.

-No, es, era un ejemplo...ahora te evaluó a ti.- dijo divertida la morena y se giró a mirar a Hermione, un escalofrío recorrió a la castaña cuando los ojos de Pansy la revisaron de arriba a bajó.

-Deja de mirarme así.- le dijo la castaña azorada.

-¡Pansy! Que es la novia de mi hermano, leñe.- le advirtió Ginny.

-Ni que la fuera a violar.- se quejó la morena dejando salir una carcajada.

-Pues con los ojos casi lo haces.- le pico Ginny.

-Bueno, mirar no es pecado, también te viole a ti Gin.- le dijo Pansy a la pelirroja girandose a mirarla, tan fijamente que puso nerviosa a la pelirroja.

-Que va a tener razón Hermione, deja de mirar a así.- le dijo Gin.

-¿Qué os pasa? Yo miro así, no es con dobles intenciones.- les advirtió Pansy riendo y se fue a sentar en la mesa de cocina, junto a Hermione.

-¡Hey Señorita!- la voz de Molly Weasley arribo en la cocina.

-¡Contra!- Pansy se había caído de la mesa en su intento de bajar muy rápido, Gin y Hermione contenían las ganas de reír.

-¡Lo de esta desquiciada es masoquismo puro!- se quejaba la cabeza de la familia Weasley, Hermione no lo soporto mas rompió en risa, desquiciada, había llamado desquiciada a Pansy.

-¿Perdón?- dijo Pansy recomponiendose y levantándose del suelo.

-Que habiendo tantas sillas usted va y se sienta en la mesa.- dijo con severidad la mujer, se notaba que no soportaba a aquella mujer de negra cabellera y es que ya habían tenido varios enfrentamientos desde que Pansy le dio por comerle la boca a una novia de Fred frente a toda la familia...había sido todo un espectáculo, la única vez que la morena fue invitada a la casa Weasley, y eso la había marcado para siempre como: la desquiciada Potter y algunos nombres más.

-Mama que sólo estábamos hablando.- intento Gin defender a Pansy, la morena le sonrio, le agradeció internamente que le echase un cable.

-Hablando o no, la mesa es pa comer no pa sentarse sobre ella.- sentenció la mujer.

-¿Para comer? Eso me gusta mucho más.- dijo Pansy con una sonrisa pecaminosa, Ginny y Hermione captaron la indirecta, Hermione enrojeció hasta la puntas del pelo.

-Pues ya dicho esto, se me van yendo, que voy a cocinar.- anuncio la mujer regordeta, las tres muchachas comenzaron a alejarse.

-Por cierto Molly.- dijo Pansy girandose, la morena no pensaba quedarse con ciertas palabras en el pecho.

-¿Si?- pregunto la mujer girandose.

-Eso de desquiciada...¿Era un cumplido?- pregunto la morena.

-Bueno para usted, seguramente lo es.- la mujer no parecía querrer discutir con Pansy.

-Ah, pues que sepa que no soy la única desquiciada en esta casa.- sentenció Pansy guiñandole el ojo.

-Mejor mueve el trasero.- le dijo Ginny empujandola, las tres salieron del comedor rumbo al gran patio que tenía la casa Weaey.

-Mira, los chicos están jugando ¿Cómo decías que se llamaba ese juego Hermione?- pregunto la pelirroja confundida.

-Fútbol.- la que contesto fue Pansy, a ninguna les sorprendió, la morena había pasado gran parte de su vida conviviendo con Muggles...

-¡Chicas! ¿Alguna quiere jugar? Faltan dos jugadoras para un tres contra tres.- les grito Fred junto a su hermano George, frente a ellos estaban unos sudados Ron y Harry.

-¿Juegas preciosa?- le pregunto Ronald a Hermione y se acercó a darle un beso pero la castaña lo detuvo.

-Estas un poco sucio.- dijo Hermione con cara de asquito.

-Pues yo le entró.- sentenció Pansy, Hermione la miro sorprendida mientras veía como se sacaba la camiseta quedando con un tipo de camisilla finita y pequeña y con un movimiento de la varita de Pansy su mahón fue remplazado por una sudadera.

-Yo también le entro.- dijo Ginny emocionada, y abrazo a Pansy de los hombros, Hermione apretó el entrecejo, tanta confiancita entre ellas no le estaba gustando, se sentía excluida.

-¿Listos para coger una paliza?- pregunto George mirando el equipo oponente que se componía de Harry, Ginny y Pansy, en definitiva el equipo lucía crítico.

-Tu cuida la portería Ginny.- le dijo Pansy a la pelirroja, Ronald cubría la portería del otro equipo.

-¡Que comience el juego!- grito Fred emocionado.

Hermione se había sentado a lo lejos mirando como corrían de un lado a otro, parecía ciertamente confundida al ver como Pansy parecía infiltrares en el grupo sin ningún tipo de problema, aún cuando en su mirada se notaba que no soportaba a los pelirrojos.

-¡Golazo!- grito George haciendo movimientos con los brazos frente a Pansy divertido, la morena apretó el entrecejo, odiaba que se las echaran frente a ella.

-Suerte de novato.- susurro la morena con molestia.

Seguían corriendo de un lado a otro, Hermione, sin darse cuenta se había quedado mirando a Pansy, viendo como las gotas de sudor le bajaban por el cuello, rostro y brazos...pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacia miro a su novio; estaba igual de sudado pero de cierta forma ella no los veía igual.

Cuando miro a Ron sintió ganas decirle que se diera un baño urgente porque estaba grave, pero al ver a Pansy sólo pensaba en que la morena se veía bien, el pelo pegándosele en la frente, el sudor como un brillo suave sobre su piel...negó rotundamente al pensar eso.

-Ahhh.- Pansy se había resbalado ante los ojos asustados de Hermione y había caído en la grama con un pie doblado hacia atrás.

-¡Pansy!- gritaron Harry y Ginny a la vez y corrieron hacia la pelinegra que se restregaba en el suelo adolorida.

-¿Pansy que tienes?- pregunto Harry poniéndosela sobre su regazo, Hermione llego junto a ellos, se sorprendió al ver como la morena se mordía los labios.

-¡Por Dios tu pierna!- susurró Hermione asustada, se dobló para poder enderezar la pierna, fue nada más tocarla y Pansy emitió un grito.

-¡Mi varita!- grito la morena señalando la varita que estaba sobre la camisa que se había quitado, Fred fue a buscarla.

-Aquí esta.- dijo el pelirrojo, no se llevaba bien con ella pero no quería ver como se volvía loca por una pierna torcida.

Pansy se levantó la camisa para sorpresa de los presentes, se levantó un poco sentándose; parecía no poner atención a su pierna.

-Pansy...- susurró Harry confundido.

-That aestus sanguis for stop dolores.- susurro la morena apretando el rostro en una mueca adolorida como un rayo iba desde su varita hasta su estómago.

-Es un conjuro oscuro...- susurro Hermione sorprendida.

-¿Porqué simplemente no usaste un hechizo normal para colocar la pierna en su lugar?- pregunto Hermione confundida.

-No cure la pierna.- le dijo Pansy a Hermione mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Entonces qué?- pregunto Harry confundido.

-Esto.- Pansy se bajo un poco el borde del pantalón, allí, parecía haber algo parecido a un tatuaje, un circulo gris con algunas líneas grises impares emanando del, las que subían hasta llegar al ombligo de la morena como si fuesen un sól.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Ginny.

-Cada vez que utilizo el hechizo, aparece una nueva.- susurró la morena y ellos vieron como una nueva línea aparecía, la morena apretó el rostro a dolorida.

-Pero no entiendo...¿Qué es lo que te duele?- pregunto Harry mirando en lo profundo de los ojos de Pansy.

La morena suspiro profundamente y bajo la manga de su camisa mostrando el hombro izquierdo y parte del pecho, le mostró a una cicatriz en forma de rayo que descansaba justo arriba de su corazón.

-¿Es?- pregunto Ginny mirando la frente de Harry.

-Es la misma cicatriz.- susurró Ronald sorprendido.

-Me ardió por primera vez hace un año.- dijo Pansy.

-Espera, ¿Desde cuándo la tienes? ¿Porqué nunca la vi?- pregunto Harry sintiéndose el peor hermano del mundo.

-Desde segundo año, apareció una noche sin más.- dijo la morena acomodandose la camisa.

-Entonces usaste el hechizo.- susurro Hermione para ella misma.

-Ningún hechizo detenía el ardor, así que recurrí a Blaise, y el me hablo del hechizo.- le dijo Pansy a Hermione.

-¿Porqué las líneas siguen creciendo?- pregunto Ginny mirando el abdomen ya escondido de Pansy.

-No lose.- susurró Pansy.

-Yo si lo se.- dijo Hermione mirándolos a todos.

-¿Por qué tienes esa mirada Hermione? ¿Qué esta pasando?- le pregunto Harry confundido a la castaña.

-Lamento decirte que Blaise te tendió una trampa Pansy; ese hechizo que estas usando, si desaparecerá el dolor, pero te consumirá por dentro; llegara un momento en que esas líneas alcanzarán tu corazón, y cuando lleguen a la altura de este...lo succionarán, es un hechizo oscuro por eso.- le dijo la castaña preocupada.

-¿Pero cómo puede ser eso posible?- pregunto Harry asustado.

-Debemos hablar con Dumbledore, el vendrá mañana y le pondremos al tanto de todo.- les dijo Hermione.

-Como quieran.- Pansy iba a hacer el intento de levantaste pera Hermione la detuvo.

-¿Estas loca? Tienes la pierna rota, deja que la repare.- le dijo Hermione mirándola como si tuviera tres cabezas.

-Va a doler un poco.- susurró la castaña y luego de un movimiento la pierna de la morena estaba como nueva.

-Gracias.- le dijo Pansy con un guiño y se levantó.

-¡Chicos a bañarse para la cena!- les grito Molly.

-La morena tiene un torso...vamos que lo tiene marcado la zorra.- le dijo Fred a George.

-Esta muy buena, y según dicen en la cama es una diosa.- acoto el otro gemelo pelirrojo.

-Le gustan las chicas, así que no os ilusionéis.- les corto Ron el royo.

-Lo sabemos.- dijo Fred riendo.

-Si, imaginala dominando a Hermione...- dijo George con cara de excitación.

-¿Por qué Hermione? Ella jamás se iría con Pansy a la cama, es mi novia.- les dijo Ron molesto.

-¡No te pongas así Ron! Imagínate con ellas dos, suerte tienes si Pansy se interesa en tu novia y os invita a montaros un trío...yo me lanzo sin pensarlo.- les dijo Fred con una sonrisa pecaminosa.

-¿Qué tanto cuchichean tus hermanos?- le pregunto Harry a Ginny, quien de encogió de hombros.

-Están hablando de que quieren un trío.- les dijo Pansy, quien iba agarrada a Harry, Hermione se sonrojó al ver con que tranquilidad la morena lo había dicho.

-Tengo buen oído.- les dijo Pansy al ver que la miraban sorprendidos.

-Si, claro.- murmuro Ginny y ayudo a Pansy a entrar al cuarto, Hermione fue tras ellas y los chicos siguieron para sus cuartos.

-¿Te sientes bien Pans?- le pregunto Ginny a la pelinegra al ver como se dejaba caer en la cama.

-Un poco mareada.- dijo la de cabellera azabache con voz moribunda.

-Date un baño...bueno...mejor espera a que todos los animales se bañen primero.- Ginny bromeo sobre sus hermanos haciendo sonreír a Pansy.

-¿Y luego vienes y te bañas conmigo?- le pregunto Pansy a Ginny coquetamente, esta levantó la ceja, Hermione se quedo paralizada viéndoles.

-En tus sueños.- le dijo Ginny riendo.

-Te lo pierdes, te iba a lavar la espaldita con estas manos santas.- le dijo Pansy dramáticamente.

-¿Manos santas? Pecadoras querrás decir.- le corrigió Hermione sentándose en su cama.

-siendo así, estando yo condenada, si quieres peco también contigo.- le guiño el ojo a la castaña, quien se sonrojo, para Pansy eso era un juego.

-O mejor puedes dejar el pecado.- le dijo Hermione.

-Un poco tarde, estas manos no irán al cielo precisamente.- dijo Pansy mirando sus manos.

-Han estado en muchos co...- Pansy detuvo la oración de la pelirroja cuando rompió en risas, la morena se había dejado caer en la cama riendo.

-¡No lo digas así pelirroja! Digamos que han llenado de alegría muchos corazones.- dijo Pansy con esa sonrisa suya y sin darse cuenta detuvo su mirada en Hermione, quien la miraba fijamente, Gin no se dio cuenta ya que se había puesto a buscar entre la gavetas.

La morena no quitaba sus ojos verdes de los miel de la otra, y Hermione tampoco le daba tregua; hasta que la morena la miro de esa forma, esa forma que hacia sonrojar a Hermione, de esa forma única, como si la deseara, aunque Hermione sabía que Pansy no la deseaba.

-Bueno...yo voy a bañarme.- anuncio Gin y salió del cuarto, Hermione se sentó junto a Pansy.

-¿Qué?- le pregunto la morena

-Nada.- susurró Hermione mirando sus manos.

-¿Te ponen los chicos sudados?- le pregunto Pansy de la nada.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Hermione sorprendida.

-A mi si, bueno, las chicas en realidad; no se porque pero una chica haciendo ejercicios la encuentro irresistible...- le dijo la morena.

-Yo...Ehh no lose.- dijo sonrojada Hermione.

-¿Y Ronald? ¿El te excita?- le pregunto Pansy curiosa.

-Es un tema vergonzoso.- dijo sonrojada Hermione.

-Es normal que te excite Hermione, es tu novio.- dijo Pansy como si fuera lo obvio.

-Si, claro.- susurro Hermione.

-A mi me pasa...cuando, cuando estoy con Astoria, ella me excita.- dijo Pansy sonriendo pecaminosamente.

-¿Te excita?- le pregunto Hermione algo ¿Dolida?

-Mucho, tss...ya lo viste en la biblioteca.- dijo Pansy riendo.

-Yo...creo que jamás he sentido excitación hacia nadie.- susurró Hermone de la nada.

-¿No? No te creo.- le dijo Pansy sonriendo, Hermione se sonrojó, si, era una pequeña mentira...Pansy le excitaba, pero eso ella aún no lo admitiría.

-Enserio...- dijo la castaña mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Jamás? ¿No sabes lo que es sentir que se te eriza la piel? O que sientas los pechos sensibles queriendo que alguien los acaricie o...necesitar rozar tu intimidad porque no soportas la presión entre tus piernas.- le decía una sorprendida Pansy, Hermione se lamió los labios mirando hacia los pechos de Pansy, desvío la vida de inmediato.

Pansy noto la mirada, claro que la noto, Hermione no había disimulado en lo absoluto. En otra ocasión Pansy habría sonreído pecaminosamente, y se hubiese sentido orgullosa pero...empezaba a ver a Hermione como una amiga, y no quería cruzar la línea...así había empezado con Astoria y mira como había acabado.

-¿Y los besos que? ¿Te besa bien la comadreja?- siguió Pansy molestando, no quería pensar en la mirada que le había dado la castaña.

-Es...extraño, nose, un poco brusco quizás.- dijo la castaña nerviosa.

-Aprenderán juntos. Aún así seguro que te gusta como te besa.- le dijo Pansy sonriendo.

-Me gusta como besas.- dijo Hermione mirándola embelesada.

-¿Qué?- le morena estaba sorprendida.

-Ehh...cuando besaste a Astoria...me gusto como se veía el beso...Emmm yo...que vergüenza.- susurró Hermione azorada.

-Ehh...yo...años de práctica.- bromeo Pansy.

-¿Y si me enseñas? Eh quiero decir un beso para ver.- dijo nerviosa Hermione.

-Bueno...no se...creo que no tendría importancia.- dijo Pansy pensativa, Hermione la miro expectante.

-Sólo uno.- dijo divertida la morena, Hermione asintió rápidamente.

-Cierra los ojos.- le susurró Pansy, Hermione obedeció.

La morena se coloco cara a ella, puso sus manos en los hombros de Hermione y comenzó a subir, sus manos acariciaron su cuello suavemente mientras ella acercaba el rostro.

Con la punta de la nariz Pansy acaricio las mejillas de Hermione, sus labios rozando la mejillas suavemente antes de acercar su boca a la boca entreabierta de la castaña.

Se rozaron...se rozaron y se volvieron a rozar.

Las manos de Pansy acariciaban las mejillas de la castaña que tenía las manos en su falda sin saber que hacer.

Hermione sentía magia en ese momento, magia por todo el cuerpo, por cada poro, y Pansy entreabrió más la boca y delineo con su lengua los labios de Hermione y la castaña reprimió un jadeo, y apretó las piernas.

Y la morena ya totalmente perdida metió su lengua en la boca de Hermione, delineo los dientes, acariciando todo lo que encontraba a su paso...encontrando una lengua ansiosa de juegos.

Hermione unió su lengua al juego temerosa, no sabía bien como hacerlo y comenzaba asentir una extraña molestia entre las piernas. Pansy tomo un mechón de cabello castaño y lo sujeto con fuerza y Hermione no lo pudo contener...

Gimió...la castaña gimió en los labios de Pansy.

Pansy abrió los ojos sorprendida...

Hermione también los abrió...

Se miraban sorprendidas...

-¿Gemiste?- pregunto Pansy

-¿Gemí?- pregunto Hermione.

Se miraron confundidas.

-Pregunte primero...- le dijo divertida Pansy.

-No se...yo...no me di cuenta.- dijo sonrojada Hermione.

-Al parecer lo disfrutaste más de lo sano.- dijo Pansy divertida mirando hacia los pechos de Hermione, la castaña miro hacia abajo, la tela fina de la camisa dejaba ver dos botoncitos alzados.

-Emmm que vergüenza.- dijo Hermione cubriendose con las manos.

-No, no te avergüences...suelo ocasionar eso en las chicas que me besan; dicen que soy buena.- dijo Pansy creída, Hermione se echo a reír.

-Presumida, arrogante.- le dijo la castaña.

-Pero bueno, tu eres diferente...eres mi amiga; ni beso ni me acuesto con mis amigas.- le dijo Pansy con una sonrisa amistosa...

Y Hermione...

Hermione fingió una sonrisa...

Sonrisa de mentira...

Mentira que eran amigas...

Amigas no eran...

Eran más que eso...

O por lo menos para Hermione...

Quien con ese beso había entendido algo...

Deseaba a Pansy...

Como en 4to año...

Bueno...

Quizás más...

-Si, somos amigas.- susurró Hermione.

-Me voy a bañar, hoy viene Tonks, tal vez me veas en acción.- le dijo Pansy a la castaña y le guiño el ojo.

Hermione se quedo en el cuarto...

E internamente...

Deseo que Tonks no viniera...

XOXO

Ella no es como las otras. Ella es especial...

XOXO

:D ¿Qué os ha parecido? Yo he disfrutado al escribirlo :) guapass espero os haya gustado y ps si llegamos a 5 RR Subo cap mañana ¡Un beso!


	6. Chapter 6

Hola mis amores!

soDawnBeautiful1 : *.* ¡wiiii! Me fascina que te encante! Siii el beso fue habdjajd hasta yo me sorprendí cuando lo escribí fue cm ¿Eso lo escribí yo? O.o Pasa lamentablemente todo parece indicar que sii u.u si historia con Astoria se volverá a repetir.

Allen-walker: see :3 sueño hecho realidad. *.* leí el RR y hasta me emocione ¡Definitivamente estoy orgullosa del capítulo! :$ espero no defraudar a nadie con la continuación .-. Sin massss a leer ;) un besooo

Nata Anonima : *.* ¡Oh My! si todos los días me llegara un Review como el tuyo, hasta sonrisa emocionada me has sacao! Jeje el beso! Momentazo! Es épico xD! Jeje ya no hay que esperar! El capítulo llego! :3 jeje Pansy es X3 una cosita especial :$ seductora es cortoo *.* un besooo preciosa!

Kali: awwwww me emociona que te guste! *.* es cm un regalo de Navidad ^w^ jeje espero no haber tardado mucho economía el cap :3 un besooo

X

X

X

**Capítulo 6 : Te compro tu silencio**

X

X

X

Pansy bajo las escaleras corriendo, topandose de frente con George y Fred que iban a subir. Los gemelos la miraron con unas sonrisas socarronas, Pansy los miro por encima del hombro.

-Todos están en el comedor, ya vamos a empezar a comer. - declaro Fred mirándola con una sonrisita picara.

-Para ya voy.- dijo la morena antes de seguir su camino, los gemelos subieron las escaleras riendo.

Cuando Pansy asomo su rostro en la cocina se encontró con una imagen que, por dentro le quiso sacar una sonrisa, pero por fuera sólo le quedo en la cara una mueca de incertidumbre.

Ante ella estaban todos sentados en la mesa, Ginny junto a Hermione hablaban entre risas, Harry hablaba entretenido con Ron, Arthur hablaba con su hijo mayor Charlie, y junto a ellos estaban Remus, Sirius y Fleur...

La morena frunció el entrecejo al no ver a Tonks...

Pero luego escucho una risa en su oído...

Se giró de inmediato...

Y se encontró con la bruja mayor frente ella...

-Hola...- la saludo Pansy sonriendo.

-Hola.- le saludo la de cabello rosado.

-Estas cambiada.- le dijo Pansy sonriendo, y señalando su cabello con la vista...antes lo tenía violeta.

-Si, lo mismo digo de ti...aunque bueno, yo a ti te he visto cambiar muchas veces.- dijo Tonks sonriendo, la había visto crecer día con día, convertirse lentamente de niña a mujer.

-¿Por qué no estabas en la mesa?- se interesó la morena.

-Porque...te estaba buscando.- le dijo Tonsk con un guiño, Pansy sonrió de medio lado, haciendo reír a la mayor.

-No te hagas, tu también me buscabas.- le dijo Tonks con un guiño.

-No lo niego...sería pecado negarlo.- dijo la morena recostandose más de la pared...sin saber que tenía los ojos de Ginny y Hermione en ella.

-¿Vamos a la mesa?- pregunto Tonks.

-¿Porqué no a mi cuarto?- pregunto la morena.

-Porque mi marido esta aquí.- le contesto Tonks con una sonrisa relajada, fingiendo con el semblante que hablaba de algo muy interesante con la Potter.

-Ya...¿Eso no te pone?- le pregunto Pansy con una sonrisa pecaminosa.

-A ti te pone mucho ¿cierto?-pregunto la mayor.

-Sabes que si.- le dijo Pansy con un guiño.

-Se que te acuestas con Astoria.- dijo de repente Tonks con seriedad, la sonrisa de Pansy se borró de golpe y su rostro fue de incredulidad.

-¿Qué...? ¿Cómo...-seguía Pansy perdida.

-¿Cómo lo se? Pansy, los rumores vuelan...me lo hacontado un pajarito...y no es que quiera que no te acuestes con ella; eres joven y te vas a enamorar pero...- comenzó a decir Tonks acariciandole la barbilla.

-Escoge bien Pansy...Astoria no te conviene...y por la forma en que me miras...no sólo tienes sexo con ella...es un sentimiento.- le dijo la bruja y la abrazo...Pansy estaba noqueada...no sabía que decir...pero respondió el abrazo.

-Gracias...pero no siento nada por Astoria; es sólo sexo.- dijo Pansy y sonriendo se alejó hacia la mesa, parándose junto a Sirius mientras Tonks se iba a sentar junto a su marido.

-Hola.- saludo la pequeña Potter a su padrino, el hombre de la cabellera a los hombros se giró con una sonrisa a abrazarla.

-¿Qué tal la escuela?- le pregunto Sirius sonriendo.

-Bien, muy bien.- susurró Pansy algo cohibida al ser observada por los mayores de la familia.

-Tenemos que hablar, pero será mañana.- le dijo Sirius acariciandole la mejilla, Pansy asintió y se fue a sentar junto a Ginny.

-Y esa platiquita con Tonks ¿De qué hablaban?- le pregunto Ginny en un susuro.

-De nada chismosa.- le dijo Pansy con una sonrisa picara y luego llevo su vista a Fleur y se relajó en el asiento contemplando la belleza de la rubia.

Frente a ella estaba Hermione, Ginny le contaba algo a la castaña pero esta realmente no la estaba escuchando...tenía su mirada fija en la morena frente a ella...la miraba, la miraba, miraba su cabello, sus facciones, sus labios...sólo la miraba...y podría estar mucho rato mirándola...hasta qué Pansy lo noto y le devolvió la mirada.

La morena le sonrió...

Y Hermione le regreso la sonrisa...

Se sonrieron y luego...

-Hermione...me acompañas afuera.- le pregunto Ron mirándola añorante.

-¿Para qué Ronald?- le pregunto ella confundida.

-Para estar solos un ratito, a lo que mama sirve la comida.- le dijo el pelirrojo insinuante con una sonrisa, Hermione realmente no deseaba pero sólo asintió...

Pansy le guiño el ojo a la castaña...

Hermione se sonrojó y siguió a Ronald...

Pero antes de desaparecer en la puerta que llevaba al patio...

Miro a Pansy...

Y la morena sonrió y deletreo con los labios un "Disfruta" y le guiño el ojo...

Ron tomo la mano de Hermione mientras caminaban hacia afuera, la castaña caminaba pensativa, hasta que se sentaron en la grama...en silencio total...Ron seguía jugando con los dedos de la castaña.

-Hermione...Emmm...yo...¿Puedo darte un beso?- le pregunto el pelirrojo acercándose lentamente a la castaña, Hermione lo miraba, pero realmente no lo estaba escuchando.

-¿Qué decías?- pregunto ensimismada.

-Hermione ¿Te sientes bien? Te noto distante , no se, cuando estábamos jugando no me has querido dar un beso y ahora ni me escuchabas.- le reprocho el pelirrojo.

-No, no lo hago, bueno...es que he estado un poco despistada.- se excusó ella, Ronald guardo silencio mirándola.

Hermione sabía que tenía que hacer para que el pelirrojo dejase de estar mosqueado así que comenzó a acercase al el...centímetro a centímetro...sentía que no era su lugar...pero...ese, según ella, era su destino.

Y lo beso...

Y el pelirrojo respondió el beso colocando sus manos en la cintura de la castaña...

Y luego de algunos segundos...

Hermione no pudo evitar...

Comparar ese beso con el de Pansy...

-Chicos...a comer.- los interrumpió Fred riendo.

-Ya vamos.- grito el pelirrojo sonriendo bobamente.

-¿Vamos?- le pregunto Hermione nerviosa, de cierta manera no deseaba quedarse a solas con el pelirrojo...no deseaba besar al pelirrojo.

-Hermione...- la detuvo Ron tomándola de la mano.

-Si...- le dijo la castaña girandose.

-Pareciera que tienes mucha prisa, ¿Un último beso?- le pregunto risueño y con picardía, Hermione miro hacia la puerta y con un suspiro se acercó y le dio un último beso.

-Vamos.- le dijo el pelirrojo emocionado...y se fueron a la cocina.

-A comer...a comer.- dijo Fred emocionado, el lugar estaba lleno de risas y habladurías...realmente parecía una comida familiar de lo más feliz.

-Ummm...eso huele rico Molly.- la halago Remus sonriéndole a la mujer que traía la comida.

-Gracias.- dijo la mujer.

-Igual y...después el postre estará mejor.- le susurró Pansy a Tonks, quien estaba a su lado, la pelirosa la miro con una sonrisa pero una mirada de advertencia...claramente decía un "Basta de juegos."

-Deja de coquetearle.- le dijo Ginny a la morena entre dientes ya que había estado al pendiente de la conversación que habían mantenido la morena y la pelirosa.

-Estas muy al pendiente mío pelirroja, que voy a empezar a creer que estas detrás de mi en lugar de estar babeando por mi hermano.- le dijo la morena pícaramente, la pelirroja levanto una ceja.

-Creída.- Ginny golpeo en la nuca a Pansy, quien sonrió, justo en ese momento se sentó Hermione delante de la morena...la miro y ella le regreso la mirada...Pansy sonrió...y Hermione con ella...

-Te quiero.- le dijo Ron a Hermione y le dio un beso en la mejilla...y Pansy que lo vio no supo que sentir, pero sólo le siguió sonriendo a Hermione, quien sólo miraba a la morena fogazmente.

-Ahora si...Buen provecho a todos.- dijo George cuando al fin comenzaron a servirse...todo era un hablar y comer, comer y hablar, reír y seguir hablando...

-Yo me retiro...- susurro de la nada Pansy levantándose de la mesa, Tonks la miro de inmediato pero nadie más, además de Hermione y Ginny que habían estado hablando con la morena, se percataron de lo que había dicho.

-Nos vemos en el cuarto guapas.- les dijo Pansy y salió rumbo al cuarto a paso rápido.

-No comió nada.- le susurró Hermione a la pelirroja con preocupación.

-Si, tal vez no le gusto.- contesto Ginny.

-Voy a ver...- le dijo Hermione pero cuando se iba a levantar Ron la sujeto del brazo, ella se giró a mirarlo confundida.

-¿A dónde vas?- le pregunto Ronald.

-Al cuarto...bajo en un momento.- contesto la castaña soltándose del agarre y saliendo rumbo al cuarto con tres pares de ojos en su espalda.

-Voy al baño.- susurró Tonks con el ceño apretado y siguiendo el mismo camino que anteriormente habían seguido Pansy y Hermione.

-Pansy...- susurró Hermione entrando al cuarto, la morena se giró a mirar a la puerta sólo cubierta por un pequeño pantalón de dormir.

-Yo...lo...lo...lo siento.- dijo una embobada castaña no pudiendo sacar sus ojos color miel de la mitad superior desnuda de la morena.

-No te preocupes, anda entra.- le incito Pansy colocándose la camisa y sonriéndole.

-Emmm...bonit...- comenzó a decir Hermione.

-¡Espera! ¡¿No irás a decir bonitos pechos?! - Grito Pansy azorada sentándose en su cama y consiguiendo que la castaña se pusiera colorada de pies a cabeza.

-No, yo, iba a decir...Emmm...bonita camisa.- se recompuso Hermione.

-Vale, pues...tu dirás...- le dijo Pansy con una sonrisa acostándose.

-Te has ido sin comer ¿No te gusto la comida?- le pregunto la castaña con preocupación.

-No tenía mucha hambre...- le sonrió Pansy mientras Hermione se sentaba frente a ella.

-Pero te puedes enfermar.- le dijo Hermione preocupada.

-No te preocupes tanto mujer que estoy bien.- le sonrió Pansy.

-Déjame traerte un emparedado por lo menos.- le pidió Hermione con ojos brillozos.

-¿Vas a seguir insistiendo?- le pregunto Pansy con media sonrisa, sus ojos verdes brillando y su boca curvada hacia arriba en una mueca pecaminosa.

-Insistiendo para que comas...- comenzó a explicar nerviosa la castaña.

-¿He dicho yo otra cosa?- pregunto Pansy divertida, inclinándose hacia la castaña algunos centímetros.

-Pansy...- susurró Hermione y sin poderse contener se lanzó hacia ella atrapando su boca con desesperación, Pansy la miro sorprendida pero al paso de algunos segundos cedió al deseo de Hermione; colocando sus manos en las caderas de la castaña, quien la besaba con desesperación.

No hablaron, Hermione movía sus manos presurosa por el cuerpo de Pansy, no dejaba las manos quietas, al contrario de Pansy, quien había dejado sus manos en el cuello de la castaña. Y se besaban, sus labios entreabiertos atrapaban los de la otra y los volvían a atrapar.

Hermione jadeo en la boca de la pelinegra y se sentó sin dejar de besarla, Pansy se había sentado a horcajadas sobre ella, la castaña mantenía sus manos nerviosas en la espalda de Pansy, quien todavía tenía sus manos en el cuello de la castaña.

Y en ese momento...

Muy lentamente...

La puerta se abrió...

Y una sorprendida Tonks...

Miro la escena incrédula...

Tonks cerro la puerta tras ella, las chicas en la cama se asustaron ante el ruido y se separaron de inmediato. La expresión en la cara de Hermione era de miedo total, la de Pansy era de incertidumbre.

-Chicas...- comenzó a decir Tonks

-No es lo que parece.- se apresuró a decir Hermione.

-Pense que habías venido porque te preocupaba que ella no comiera.- le dijo Tonks a la castaña.

-Yo...viene a eso.- susurró Hermione.

-Y le ibas a dar de comer otra cosa...- insinuó Tonks.

-Hermione dice la verdad, ella estaba...insistiendo para que comiera pero...ya se iba.- dijo atropelladamente la morena.

-¿Insistiendo con su lengua en tu boca?- le pregunto Tonks a Pansy pícaramente, Pansy miro a Hermione, la incertidumbre en los ojos de Hermione, Pansy no entendía porque la castaña la había besado, no la entendía.

-Tonks...- comenzó a susurrar Pansy acercándose a la pelirosa lentamente.

-Voy a hablar con Molly sobre esto, y tu deberías serle fiel a Ronald, Hermione.- le dijo Tonks a la castaña; Pansy se terminó de acercar a Tonks y la beso...Tonks la alejó un poco mirándola fijamente.

-Te compro tu silencio.- le dijo Pansy con seriedad.

-Ummm...dejamos solas Hermione, haré tratos con Pansy...y diles a los demás que me tuve ir, que me llamo una prima...y evita que la pelirroja venga al cuarto.- le dijo Tonks a la castaña que aún estaba en la cama, Hermione se sonrojó y salió rápido del cuarto.

-Te extrañe...- susurró Tonks colocando sus manos en la cintura de Pansy con firmeza y la beso, Pansy respondió el beso fogazmente, Tonks la fue empujando suavemente hacia la cama con una sonrisa.

-Te gusta jugar con fuego.- le dijo entre besos Tonks.

-Hermione no es un juego; es una amiga.- susurró Pansy bajo el dominio de la bruja mayor.

-¿Y yo?- pregunto la pelirosa.

-Tu...tu eres caliente.- susurró Pansy girandose para poder dominar a la otra y comenzando a sacarle la camisa a Tonks.

-Espera...- la detuvo Tonks empujandola levemente, colocándose sobre Pansy...quien la miraba expectante y había colocado sus manos en los muslos desnudo de la bruja mayor, subiendo y bajando, el traje en volandas de Tonks subía y bajaba con las manos de Pansy.

-¿Te gustan?- le pregunto Tonks.

-Me gustan .- sentenció Pansy con una sonrisa pecaminosa.

-A mi gustas tu.- le dijo Tonks sacándole la camisa y ante la vista excitada de Pansy comenzar a jugar con los pechos de la morena.

...

Hermione estaba fuera del cuarto, recostada de la puerta escuchaba los ruidos que se producían dentro de este...hasta qué escucho un gemido...y claramente era de Pansy.

Hermione apretó las manos, dio media vuelta y se fue hacia la cocina a paso rápido, encontrándose a medio camino a Ginny. La pelirroja miro la expresión furiosa de Hermione confundida, no entendía que le había pasado.

-¿Estas bien Hermione?- le pregunto la pelirroja.

-Si...- susurró la castaña.

-Voy al cuarto, ya se están despidiendo ¿No has visto a Tonks?- le pregunto Ginny.

-Ehh..Tonks se fue, una prima le ellas envió un patronus, sólo me dijo que tenía que irse.- dijo una nerviosa Hermione moviendo las manos inquieta.

-Oh, pues vamos a decirle a Remus; y luego nos vamos pal cuarto.- le dijo Ginny dándose la vuelta junto a la castaña que asentía desanimada.

-¡No!- grito de repente Hermione cuando cayo en cuenta.

-¿No que?- le pregunto Gin confundida.

-Que...no vamos pal cuarto...mejor vamos a dar una vuelta por el patio.- dijo Hermione moviendo las manos y sin mirar a la pelirroja a los ojos. Ginny noto lo rara y nerviosa que estaba Hermione, pero sólo se limitó a asentir.

-Vamos entonces.- le dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa...

Y emprendieron la marcha...

Y mientras caminaban Hermione recordó el beso...

Y estuvo a punto de ponerse colorada...

Pero aparto el recuerdo...

Suspiro resignada...

Debía buscar una explicación razonable para su comportamiento...

Pansy le preguntaría...

Eso lo tenía claro...

Y tenía miedo a no tener una explicación para cuando ella lo hiciera...

Luego recordó el beso que Pansy le dio a Tonks...

Y el gemido que escucho...

Sintió coraje y temor;

Estaba jugando con fuego...

La asustaba el sólo pensar que Tonks hablaría...

Aunque...

Pansy le había comprado el silencio...

Ante eso...

La castaña apretó el entrecejo...

En ese momento...

Deseo estar en la posición de Tonks...

Que Pansy le comprará su silencio...

Con una excitante sección de sexo...

XOXO

**Le encantaba hacerse la fuerte, tanto que aprendió a aguantarse las ganas de llorar con una sonrisa.**

XOXO

¿Y q ? Os gusto? Déjenme saber sus opiniones princesas shiiii? *.* un besooooo


	7. Chapter 7

Hola amoressss!

**Nata Anónima:** ¡Hey! O.O emm mejor llora ^w^ aún soy muy joven para morir. :'( yo no la quiero hacer sufrir, es necesario xD dejando el cachondeo! Pss q se le va A hacer, es parte de la historia :/ Pansy...see es frustrante pero así es :'( "solo amigas" por ahora ;) jajaja ¿Vdd q si? Tonsk es todo un personaje ^w^ debemos admitir q vendió caro su silencio ;) xD jeje me halaga que te guste, jeje :') q hasta me he enocionao leyendo tu Review. Un beso preciosa!

**SoDawnBeautiful1**: jajaja pss abra que poner a Tonks en su lugar para que te guste mas xD jeje seguro q este te gusta más, Tonks casi no aparece ^w^ jeje beso princesa!

**Kali**: Uy! Otra más q no gusta de Tonks xD jaja nose por que.. xD la relación Tonks-Pansy (Q realmente no es en sii una relación) pss no durará mucho ^w^ sii! Es bastante sarcastico q sea ella la que le hable a Hermione de fidelidad; pero así son algunas personas ;). Un beso preciosa!

**Soy-Un-Unicornio-Mulicolor: **jajaja noo! No estoy de coñá, xD o Gálvez estaba un poquito demasio feliz escribiendo y me ha dao con molestar a los personajes ^w^ uhh noo! La pelirroja no! Esa mi novia xD Uy q me he sentio cruel al leer ese "Hermione esta sufriendo." See :( por ahora es su amiga Hermione, sólo eso :'( jajaja tu estas loca! Me ha echo gracia esa frase "Hermione...la desea y ella sólo la ve como una amiga." O.O parece mentira ¿cierto? Madre mía! :O ¿Odiar a Pansy? Eso es un delito! Te voy a mandar a Azkaban! Jajaja ¿Pero quien dijo q fue Zabinni? ;) eso aún no es un hecho. Jajaja la q me reí con ese "Eliminalo" jaja creo q me lo imagine bien dramático xD ufff ay mucha gente en tu lista negra D: ¿¡Te gusto algo!? :D uhh pobre Pansy! Jajaja promesa! la adorable pelirroja (q es mia por cierto!) no se va a enamorar de Pansy :D jajaja sii se nos muere! Para q veas! Tonks no lo noto :'( ashh pero no te documento na de ese tema q pa eso es el capitulo de hoy. Pss sin más! Un beso preciosa!

**Allen-Walker:** xD jajaja hasta me lo he imaginado jaja todo el capítulo repitiendo esa frases xD jaja ¡Yeaii! Q bueno q te haya encantado y no defraudar :') jeje pss aún no estoy segura si será final feliz o triste xD es q va saliendo con el tiempo, depende de mi ánimo xD jajaja enserioo q si! Nadie lo hubiera dicho mejor! Así se portó la Potter! Jaja no podrías describirlo mejor jaja O.o ¿te ha dejado desbaratada? ¿interiormente hablando cierto? XD jeje psss espero disfrutes de este nuevo capítulo un beso princesa!

**Agus**: estaba contestando los Reviews para subir el CAP cuando me ha llegado el tuyo xD jeje y he dicho ¡El destino quiere q lo suba hoy! XD jeje gracias! Hago lo mejor q puedo pa intentar atraparlos con la trama ¿Errores gramaticales? Ha de ser q se me corren los dedos, ya me paso a releer los capítulos y arreglarlos. :) un beso Preciosaaa! Y nos leemos!

Ahora...

Sin demorar más...

A leer!

X

x

X

x

**Capitulo 7: Platicas con y sin sentido**

Voz en Off Pansy

**Desde pequeña he tenido un pensamiento que jamás dejare de llevar pase lo que pase...yo siempre he creido en esta enseñanza que lei en una vieja revista "Las mejores fotos son las que se toman distraído , los mejores besos son los robados, las mejores relaciones empiezan de la nada, las mejores salidas son sin planearse, los mejores abrazos son los que se dan cuando menos te los esperas, las mejores amistades llegan en momentos que nunca imaginaste." La vida con el tiempo...me ha enseñado que...el que lo escribió estaba en lo cierto.**

XOXO

Hermione logro entretener a Ginny hora y media fuera de su cuarto, que si vamos a contar las estrellas, que si practiquemos hechizos básicos...se le ocurrieron una y mil excusas pero...

Al final...

Ginny se cansó...

-Seguimos mañana Mione, que ya no puedo más.- le dijo la pelirroja con gesto cansado.

-Vale...vamos al cuarto.- susurró Hermione.

Ginny no lo noto, pero había tensión en el ambiente...

Mientras caminaban al cuarto...

El corazón de Hermione le latía en la boca...

Y cuando visualizo la puerta...

Tuvo miedo...

Temor...

¿Y si Tonks aún no se había ido?...

Esa era la inmensa duda de Hermione...

-Hermione ¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunto Gunny sujetando el pomo bajo su mano derecha, Hermione la miro y se limitó a asentir sonriendo.

Y es que...

No tenía palabras...

Se le habían escapado...

Se habían esfumado...

El latir desbocado de su corazón...

Le impedía articular letra alguna...

Pensaba que si hablaba...

Echaría a llorar como una cría...

Y Ginny giró el pomo...

Y Hermione dejo de respirar por un segundo...

La puerta se abrió...

Y Hermione adentro su vista mientras Ginny entraba...

El lugar sumido en una profunda oscuridad...

Hermione entro tras Ginny...

La pelirroja se tiró en su cama...

Hermione miro la cama de Pansy...

Y al fin respiró...

La morena yacía acostada boca bajo...

La sábana apenas cubría desde la parte baja de su espalda...

Dejando al descubierto que nada cubría su torso...

-Es tan creída que duerme desnuda...- le dijo Ginny a la castaña cambiandose la ropa.

-Si.- suspiro Hermione, sabía que era mentira, que la morena no dormía desnuda, dormía con un pijama muy mono según Hermione.

-Este será un largo verano.- susurró Ginny acomodandose en su cama...y minutos más tarde cayendo dormida.

Hermione se cambió la ropa, un pijama color lila cubría su cuerpo cuando ella se metió en la cama. Se acostó mirando hacia Pansy...mirándola fijamente.

Segundo tras segundo...

Minuto tras minuto...

Y ella la miraba...

La miraba sólo a ella...

Sólo miraba su rostro...

Esas facciones de princesa...

Hermione sonrió embelesada...

A sus ojos...

A la morena en su totalidad...

Pansy...

Tenía el rostro pálido...

El rostro más pálido y hermoso que hubiese visto la castaña...

Era casi como la leche...

Y a Hermione le encantaba la leche...

La castaña sonrió al pensarlo...

Y al paso de los minutos esa sonrisa desapreció...

Haciendo presencia una mueca confusa...

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Cerro sus ojos color miel y cuando los abrió...

Y miro a Pansy...

Sintió miedo...

Sintió dos tipos diferentes de miedo...

Miedo a sus sentimientos, y miedo sus acciones...

Eran dos miedos completamente diferentes...

Porque a sus pensamientos los podía controlar...

Pero a sus acciones...

A sus acciones no...

Y eso...era lo que más le asustaba...

-Me confundes...me estresas...me haces actuar de una forma que me asusta.- susurró Hermione y dejo de mirar a Pansy...

Enterró la cara en la almohada...

Sentía que se le presionaba el pecho...

La cabeza comenzaba a palpitarle...

Los ojos le picaban...

La respiración se le agito...

Y una lágrima triste y solitaria rodó hasta su almohada...

Comenzando así el llanto...

Se encogió sobre si misma...

Y sin más...

Lloro...

Lloro como jamás había llorado...

Lloro con miedo...

Lloro con confusión...

Lloro sin saber si quiera porque lloraba...

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Amaneció al día siguiente, rayos colándose de una manera rápida por el gran ventanal de la habitación de los chicos...

El primero en abrir sus verdes ojos fue Harry...

Se talló los ojos...

Abostezo...

Y busco sus anteojos por la mesa...

Los hayo...

Y se los coloco con pesar...

El Moreno aún adormilado se levantó dando tumbos...

Llego a la ventana y miro hacia afuera con cara cansada...

Y luego de golpe recordó que tenía algo que hacer...

Y el sueño desapareció...

Salio corriendo en busca de su lechuza...

-Buenos días Harry.- lo saludo Molly al verlo bajar las escaleras con tanta prisa.

-Buenos días señora Molly.- le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa y siguiendo su camino.

-¿A dónde vas con tantas prisas?- le pregunto Arthur junto a Molly...pero silencio fue la única respuesta.

-Hey amiguito.- saludo Harry a su lechuza dándole una suave caricia, el ave soltó un graznido.

-Entrega esto lo antes posible.- le dijo Harry dándole de comer y colocando una carta en su pico, la lechuza soltó un graznido y salió volando.

Harry la vio desaparecer...

Suspiro...

Era una carta para Dumbledore...

Necesitaba hablar con el...

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Al mismo tiempo...

Pansy se restregaba en su cama...

De un lado a otro...

El sudor empapaba su frente y pecho...

Sus cabellos negros pegándose a su frente...

-¡Harry!- grito como tantas veces...

Se levantó de golpe...

Y ante la fuerza cayo al suelo...

Recordó de inmediato que no estaba en su torre Slytherin...

Intento recordar donde había dejado su medicina...

Ante su desesperación de conseguir su calmante...

No se dio cuenta...

De qué había despertado a Hermione...

La castaña miro adormilada el lugar...

Preguntándose de donde provenía el ruido que la había despertado...

Hasta qué la vio...

Tirada en el suelo...

Arrastrandose hacia su baúl...

-Pansy ¿Qué te sucede? - pregunto una preocupada Hermione saliendo de su cama y corriendo hacia la morena.

Pansy temblaban de arriba a bajó...

-Mis gotas...- se limitó a decir señalando su baúl.

-¿Gotas? ¿Tomás algún medicamento?- pregunto una confundida castaña.

-Si...busca.- las sílabas le temblaban a la morena.

Hermione comenzó a rebuscar en el baúl, removió todo, buscando y buscando...hasta qué vio el frasco de cristal. Y lo saco mostrándoselo a Pansy, quien asintió extendiendo la mano.

La morena tomo el calmante sin dejar el temblequeo de su cuerpo y abrazo el frasco a su cuerpo cuando término. Hermione la miraba, en esa posición indefensa...

-Gracias.- susurró Pansy.

-No ha sido nada. No sabía que te medicarás.- dijo Hermione.

-Si...¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Mi locura y sensualidad viene de la mediación, castaña.- le dijo bromista Pansy, Hermione sonrió pero luego bajo la mirada del rostro de Pansy y se sonrojó hasta la punta del cabello.

Pansy miro como Hermione había bajado la mirada...

Miro hacia abajo...

Y sin levantar la vista...

Sonrió...

Sonrió petulante...

No podía evitarlo...

Estaba en su ser...

-Hermione...¿Te gustan?- pregunto señalando sus pechos.

-Yo...lo siento...no miraba.- intento excusarse la castaña moviéndose a buscarle algo para que se cubriera, sacando una risa del pecho de la morena.

-Ya...Emm...creo que tenemos que hablar.- comenzó a decir Pansy caminando hacia Hermione, tomando la camisa que ella le ofrecía.

-Si, lose, yo...tengo que explicarte.- comenzó a decir una nerviosa castaña sin saber donde colocar sus ojos, Pansy frente a ella todavía no se ponía la camiseta, estaba ocupada mirando los arranques nerviosos de Hermione.

-Si, pero cálmate, te ha a dar un ataque mujer.- bromeo la pelinegra comenzando a ponerse la camisa, y el segundo que Pansy tardo en meter su cabeza por el agujero de la camisa Hermione le hizo un escaneo a los pechos de Pansy y parte de su torso.

Y Pansy lo supo...

Porque cuando término de ponerse la camisa...

En la cara de la castaña había una mirada...

Una mirada extraña...

Una mirada que había visto antes...

Una mirada que la morena encontraba demasiado cargada de deseo sexual...

-Entonces...- comenzó a decir Pansy...Hermione salió de su mundo.

-Noqueriayosolotehebesadoyhasidouneror.- dijo la castaña sin respirar y tremendo temblequeó que tenía en las sílabas, que no se le había entendido ni el alma.

-¿Qué mierda has dicho?- una mueca de no entender nada se había extendido por el rostro de Pansy.

La de ojos color miel tomo una gran respiración y luego del salir lentamente el aire...

Pero no logró tranquilizarse aún...

Seguía nerviosa...

Pansy la miraba fijamente con sus hermosos ojos Esmeralda.

-Yo...yo...Ay! No se lo que me pasa.- y se rindió Hermione.

Ante la mirada sorprendida de Pansy...

Los ojos de la castaña comenzaban a cristalizarse...

-Pero...no llores.- dijo Pansy abrazándola cuando una lágrima se le escapó a Hermione.

-Lo siento, estoy pareciendo idiota.- dijo Hermione intentando alejarse.

-Yo no pienso eso, Hermione, el beso de ayer...bueno, los besos...- la morena no pudo evitar soltar una risita al final de la oración.

Hermione se alejó a mirarla a los ojos...

-Los besos de ayer, fueron muy bonitos, yo...eres preciosa, bueno, me quedo corta, tu eres hermosa, una princesa, y también eres muy excitante pero...lo de ayer no estuvo bien.- le dijo Pansy acariciandole la mejilla. Hermione miro al suelo, Pansy hizo que la volviera a mirar.

-No...no pienses que el problema fueron los besos o...bueno cuando te me subiste encima me excito, fue caliente pero...tienes novio y eres mi amiga...- susurró Pansy, Hermione lo supo al instante, el problema no era que tuviese novio...sino que...Pansy se empeñaba en que eran amigas.

-Tu, tienes razón, además...yo te bese por, no se...se me nubló la mente.- se excusó Hermione sin mirar a los ojos a la morena

-Te entiendo, es que a cualquiera se le nubla, que tremendo cuerpo que me gasto.- alardeo Pansy con suficiencia.

-Presumida.- susurró Hermione dándole una colleja suave.

-¡Hey! ¿Por qué me golpeas?- fingió Pansy ofensa dramáticamente.

-Por presumida.- le soltó Hemrione

-¡Mírala! Y se queda tan tranquila.- le dijo Pansy aún con su pose de mujer claramente ofendida.

-Pues si, sólo he dicho la verdad.- se río Hermione.

-Te lo perdono, pero sólo porque estas muy bonita.- le dijo Pansy con una sonrisa encantadora, Hermione se le quedo mirando embobada.

-Guapa.- le soltó Pansy dándole un beso en la mejilla y levantándose del suelo, Hermione sonrió atontada.

-Me voy a dar un baño, que después de lo de anoche estoy con un olorcito raro...- comentaba Pansy olisqueandose así misma.

-Ya lo creo.- susurró Hermione, apenas se escucho lo que dijo, pero el tono había sido molesto, por recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior

-No olvides que hoy viene Dumbleodre, hay que contarle sobre la marca esa.- le recordó Hermione levantándose del suelo, Pansy la miro...

-Claro, haber si no le entra la de hechizarme por mantenermelo callado.- hablo Pansy dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Te lo tendrías bien merecido.- le dijo Hermione.

Pansy iba a responder pero...

Ginny soltó un gruñido y se giró en la cama...

Pansy la miro con una sonrisa...

Hermione también la miro...

-Ay que sexy la pelirroja.- bromeo Pansy, Hermione comenzó a reír ante las palabras, Pansy sólo le guiño y salió del cuarto.

Hermione dio un largo suspiro, esa morena...esa morena la traía mal...y la castaña fue a sentarse en su cama, segundos después se tendió y con una sonrisa se quedo mirando el techo completamente ida.

-Buen día.- saludo Pansy a Harry, quien salía del baño ya vestido.

-Buenos días.- le devolvió el saludo el Moreno.

Sin más Pansy entro al baño, pero cuando iba a cerrar la puerta Harry la detuvo metiendo la mano. Pansy lo miro fijamente, y su hermano le regreso la mirada...y luego silencio; simple silencio.

-Dumbleodre llegara en poco tiempo, estaremos reunidos en el comedor.- le dijo el Moreno antes de darse la vuelta.

Pansy entro al baño...

Se desvistió...

Y con un suspiro agotado encendió la ducha...

Y entro...

Y suspiro...

El agua caliente mojando su piel...

Y otro suspiro cuando metió la cabeza bajo el agua...

Su cabello mojado...

Su piel pálida...

Su cuerpo delgado...

Y levantó el rostro mientras el agua le caía sobre el cabello...

Miro hacia las baldosas frente a ella...

Coloco las manos hacia adelante apoyandose de ellas...

Suspiro...

Tenía tanto que pensar...

...

Horas más tarde

...

-Haber pelirroja que amaneciste de un humor.- le decía Pansy a Ginny mientras caminaban hacia el comedor, al cual debían haber llegado hace unos veinte minutos.

-¡Que vamos tarde por tu culpa! ¡Hermione nos cuelga! ¡No debimos ir a las tres escobas, que no hemos conseguido nada!- se quejaba la pelirroja.

-Claro que si, conseguimos que aquella mujer nos diera su tarjeta.- dijo divertida Pansy.

-¡¿Tu estas de coña cierto!? ¡Era estrella del porno! Creyó que éramos de las suyas, y pa colmo lesbianas, que se creyó que éramos novias...bueno, de ti no me sorprende que tu dices lesbiana desde el chalequito que tienes hasta la sonrisa.- seguía hablando la pelirroja.

-¡Que no es pa tanto mujer! A mi no me importaría hacer un videito contigo.- le dijo Pansy bromista.

-Caminando delante de mi, delante de mi y con las manos donde las vea.- le dijo Ginny, riendo pero fingiendo seriedad.

-¡Alá! Que soy muy decente pelirroja, que si una chica me dice que no...pues le beso los labios pa que cambie de opinión.- Pansy le guiño el ojo ante la sugerencia, Ginny enrojeció.

-Sigue, sigue con el cachondeo; que nos va a caer una bien fea.- tras esas palabras ambas llegaron a la cocina.

Al cruzar la puerta...

Se encontraron con un silencio absoluto...

Y pares de ojos en ellas...

Pansy se intimido al ver la mirada de su hermano, y más al ver la de Hermione...

Pero no fue la única...

Ginny estaba más acojonada que ella...

-¿Dónde estabas Ginebra?- le pregunto Molly a su hija

-He salido con Pansy.- susuro la pelirroja, Molly miro de mala manera a la morena.

-¿A dónde han ido?- volvió a interrogar Molly.

-A las tres escobas.- susuro Ginny, se sentía intimidada allí, ante sus padres, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Charlie y Dumbleodre.

-¿Y qué hacían allí? Creo que os di órdenes de no salir de la casa.- sentenció Molly volviendo a mirar con molestia a La Potter.

-Ha sido mi culpa.- y allí salió Pansy en su defensa.

Ginny sonrió...

Sabía que Pansy lo haría...

Si como bien decía la pelirroja...

Esa morena tenía problemas...

Se creía un caballero de los tiempos medievales que iban por ahí rescatando princesas...

-Si yo se que es su culpa.- le lanzo Molly.

-Creo que no es momento para esto cariño, luego hablábamos con ellas.- le dijo Arthur tranquilizando a su mujer.

-Pansy...- dijo Dumbledore interfiriendo.

-Hola Director.- dijo incomoda la morena.

-acércate.- volvió a hablar Dumbledore, la morena obedeció.

-Me ha contado Harry...sobre la marca...¿Podrías mostrárnosla?- pidió Remus junto a Dumbledore, Pansy miro nerviosa el suelo y luego, con toda la calma del mundo se saco la camisa.

-Madre de dios.- una exclamación que salió de la boca de Molly, cubriendose la boca a la vez que hablaba

-No puede ser.-susuro Ronks...Pansy la miro...sus ojos se cruzaron, y Pansy lo vio, vio como la Aurora se recriminaba a si misma.

Claramente en esos momentos Tonks se sintió impotente.

Ella había estado tres veces con Pansy...

Y jamás...

Jamás se había fijado en la marca...

A la Aurora se le cristalizaron los ojos...

Se sintió morir...

¿Que clase de Aurora soy?

Fue la pregunta que cruzo la mente de Tonks...

-Esta muy desarrollada.- susuro Dumbleodre, Pansy guardo silencio.

-Debiste acudir a nosotros cuando aparición esa.- dijo el directo señalando la marca que se parecía a la de Harry, en el hombro de la morena.

-Lo siento.- susurró Pansy.

-¿Se puede hacer algo?- pregunto una preocupada Hermione junto a Ginny.

-Si...claro que se puede...o se podría haber echo...no se si ya sirva de algo.- susurró Sirius observando la marca con claras lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas.

-¿Cómo? No la puedes dejar morir Sirius, hay que intentarlo todo.- dijo Harry desesperado.

-Lo haremos Harry, lo haremos...pero es magia negra...luchara por quedarse en el cuerpo...cuando recién empieza de puede exterminar, pero llegado a este punto...queda el riesgo de que Pansy muera si intentamos extirparle la magia...tomaría tiempo y podríamos perderte en el proceso de exterminación.- explico Sirius lo mejor que pudo.

- Por el momento no puedes volver a utilizar el hechizo, debemos detener lo más posible su propagación...necesitamos tiempo...- le dijo Remus a Pansy colocándole una mano en el hombro.

-¿Y que de la poción sagradeus?- pregunto Hermione.

-¿Qué dices?- pregunto un sorprendido Arthur.

-He leído que cura todos los hechizos oscuros.- hablo Hermione con suficiencia.

-Y lo hace...pero...no es fácil prepararla, se corta con facilidad y...los ingredientes son difíciles de conseguir.- dijo Molly mirando a la castaña con tristeza.

-Yo podría intentarla.- declaro Hermione, Pansy la miro agradecida.

-déjenos solos un minuto chicos.- pidió Dumbledore.

Pansy, Harry, Ginny y Hermione abandonaron el comedor.

-Gracias.- le dijo Pansy a la castaña.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto ella confundida.

-Por intentar ayudarme, por querer salvarme.- le contesto Pansy.

-Eso hacen las amigas.- susurró Hermione.

-Si, te pondrás bien Pansy.- le dijo Ginny pasándole los brazos por encima de los hombros.

-¿Y ustedes dos? ¿Por qué han llegado tarde?- las interrogó Hermione cruzándose de brazos.

-Pues que hemos ido a comprar dulces, y luego nos hemos ido a las tres escobas y que...Adivina- le contaba Ginny mientras Pansy sacaba una bolsa plástica llena de chuches.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Hermione.

-Adivina, adivina.- insistió Ginny.

-Nose, se detuvieron a tomarse unas cervezas.- dijo Hermione lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-¡No! Una chica, súper guapa, Samantha se llama...rubia despampanante, que parecía modelo la chica...el punto es que se ha acercao mirándole el culo a Pansy, si tendrá razón la perra esta cuando dice que su culo es especial, pues que se a acercao.- seguía contando Ginny ante las risas de Pansy al recordar el momento y la cara confundida de Hermione.

-Y a dicho "Morena, si quieres nos vamos y te hago ver las estrellas" y que yo me he quedado con cara de poker porque vamos que es de día, y la perra esta que le ha dao por hacer el tonto y le ha dicho "No puedo dejar sola a mi novia." Y yo de nuevo con cara de poker...que me he preguntao ¿Y la novia de esta donde esta?- seguía Ginny en su mundo, contando el cuento largó ante las risitas de Pansy y la cara de poker de Hermione.

-Y que de la nada la atención de la rubia se posó en mi, que me mira de arriba a bajó de una manera que me hizo sentir violada; y que sin más dice "Ella también se puede venir a ver las estrellas." Y yo de nuevo me he preguntado como vamos a ver las estrellas si es de día pero como Pansy es bien despierta pues que le dijo "Lo siento pero sólo yo llevo a mi novia a ver, tocar y oír las estrellas." Y que yo...claramente me he quedado como ¿Ella tiene novia? Y luego me he preguntao si las estrellas se pueden oír y...- Ginny seguía en su rollo

Pansy se recostaba de la pared muerta de risa...

Hermione ya había dejado asomar la sonrisa incrédula...

Y Harry miraba a Ginny suprimiendo la carcajada.

-Y que viene lo bueno, la rubia buenorra ha sacado una tarjeta y que me la a puesto en las berzas...- siguió hablando Ginny señalando sus pechos súper colorada, y Harry rompió en carcajadas junto a una Pansy que se sujetaba el estómago sin dejar de reír.

-Y yo sin enterrarme aún de que nos había estado invitando a follar; y sólo me di cuenta cuando me ha dicho "Pelirroja, si logras convencerla, nos montamos un trío, lo hacemos video y nos dan dinero por ello." Y esta zorra, porque eres una zorra Pansy, que me ha cogido y me ha pegado un morreo, metiendome la lengua hasta el cogote y sólo se ha excusao diciendo "Pa que dejara de molestarnos." Que me siento utilizada y ñoña.- término Ginny el relato, Hermione frente a ella la miraba fijamente...y al final...soltó también la carcajada.

-¿Pero porqué os reís?- pregunto la pelirroja.

Carcajadas fue la respuesta.

-¿Os estáis riendo de mi?- pregunto ofendida la pelirroja.

-Que no que no, cariño.- dijo Pansy aguantando la risa y con voz melosa.

-Nos estamos riendo contigo.- término de decir Pansy y volvió a reír junto a los otros dos.

-¿Sabes que? Tu y yo terminamos Pansy...- sentenció Ginny.

-¿Me estas dejando?- pregunto Pansy fingiendo estar ofendida.

-Si, ya no soy tu novia.- dijo Ginny levantando el mentón.

-¿Qué mierda dices?- pregunto Ron apareciendo en el pasillo, la risa de Harry y Hermione desapareció...

Ginny lo miro con los ojos a medio salir...Pansy lo miraba algo divertida.

-¡Que has entendido mal Ron!- dijo Ginny ante la acusadora mirada de su hermano.

-¿Qué he escuchado mal?- pregunto furioso el pelirrojo.

-No es lo que parece Ronald.- intento decirle Hermione.

-No las cubráis más, si es que mi hermana es muy sana...y esta...esta serpiente venenosa y perturbada ya la ha confundido...es que...como descubra que...que le has metido mano a mi hermana te mato descerebrada.- Ron había acercado a Pansy echo una furia.

-¿Y si sólo le metí la lengua?- pregunto Pansy en plan cachondeo, Hermione suprimió la risa.

-¡Yo te mato!- Ronald saco la varita pero Pansy había sido más rápida y ya lo apuntaba.

-Tranquilo comadreja.- le susurró Pansy.

-Que aún cuando yo quisiera tu hermana es muy hetero, que estamos bromeando, ella y yo nada que ver.- le dijo Pansy y lo empujo levemente del hombro.

-Pansy dice la verdad, Ron.- le dijo Hermione acercándose a él.

-¿Lo juras?- pregunto un preocupado Ron, Hermione asintió.

-Ufff, tremendo susto...pensé que mi hermana de había cambiado de acera, que le da un patatús a mi madre .- suspiro el pelirrojo.

-Que conste que si yo quisiera, te cambio de acera.- le susurró Pansy a Ginny, la pelirroja soltó una risita.

-Que corra el aire entre ustedes.- salió el pelirrojo empujando a Pansy para que se alejara de su hermana

-Que te tengo vigila Potter, le estabas metiendo la lengua en el oído.- le dijo Ronald mirándola de mala manera ante la mirada incrédula de Hermione y Harry.

-Pero tu estas enfermo, chico y después la perturbada soy yo.- dijo Pansy incrédula, parándose junto a Hermione.

-Te estoy vigilando, y ni lo intetes con Hermione, que ella si tiene bien definido que lo que le gustan son los machos; no como mi pequeña Ginny.- dijo el pelirrojo abrazando más a la pelirroja, quien hizo mala cara.

Ante las palabras de Ronald...

Hermione miro al suelo...

Pansy miro a Hermione...

Hermione suspiro...

Sabía que ron estaba equivocado...

Que en la casa...

La más confundida...

No era Ginny...

Era ella...

La que estaba cayendo en las redes de Pansy...

Era ella...

Y lo más triste de todo...

Es que no sabía como salir de esa confusión, si es que algún día salía de ella.

Pansy sabía la confusión de Hermione...

Lo veía en su mirada...

En sus actos...

Sabía que no sabía que rayos quería...

Sabía que la castaña estaba en esos momentos en que te dices ¿Que coño me pasa?

Pansy lo sabía...

Pero pensaba que no podía hacer nada...

No era su culpa...

Ella no había querido confundir a la castaña...

No había querido ser su nuevo deseo...

Sólo había pasado...

-Entren chicos.- salió a decirles Remus.

Volvieron a entrar.

-Hemos decido darle la oportunidad a la joven Granger de preparar la poción mientras estudiamos posibles métodos alternativos...como quiera tomaremos precauciones...- hablaba Sirius mirando a la pequeña Potter.

-Desde ahora, no podrás salir de aquí Pansy...hasta que tengamos todo controlado, y no sol va para ti Pansy, también todos los demás...no saldrán de aquí. Estamos en tiempos de peligro, han habido ataques de Mortifagos por muchos lugares y no es seguro que salgáis.- les aviso el auror con mirada sería.

-¿Entendieron?- le pregunto Molly a los jóvenes.

Todos de limitaron a asentir...pero...

-¿Eso incluye no salir al patio?- pregunto Ronald rascándose la cabeza.

-Imbécil.- murmuro Pansy.

-No cariño, puedes salir al patio.- le dijo Molly a su hijo cariñosamente.

-¿Tu entendiste?- le pregunto Molly a Pansy.

-Claro, si no soy su hijo.- se burlo ella.

-Pansy por favor.- le dijo Sirius.

La morena chisto por lo bajó y mientras los adultos seguía hablando, y con ellos Harry y Hermione, la morena se acercó a la única adulta que guardaba silencio...Tonks.

-Hola.- le dijo.

-Pansy...perdóname.- y sin más Tonks la abrazo.

Pansy se quedo helada...

No entendía el porque la pelirosa se disculpaba...

Pero después de unos segundos...

Lo entendió...

-No importa...- susurró Pansy respondiendo el abrazo

Tonks no dijo nada...en parte porque no podía hablar delante de todos los aurores o se enterrarían de todo...los demás observaban la escena con ternura...nadie se imaginaba el motivo del abrazo, todos creían que era para reconfortar a Pansy.

Excepto Hermolne...

Quien ya había pensado muchas cosas...

Entre ellas...

Se había preguntado...

¿Cómo Tonks no lo noto?...

He interiormente...

Pensaba que la bruja era una irresponsable...

Y que si hubiese estado más pendiente...

La vida de Pansy...

No dependería ahora...

De un fino hilo..

XXX

La diferencia entre "Gustar", "Querer" y "Amar" es la misma diferencia entre "Por ahora", "Un tiempo" y "Por siempre"

XXX

¿Y qué? ¿Qué os pareció? ¿Me merezco un comentario? ¿shiii? :) un besooo y ya saben que no me molesta que dejen su opinión...:D


	8. Chapter 8

Hola amores!

_**SpDawnBeautiful1** : _*.* me encanta q te guste...contestando a tus preguntas...pss Molly la detesta porq Pansy le quito la novia a fred, desde ahí se llevan mal XD. Tonks...pss eso se irá sabiendo :) jaja y ron pss simplemente No se lleva bien con laSlytherin .-. Jjeje un besoo enorme preciosa!

_**Soy-Un-Unicornio-multicolor** : ¡Alá! ¡Cariño! Jajaja es q no soy celosa! XD uyy ¿Tontarkinson? Jajaja que Buena eres con los sobrenombres. ¡Heyy! Eso dolió, me haces ver como la mala de la peli xD jaja ¡Hurra! Que suerte tiene ser de tus escritoras preferidas ^w^ es que la vida no es justa u.u así que sólo amiga xD por ahora xD jaja pero es que..no podemos negar que la pelirroja es sexy :3 aunq hermione *.* jaja pss un poquito grandes si los tenía xD pero se veia adorable X3 ¡Ehh! ¡Como lbabaras la cabeza a Pansu te la ves conmigo! jajaja año puedooo el dominar a Zabinni... aún :( xD jeje ¡Alá! ¿Qué tu cajeros que elimine a alguien de todas formas!? Jaja pss Tonks no aparecerá por un tiempo ;) jeje *.* si te gusto? u.u ah! Q la acción no fue con quien debería u.u jajaja no sabes la que me reído! Jooo si Pansy no va de chica en chica...ella le era fiel a Astoria (aunque no lo aceptaria nunca xD) D: ¡Pobre Pansy! Q bueno deseos hacia ella! Jejeje perooo la pelirroja es mi novia ficticia, tu puede ser mi novia a distancia xD jajaja Uy q seguro entera, lo que es entera, no mueres preciosa! jajaja Pansy no le guarda rencor a Tonks eso es todo :3 jajaja ¿ te pone nerviosa cuando escribo con puntos suspensivos y cambiando de linea? Jajaja es para nose, darle tensión xD jaja es cierto! Casi siempre es cuando Mione va a sufrir (Soy mala xD) u.u me has echo sentir cruel! ¡No quiero que roces la depresión ! :( Ahhh me he quedado :O cuando he leído ese "Lo bueno..." D: eso es horrible! tragico! Triste! Depresivo! Y muchos adjetivos más! Jajaja Hermione de doctora X3 jaja ¿has tenido una idea gracias a Mi? Jeje me siento como si fuese una musa! X3 jeje no importa princesa! ¡Alá! Al final si te justo X3 me emociono *.* jeje si la relación Tonks-Pansy expiro xD pero ya sabes...sorpresas te da la vida xD feliz Navidad princesa!_

**Allen-Walker: **_T.T ayy! me siento demasiado cruel haciendo daño a la castaña u.u por hoy la dejare tranquila (medio) ¡En el capitulo de hoy Hermione no llorara! ^w^ y tu tampoco ;) jeje *.* jaja yeah beso a Ginny xD jajaja porq madre de Pansy! XD jaja psss si! Así es Pansy! xD todo le resbala, o por lo menos eso aparenta ;) Tonos ya se siete bastante culpable ¿no les da permita? XD jaja Ron! Ayy ron! El pobre Ron! Jaja no lo odieis! Jajaj xD un beso preciosa!_

_**Nata Anónima**- Hello Hello princesa! Jejej a qué me quedo bien gracioso el relato xD yo lo escribía riéndome xD jajaj ¡Me di cuenta del acento tarde! es que me encanta ese asentó! X3 Jeje ¡Alá! Amanazas y todo! XD Se que causa __estrés que sean solo amigas u.u a mi misma me lo causa xD pero...es parte de la historia jajaj ¡Wiii voy a vivir un día más! X3 jaja ¡Tantas pidiéndome que mate al pelirrojo, me lo yo a pensar xD jejeje tienes razón, casi nunca es un personajé odioso, esta es la excepción xD te acompaño en el sentimiento *.* yo también amo as la morena X3 jeje ¿A qué mola mucho la morena? Y sus comentarios son *.* yo la amo (suspiro) jeje me encanta que te guste! Jaja es que ese es el punto! XD por eso escribo con los puntos suspensivos xD es que nose es automático, uno empieza a leer como que en tensión xD ashh me encanta X3 jeje y me gusta desesperaros y que sentáis la tensión X3 jeje vale vale! Hermione no va a sufrir en el CAP de hoy! X3 ¡Hey! Eso a sido una amenaza en todo el sentido de la palabra! Si algo me sucede sera vuestra culpa xD Awwww y yo podría estar horas releyendo tu comentario! ¡ Me encanta __saber lo que pasa por la mente de los que me leen! ¡Alá! Pues a estudiar! *.* A mi me emociona q te guste X3 ¡Alá! Me sentí importante, minimizaste todo por leer mi historia X3 ashh seguro q exageras un poco! Que de los 30 no pasas seguro! Desde ahora te llamare mi niña ;) q no te sorprenda. De nada,disfruto escribiéndolo ^w^ jeje ¡Ala! A estudiar mujer! Y te envió muchos besos, dirección a Chile ;), mi niña!_

Psss yo creo que este capítulo os va a gustar! Un beso!

X

X

**Capítulo 8: ¿Sólo Amigas? **

X

X

La reunión había dado final, los aurores mayores estaban charlando en la cocina sobre temas que, según ellos, no eran de interés para los adolescente. Así qué muy educadamente les habían pedido que se fueran.

Un "Todos para afuera" de Molly de suficiente...

Ahora, la mayoría estaba en los jardines...la mayoría quiere decir los hermanos Weasley y Harry. Mientras que Ginny, Hermione y Pansy estaban en su cuarto.

-Aburrido...aburrido.- susurraba Pansy ojeando una revista en su cama.

-¿Estas de coñá? ¿Una espinita justo en la frente?- se preguntaba la pelirroja mirándose en el espejo, tapándose el pequeño barro con el flequillo que le había crecido.

Y Hermione sobre su cama intentaba encontrar la concentración para leer con tranquilidad los ingredientes y el procedimiento para preparar la posion para Pansy. Pero ni la morena ni la pelirroja eran de mucha ayuda.

-Chicas...dejad de hacer ruido.- pidió la castaña.

-Hermione que mira la espinilla que me ha salido, que se ve desde el quinto piso de Hogwarts.- se quejó Ginny girandose a mirarla.

Hermione la miro subiendo una ceja...

Pansy se carcajeo...

Ginny seguía con expresión indescifrable...

-Vale...no hago ruido.- susurró Ginny girandose hacia su cama.

Hermione volvió a concentrarse...pero, dos minutos luego noto que sus amigas estaban muy silenciosas así que las miro desconfiada. Paso de la morena a la pelirroja, y de la pelirroja a la morena lentamente.

-¡No aguanto!- salto Pansy, Hermione sonrio, recién empezaba a conocer realmente a Pansy y le encantaban sus salidas.

-Pues te aguantas.- le dijo Hermione.

-¿Y si vamos a la piscina?- pregunto Ginny.

-¿Tenéis piscina?- a Pansy se le iluminaron los ojos al preguntar.

-Pues claro, anda que nos cambiamos y nos vamos.- sentenció la pelirroja y comenzó a cambiarse la ropa.

Pansy iba a imitarla pero noto de inmediato que Hermione seguía leyendo el libro. Así qué se acercó a la castaña y se le sentó al lado. Hermione fingió no percatarse, pero si lo había echo.

-Anda castaña, a la piscina...luego seguís leyendo, tienes dos meses.- le pidió Pansy haciendo pucheritos, Hermione la miro y sonrió, le pareció súper tierna y sólo pudo asentir.

Pansy dio un salto feliz...

Hermione la miraba soltando suspiros...

Hermione lo sabía...

Ya no tenía escapatoria...

No podía negarle nada a Pansy...

-¡Alá! A cambiarse castaña, anda que te ayudo.- le dijo Pansy en ropa interior y ante la sorprendida mirada de Hermione la morena se acercó y comenzó a sacarle la ropa.

-Que yo mejor voy a cambiarme al baño.- pidió la castaña nerviosa.

-Serás tontita, que no tienes na que no tengamos...y si lo tienes me avisas para no asustarme.- le dijo Pansy bromista tirando de la camisa de una nerviosa castaña.

-Uy! bonito sujetador.- le dijo Pansy sonriendo.

-Gracias.- susurró una enrojecida Hermione.

-¿Tengo qué sacarte también los pantalones o te los sacas tu?- le pregunto Pansy divertida.

-Si...quiero decir, no, no, yo...me los saco sola.- Hermione no podía estar más roja.

-Maldito barro.- susurraba Ginny mirándose al espejo con el traje de baño ya colocado, ella estaba en su mundo, sin fijarse en sus dos amigas.

-¿Y eso que es?- le pregunto Pansy a la castaña señalando lo que esta pensaba colocarse.

-Un traje de baño.- contesto sin cortarse Hermione aún en ropa interior.

-Emmm...que eso se lo ponía mi abuela, castaña. Tienes que tener otro...- le dijo Pansy riendo, sin dejar de mirar aquella cosa horrorosa que la castaña pensaba colocarse.

-Tengo otro pero...es demasiado...- dijo nerviosa Hermione.

-¡Alá! Seguro el otro es perfecto.- bromeo Pansy giñandole el ojo.

-¿Te gusta?- le pregunto Pansy girando sobre si misma con su traje de baño negro contrastando con su piel pálida.

Hermione la miro...

Embobada era quedarse corto...

Pansy se acercó a ella...

Se coloco en detras de su espalda para ayudarle a colocarse la parte superior del traje de baño...

-Esto...debe estar bien ajustado.- susurró Pansy en la oreja de Hermione apretando las tiras.

-Para que estas...- y movió su mano hasta posarlas debajo de los pechos de Hermione, rozándolos levemente.

-Queden en el lugar indicado.- susurró en el oído y apretó ligeramente los pechos de la castaña, no sabiendo bien porque lo hacia.

Hermione cerro los ojos...

Se mordió el labio...

Y cuando Pansy se alejó de su espalda...

Tomo aire profundamente...

Sintió que la sangre se le subía a las mejilla...

Volvió a cerrar los ojos recordando la caricia...

¿No que sólo amigas?

Se pregunto confundida.

Hermione se giro al fin, mirando como Pansy la miraba ardiente, aún estaba ahí detrás de ella, sólo se había alejado unos metros. La castaña la miro confundida, Pansy la miro más confundida aún.

-¿Amigas?- le pregunto Hermione.

Pansy sonrió de medio lado...

Algo en la mirada de Hermione había cambiado...

La mirada de la morena bajo por el cuerpo de la castaña...

Ese que sólo se cubría con el traje de baño color rojo...

Bajo, subió, volvió a bajar y descanso en la mirada color miel...

La morena dio dos pasos...

La castaña de tenso...

Un paso más de la morena...

Estaban a menos de un metro...

Pansy llevo su boca a la oreja de Hermione...

Y con una sonrisa...

Y la voz más sensual que encontró...

Susurró...

-Amigas...con derechos.- y sin más se alejó hacia Ginny.

-¿Nos vamos ya pelirroja? ¿O vas a seguir viendo traumatizada la espinita?- le pregunto Pansy divertida.

-No me hace gracia, no tiene puta gracia.- dijo Ginny dándose la vuelta, odiaba el acné con todas sus fuerzas.

-Te sigues viendo igual de bonita, cuando no lo seas te lo digo...y de paso ese mismo día dejas de ser mi novia.- bromeo la morena.

-¿ Sólo estas conmigo por el físico?- pregunto Ginny fingiendo tristeza y dolor.

-Pensé que ya lo sabias.-bromeo Pansy, Ginny le pego una colleja, haciendo reír más a la morena, y de paso a Hermine que miraba todo divertida.

-Vamos pa la piscina.- canto Pansy de lo más alegre, pasando una de sus manos por encima de los hombros de Ginny, y la otra por los hombros de Hermione.

Y al hacerlo...

Hermione la miro...

Se miraron profundamente...

Pansy le sonrió...

Hermione respondió la sonrisa...

No sabían bien de que iba ese juego entre ellas...

Pero tampoco querían detenerse a pensar en ello...

...

-Me acabo de dar cuenta de que...amo tu casa pelirroja.- le dijo Pansy contemplando la piscina como una niña pequeña.

-Es la magia de la madriguera.- dijo Ginny orgullosa.

-Sería perfecto si tus hermanos no existieran.- comento Pansy, el tono fue bromista, pero Ginny sabía que ella hablaba enserio.

-Sin comentarios.- dijo Ginny caminado hasta lanzarse al agua.

-¿A la piscina no?- le pregunto Pansy a Hermione sonriendo.

-Adelantate, yo me voy a sentar un rato.- le dijo la castaña dedicándole una sonrisa y señalando con la mirada las sillas.

-Vale...pero no tardes guapa.- le dijo Pansy con un guiño.

Y cuando Hermione se dio la vuelta...

Pansy sonrió y...

Sin borrar su sonrisa...

Le pego una cachetada en el trasero...

Hermione se giró a mirarla sonrojada...

Pansy le guiño el ojo...

Hermione se sonrojó más...

-Guapa.- le dijo Pansy sonriendo antes de correr hacia la piscina y tirarse al agua.

-Pero que sexy la pelirroja mojada.- escucho Hermione que decía Pansy acercándose a Ginny, la pelirroja la empujo divertida.

-Uy Uy! ¿Por qué tan agresiva?- le pregunto Pansy riendo a la pelirroja que seguía empujandola y intentando ahogarla

-Me la debes, por el beso que me robaste.- le dijo Ginny subiendosele encima.

-¡Pelirroja! Voy a empezar a creer que realmente lo que quieres es restregaste contra mi.- le dijo Pansy intentando sacársela de encima.

-¡Ay si! Es que eres tan irresistible.- comento mordaz Ginny.

-¡Alá! Al fin lo aceptas, si es que soy perfecta...- Pansy había detenido sus intentos de sacarse a Ginny de encima y ahora sonreía con esa sonrisita de orgullo.

-Pansy...que...tengo la parte de arriba.- Ginny se había salido de sobre Pansy llevándose consiguió la parte superior del traje de baño, ajitandolo en el aire y corriendo hacia Hermione.

-¡Pelirroja! ¡Dame eso!- Pansy salió tras ella cubriendose con una mano los pechos.

-¡Hermine! ¡Pansy me quiere golpear!- grito Ginny escondiéndose tras la silla en la cual la castaña se había recostado, esta ante los gritos abrió los ojos encontrándose frente a ella a una Pansy mojada de pies a cabeza con los brazos sobre el pecho.

-¿Pero? ¿A ti te ha dado ahora con el exhibicionismo?- le pregunto la castaña mirándola de arriba a bajó.

-¡Ya quisieran ustedes! Que esa pelirroja pecosa me ha robado el sujetador.- le dijo Pansy señalando a la pelirroja acusadoramente, Hermione se giró a mirar a Ginny, quien le sonrió inocente.

-Ginny...que pueden venir tus hermanos.- le dijo Hermione mirándola apurada.

-Me estoy cobrando el morreo que me dio...- le dijo Ginny, he iba a salir corriendo de nuevo pero Pansy la atrapo en el intento y ante el forcejeo cayeron al suelo, Pansy abajo y Ginny arriba.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- pregunto Ronald apareciendo junto a sus dos hermanos y Harry.

-No es lo que parece.- dijo Hermione levantándose e interponiendose entre las chicas y los hermanos Weasley.

-¡Hermione pero míralas! Que si llego un minuto después de están comiendo la boca.- le dijo alterrado Ronlad, mientras Gin no tardaba en darle su sujetador a Pansy, quien como pudo se lo coloco.

-Ron, sólo estábamos corriendo y nos hemos resbalado.- le dijo Ginny ya de pie.

-Déjalas tranquilas, Ronald, que sólo se divertían...ustedes sigan corriendo y nadando.- les dijo Fred a las chicas sentándose en una de las sillas y sin quitar sus ojos de Pansy.

Ronald suspiro y se sentó con Hermione, Pansy y Ginny se volvieron a lanzar al agua y minutos después Harry y George las acompañaron.

-Estas preciosa Hermione.- le dijo Ron

-Gracias.- le dijo la castaña acomodandose el cabello y con sus ojos en la piscina.

Ronald suspiro embelesado, sin quitar sus ojos de la castaña y sin borrar su sonrisa embobada. Hermione en cambio, parecía estar mirando a Ron, pero tenía sus ojos fijos en la piscina, comenzaba a sentirse molesta al ver como George se acercaba mucho a Pansy.

Y paso...

En un segundo...

George agarró a la morena...

La levando sobre el agua...

Pansy soltó un grito pegando patadas y riendo...

Y luego de unos segundos el pelirrojo la bajó...

Hermione contemplo como reían juntos y la ira...

Se instaló en sus venas...

Y producto de ello...

La castaña sujeto a Ronald del cuello y lo beso...

Ronald respondió el apasionado beso...

Colocando sus manos en las caderas de la castaña...

Pegándola más así mismo...

Y Mientras lo besaba...

Hermione no quitaba sus ojos de Pansy...

Hasta qué...

La morena se dio la vuelta...

Y la vio...

Su mirada por un segundo..

No reflejo nada...

Tal vez un rayo de molestia...

Pero luego sólo se dio la vuelta y dejo de mirarlos...

-Wow.- susurró Ron cuando se separaron.

Hermione le sonrió y le acaricio la mejilla, lo miro a los ojos, el pelirrojo la miraba con sus azules ojos rebozantes de alegría.

-Que culo...- susurró Fred junto a los dos "enamorados"

Hermione miro al otro gemelo, suspiro...esos dos Wealey eran igual de masoquistas.

-¿Te traigo un plato para las babas?- le pregunto Hermione, Fred se giró a mirarla, sonriendo inocente se dedico a negar.

-Lo vas a necesitar, baboso, y para colmo babeando por una Slytherin, lesbiana e insoportable...- le dijo Ronald pegándole una colleja.

-Si, todo eso y más...y que me robo la novia, no se te olvide. Pero de que esta buena, lo esta...mírala, es un pecado no mirarla.- le dijo Fred a su hermano mordiéndose el labio.

-Si, claro, mirarla esta bien...pero vamos! Follarla con la mirada...- le decía Ronald, Hermione le pego una colleja por el comentario, Fred sólo se comenzó a reír.

-Ahí viene tu lesbiana Fred.- Le dijo Ron levantándose, susurrándole a Hermione que iba a buscar algo de comer y marchándose a buscarlo.

-Por ella...hasta me hago lesbiano.- le dijo Fred a la castaña que río ante el comentario nada normal.

-Hermione..- le dijo Pansy cuando llego a donde ella.

-¿Que?- le pregunto Hermione.

-¿Me revisas el hombro?- le pregunto Pansy acariciadose su marca.

Hermione se levantó de inmediato...

Se acercó Pansy...

Observo la marca...

Y cuando se dio cuanta...

Pansy la tenía en brazos...

-¡Pansy! ¡Sueltame!- le exigió la castaña.

-¡Que no! ¡Que no! Al agua la castaña.- grito Pansy y luego de dedicarle un guiño a Hermione, la lanzo al agua.

-¡Imbécil!- le grito Hermione cuando logró sacar la cabeza.

-Guapa.- le contesto Pansy.

-Imbécil.- siguió insistiendo la castaña.

-Guapa.- le dijo Pansy divertida y se arrojó al agua para no escuchar el insulto de Hermione.

-¿A qué esta buena el agua?- le pregunto Pansy a Hermione cuando saco la cabeza, la castaña la miro con el ceño apretado unos segundos y luego dejo salir una sonrisa.

-Esta buena.- susurró sonriendo.

-Esta como tu entonces.- le dijo Pansy guiñandole el ojo y se acercó hasta que sólo habían unos dos metros entre ellas.

-¿A qué juegas?- le pregunto Hermione, Harry, Ginny y George estaban empujandose lejos de ellas dos.

-¿A qué juegas tu? Yo sólo te estoy siguiendo el juego.- le dijo Pansy encogiendose de hombros.

Hermione se quedo callada...

Si Pansy no sabía a que jugaban...

Y ella tenía una idea más invisible aún...

Entonces...

¿Qué jugaban?

¿Era un juego en realidad?

-Pansy...no se lo que pasa entre las dos.- le dijo Hermione.

-Vale, dejemos que suceda, y ya...no nos preocupemos por el futuro. Disfrutemos el hoy.- le dijo Pansy guiñandole un ojo sin borrar su sonrisa.

-¿Me acompañas a traer unos bocadillos?- le pregunto Pansy sugerente. .

-Claro.- susurró Hermione y ambas salieron de la piscina.

-¿A dónde vas preciosa?- le pregunto Ron que venía comiendo un sandwhich.

-A traer bocadillos.- le dijo la castaña dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Pansy la miro...

Hermione le regreso la mirada...

En silencio se adentraron en la casa...

Mirándose una a la otra...

Pero sin hablarse...

Llegaron a la cocina...

Estaba vacía...

Completamente vacia...

Hermione comenzó a buscar comida...

Pansy se quedo de pie observándola...

Y cuando la castaña...

Se paro delante de la encimera...

Pansy dio dos zancadas y se pegó a su espalda...

Hermione se tensó...

Pansy se pegó más...

Colocando sus manos en las caderas de Hermione...

-Pansy...- susurró Hermione.

-A sus servicios.- susurró Pansy, con su mano derecha a parto los cabellos mojados del cuello de Hermione y la beso suavemente, sacando su lengua para pasarla por el cuello y hombro, paseando luego por su espalda alta para llegar al otro hombro.

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunto Hermione

Pansy coloco su mano en el estómago bajo de la castaña...

Sujetándola firmemente para que no se alejara...

Hermione sintió un escalofrío al sentir aquella lengua húmeda paseando por sus hombros y cuello.

-Estoy haciendo...lo que has querido que haga desde hace mucho.- susurró Pansy, sin más, giró a la castaña, la sujeto fuerte de la cintura y la beso.

Hermione jadeo en el beso, agarrándose de la encimera, no sabía bien que hacer, ni como moverse, siempre le terminaba pasando lo mismo.

Pansy por el contrario movía su lengua experta en la boca de la castaña, sus manos ya se habían acomodado en la parte baja de la espalda de la castaña y su cuerpo se presionaba contra el de Hermione.

-Estas toda mojada.- susurró Pansy divertida cuando término el beso.

-Tu también.- susurró Hermione con inocencia.

-Eres hermosa.- le dijo Pansy, Hermione tomo color en las mejillas.

-Pansy...Ehh...¿No que amigas?- volvió a preguntar Hermione.

-No te preocupes, Amigas con derecho, seguiremos como siempre sólo que...podemos divertirnos.- le dijo la morena sonriéndole, colocando un mechón del cabello castaña detrás de la oreja de Hermione.

-Pero no te quedes ahí estatica mujer, tienes vía libre para tocarme.- le dijo Pansy riendo, Hermione se sonrojó, un escalofrío le recorrió la columna.

-No me atrevo.- susurró nerviosa Hermione.

-Vale...yo primero entonces.- dijo sonriendo la morena y sin más movió sus manos y las coloco en los pechos de Hermione, las dejo ahí, no hizo nada más.

Hermione se sujetó más de la encimera y se mordió el labio evitando el gemido que se moría por soltar.

Y como acto reflejo...

Hermione movió sus manos...

Imitando a Pansy...

Coloco sus manos en los pechos de la morena...

-Guapa.- susurró Pansy divertida y la beso, ninguna movió sus mano, se besaban devotamente, con desesperación, tal vez por que...

Sabían que...

En unos segundos...

Tendrían que...

Alejarse...

-Deben estar preguntándose donde estamos, ven, no le demos motivos para dudar a tu novio.- le dijo Pansy a la castaña.

Pero aún no se movían...

Se miraban fijamente...

Hermione fue la primera en moverse...

Para sorpresa de Pansy...

No se alejó...

Hizo presión...

Sobre los pechos de la morena...

Que ante la sorpresa...

No pudo contener...

El gemido que se le escapó...

Hermione se deleitó en el sonido...

Pero sabía que debía alejarse...

Así qué empujo suavemente a Pansy...

-Me enciendes y luego me alejas, esa movida fue muy sucia castaña.- le dijo Pansy bromista.

-Me la debias.- le dijo Hermione sonriendo maliciosa.

-Vale vale! Que a este paso voy a terminar debiéndole a medio mundo.- decía Pansy mientras ayudaba a cargar los bocadillos.

Y con miradas cómplices...

Llegaron a la piscina...

-Pense que se les había perdido el camino.- le dijo el pelirrojo a Hermione tomándola de la cintura.

-Nos entretenimos hablando.- le dijo Hermione sentándose junto a el.

La primera mentira...

Por ahí se empieza...

Luego...

Te acostumbras tanto a mentir...

Que ya no encuentras un motivo...

Para decir la verdad...

-Claro, mujeres.- dijo Ron y le dio un pico a la castaña.

Pansy los observaba...

Recostada de un lateral...

Sus hermosos ojos Esmeralda...

Recorrieron la imagen...

La repaso varias veces...

Hasta qué sus ojos...

Ya no vieron...

Quedo en blanco...

Se fue en un viaje...

Un viaje llamado recuerdo...

Y recordó a Astoria recostada en su pecho...

Susurrando un te quiero...

Un te quiero que...

Más falso no podría haber sido...

O eso...

Pensaba ahora Pansy...

Hermione se recostó en el pecho de Ronald...

Escucho su corazón...

No se sintió bien al recordar que lo engañaba...

Bueno...

Literalmente sólo lo había engañado una...

Emmm dos...

Veces...

Pero contaba como engaño...

La castaña levantó la vista...

Sus ojos miel chocaron con los Esmeralda de la otra...

Se miraron fijamente...

Y en silencio...

Se gritaron...

Un...

"Me gustas."

XOXO

Nadie puede hacer nada contra los sentimientos, ahí están y escapan a cualquier censura. Uno puede reprocharse tal acto, tal palabra pronunciada, pero no puede reprochares un sentimiento porque simplemente no tiene poder sobre él.

XOXO

Un beso para mis lectoras, pa las que dejan Review y para las que no (Y anime de a dejarlo ;) XOXOXO os quiero Muakkk


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hola amores!**_

_**Princesas!**_

_**Celestana: **¡Hola! :D ¡Ole! Que bueno que le hayas dado una segunda oportunidad! :D Uy Uy que has acelerau el corazon cuando he leido ti Review. *.* me fascina que la historia te guste :) ojalá y sigas leyendo Princesa, Un beso!'_

_** SoDawnBeatiful1**: ¡Hello! ¡Ay ay! ¿has tenido muchas? ;) Pansy es *.* awwww eres tan cute! *.* jeje ps ps ya no hay que esperar. Espero que disfrutes del capítulo y un besazo preciosa :)_

_**Nata Anónima**: ¡Hola preciosa! Ya cuando veo qe el RR es tuyo hasta me emociono *.* ¡Oh my! ¿Como voy a querer matarte? D: sólo le pongo algo de emocion a su día señorita ;) awww cutiee! Jaja ¿Por qué todas quieren que elimine a Ron? XD jaja pobre el xD jeje no es tu idea! Se pudo celosa ;) jeje see es un juego funny! Peroo si es un juego para Pansy, o eso da a entender ;) bueno jaja es qe, si estas a favor del Pansy/Herm, estas al favor del engaño porque Hermione es oficialmente novia de Ron ;) Awww :') ¿Enserio? ¿Sabes que? me emociono leyendo tus Reviews, si te tuviera de frente hasta te beso! Te aseguro que...para no ser buena escritora te expresas súper! Awwwn que linda! Me emociono leyendote! ¡oh Dios! Princesa, me has dejado sin palabras, ahora soy yo la que no sabe expresar lo que siente...sólo te diré que...me has sacado una enorme sonrisa leyendo tu Review. Jajaja Casi Casi! Pero no me molestaría que me declares tu amor! auch! ¿Amas más el fic? Vale vale! Te la perdono porq el fic lo escribo yo ^.^ jaja pues no es pa tanto!jaja aún puedes ser mi novia, si no te importa compartirme xD jaja broma! Jaja mejor no veas cuán largo quedo este xD jaja no te preocupes me tomo mi tiempo respondiendo los RR, son importantes para mi ^.^ Gracias a ti preciosa! ¡Uy Uy! Que bueno que aprobaste que sino iba a quedar en mi consciencia! Ohhh pss si no tienes 18 pero tampoco 30 tendrás...¿23? ¿24? ¿27? Alá! dime sí adivine! Te quedo chulo! Así te quedo! Un beso novia XD feliz navidad!_

_**Allen-Walker: **¡Hola! Jajajaj pss sii ahora amigas con derecho! Es Pansy que esta indecisa xD jajaja sii las dos cosas le valen! Así soy! XD *.* jaja hago mi mejor intento para conseguirlo jeje :D ¡Ole Olé! Un beso también pa usted princesa! Feliz navidad!_

_**Thestral212: **¡Alá! hola preciosa! Lindo leer un RR tuyo! See jaja algo frustrante si fueron, jaja hay mucho que pensar sobre como se siente Herms respecto a que Pansy no la traté como a las otras chicas, por algo será ;) Uy Uy! Que imaginación Señortia, pero quien sabe! Todo puede pasar xD jajaja ahora que vio carne...jajaja nunca mejor dicho xD see la Pansy es bn directa xD que bueno que te guste la trama y que sepas que me encanta leer tus Reviews. un beso preciosa! Feliz Navidad!_

_ahora a leer preciosas..._

**Capitulo 9: Secretos inocentes..tal vez no tanto. **

Los días comenzaron a transcurrir muy lentos...una semana...una semana había transcurrido desde que Hermione tuvo vía verde para elaborar la poción sagradeus. Y en eso esta la castaña...en el cuarto todo esta patas arriba, un gran caldero en el medio del lugar.

-Uy! Eso huele horrible.- le dijo Pansy sentada en su cama, el olor embargaba la habitación entera.

-Siempre creí que mis hermanos olían feo luego de los partidos, pero esto lo supera.- susurró Ginny arrugando el gesto, ya empezaba a dolerle el estómago.

Hermione las ignoraba olímpicamente mientras seguía leyendo los ingredientes...hasta qué...leyó algo que le hizo soltar una ligera risita...

-¿De qué te ríes?- le pregunto Pansy curiosa, intentando ver lo que leía la castaña.

-Nada, nada, que aquí dice...para mejores resultados tomarlo en momentos de excitación.- dijo Hermione, había contestado sin darse cuenta y luego al notarlo miro a las chicas.

-Que gracioso.- comento Ginny soportando las arcadas que el olor de la poción le causaban.

-Ya...es bastante desagradable el que creo esa mierda...que yo me bebo eso antes de tener sexo y las ganas se me han pero al instante.- comento Pansy asqueada pero mirando a Hermione con un brillo en los ojos.

-Excitación no sólo se refiere al sexo.- comento Hermione sonrojada.

-En mi diccionario si.- le dijo Pansy con un guiño.

-Olvídalo.- susurro la castaña bajando la mirada y continuando con su lectura silenciosa, sólo había arrojado unos tres ingredientes y la poción ya tenía un olor horrible, no quería imaginar que pasaría cuando agregara lo demás.

-Creo que voy a preferir morirme antes de tomar esa mierda.- susurró Pansy mirando por la ventana.

-Yo también lo preferiría.- le apoyo la pelirroja.

-Dejen de decir tonterías, de Pansy no me sorprende, pero tu Gin, por Dios centrare.- le dijo Hermione sería a la pelirroj que miro la cama algo enrojecida.

-Si, Hermione.- susurró conteniendo una risita al pensar en que Hermione ya casi parecía su mama.

-Pues esto tiene que descansar por tres días...- dijo Hermione moviendo el caldero con un hechizo hasta colocarlo junto a su cama.

-¿Piensas dejarlo ahí reposando?- pregunto la morena.

-Claro.- contesto Hermione con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

-Esta noche duermo en la sala.- susurró Ginny deprimida.

-Ni lo sueñes...yo lo he pensado primero.- le dijo Pany en un susurro, la castaña seguía sin enterarse de que ellas estaban hablando.

-Pero yo lo he dicho.- susurró Ginny.

-Dejemoslo a la suerte.- le dijo Pansy.

-¿Piedra, papel y tijera?- le pregunto Ginny, Pansy se quedo mirándola y luego se encogió de hombros.

-Yo había pensado en la primera que llegara al sillón, pero, eso también sirve.- dijo Pansy, y comenzaron el jueguito del azar.

-¿Qué hacen?- les pregunto Hermione mirándolas confundida.

-Nos rifamos el sillón de la sala.- contesto Pansy sacando piedra y siendo cubierta por el papel de Ginny.

-¡Gane!- grito Pamsy.

-¿Bromeas cierto? Todo el mundo sabe que el papel gana a la piedra.- le dijo Ginny cruzándose de brazos.

Pansy la miro chula, levantando una ceja mientras Hermione asentía ante las palabras de Ginny.

-Por qué tu lo digas, no te jode.- dijo Pansy orgullosa, no pensaba aceptar que acababa de perder.

-¡Tu sabes que tengo razón!- le dijo Ginny.

-¿Sabes que?- le dijo Pansy acercándose más.

-¿Qué?- le pregunto Ginny levantando la barbilla.

-Habla con la mano.- y Pansy le coloco la mano de frente y giró el rostro, Hermione soltó una risita ante la salida algo infantil de la morena. Pansy sonrió de medio lado cuando escucho el gruñido de la pelirroja.

-Imbécil, que eres una imbécil, Pansy.- le dijo Ginny empujadola del hombro hasta tumbarla boca arriba en la cama, Pansy se reía al ver la cara de cabreo de la pelirroja.

-Vale, vale...dormimos juntas.- le dijo Pansy riendo.

Ante el comentario Hermione arrugo el entrecejo.

-¿Dormir juntas?- pregunto Hermione sería.

-Que ambas nos queremos dormir en el sillón de la sala, pero sólo hay uno así que como tuvimos un empate en en el azar...- le decía Pansy a la castaña.

-!No fue un empate! ¡Yo gane!- le dijo Ginny volviendo a empujarla.

-Si, si, lo que digas. Dormimos juntas y ya esta.- sentenció Pansy.

-¡Ni de coña! ¡Que tu lo que quieres es meterme mano! ¡Te conozco!- le dijo Ginny bromista, Pansy sonrió sensualmente.

-Me leíste el pensamiento, se que también lo deseas.- le dijo la morena figiendo una voz melosa y acariciandole el hombro a la pelirroja.

-Ay Pansy me vuelves loca.- dijo dramáticamente la pelirroja abanicandose con la mano exageradamente, Pansy soltó una risa y se sujetó el abdomen.

-Ay! Mi sexy pelirroja.- dijo Pansy entre risas abrazando a Ginny, quien recostó la cabeza en el pecho de Pansy riendo también.

Y Hermione las miraba reír desde su cama...

Ella era parte de ese grupo que formaban las tres...

Pero no podía bromear con Pansy...

No como lo hacia Ginny...

Porque le daba calor...

Le ardían las mejillas...

Hermione suspiro...

Le encantaría caminar hasta Pansy...

Tirarsele encima...

Y besarla...

No lo hacia desde aquella vez...

En la cocina...

No por falta de ganas...

Sino porque...

Siempre había alguien en el medio...

- Sii fueras hombre te violo, Pansy.- le dijo Ginny riendo a mandíbula abierta.

-No tengo que serlo pelirroja, es más, te lo pongo fácil...yo flojita y cooperando.- le dijo Pansy con un guiño recostada junto a pelirroja ya recuperada de su pavera.

-¿Desean intimidad?- les pregunto Hermione, tono bromista pero rostro serió.

-Uy Uy! Que no me acordaba de la castaña.- susurró Pansy riendo, Ginny miro a Hermione y volvió a reír escondiendo el rostro en el hombro de Pansy.

-Pero no te preocupes Hermione, no tienes que irte...que un trizone también estaría cool...uff hasta me dieron escalofríos de pensarlo.- dijo Pansy, Ginny seguía riendo, Pansy la acompañaba.

Hemrione se sonrojó ante el comentario...

Aunque sabía que Pansy seguía con el cachondeo...

Sabía que no hablaba encerio...

-Uyy...me lo imagino; la pelirroja sexy detrás y la castaña dulce al frente...¡Alá! Es hot.- seguía con el cachondeo la morena.

Ginny se moría de risa junto a Pansy...

Hermine las miraba...

Y ante las palabras de la morena...

No pudo evitar...

Dos cosas...

La primera...

Sonrojarse...

La segunda...

Que la imagen se le metiera en la cabeza...

Hermione sacudió la cabeza ante el pensamiento...

-No te imagino retorciendote a manos de Hermione.- le dijo Ginny a Pansy riendo, Hermione apretó el entrecejo, ¿tan sosa se veía?

-¿Y a manos de quien entonces?- le pregunto Pansy chula.

-A manos de nadie, tu eres más de dominar, no te imagino dominada.- le contesto Ginny.

-Uy Uy! Te encantaría verme, soy todo un espectáculo.- se halagó Pansy con una sonrisita auto-eficiente.

-Sigue alardeando, por ahí dicen que las que más se las echan, son las más flojas.- le dijo Ginny golpeándole la cadera de Pansy con la suya propia.

-¡Ahhh no! Pelirroja...te estas metiendo en terreno peligroso...yo no alardeo...digo la verdad...sino...pregúntale a Hermione. Dile lo apasionada que soy Hermione.- dijo Pansy.

Hermione se puso roja...

Miraba a sus amigas sin saber que decir...

Ginny las miraba confundida...

Pansy sólo levantaba el mentón chula...

-¿Te has liado con Hermione?- pregunto Ginny mirándolas aún más perdida, Pansy miro a Hermione y luego a la pelirroja.

Hermione tenía los ojos muy abierto...

Por un momento la castaña deseo hacer un hoyo en el suelo...

Y desaparecer...

Sentía que le faltaba el aire...

-¡Noo! Pero ella me vio enrollandone con dos personas diferentes ¿A qué si castaña?- le dijo Pansy a Hermione, y al final le guiño un ojo.

-Emmm...si...pero no vi casi nada, no puedo afirmar que Pansy es buena.- dijo una nerviosa Hermione moviendo rápidamente las manos.

-¡Uhhh! Golpe bajo castaña- dijo Pansy fingiendo dramáticamente un rostro adolorida, Ginny se reía.

-¡Alá! Os lo voy a demostrar...sacate los pantalones pelirroja...ahora mismo te demuestro que esta boquita de oro es pura delicia.- le dijo Pansy a Ginny empujandola para que se acostara, la pelirroja rompió a reír.

-ahh que me viola.- Grito Ginny riendo, Pansy estaba sobre ella aguantadole las manos, la pelirroja debajo se movía y se movía riendo.

-¡Bueno ya basta!- dijo Hermione desde su cama cruzada de brazos.

-Uy...se molesto.- susurró Ginny, Pansy río bajo y le guiño antes de salirsele de encima.

-vale castaña...ya lo he entendido...sácate la camisa, te vas a venir sólo con mi boca en tus hermosos pechos.- bromeaba Pansy acercándose a Hermione.

-Ni lo pienses, dejaros de idioteces.- le dijo Hermione a Pansy sin moverse.

-Primero te me pones celosa, y luego te me resistes.- le dijo Pansy riendo y aunque Hermione se resistía, logro subirsele encima, Ginny se reía en su cama.

-Pansy.- era una advertencia de Hermione.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres tener dentro mi lengua o mis dedos?...te dejo elegir como quieres ser violada.- le dijo Pansy, Hermione sabía que estaba de cachondeo...pero también podía ver los ojos Esmeralda brillando ardientemente.

-Con la lengua, con la lengua.- grito Ginny y se descojono sobre su cama, olvidándose de seguir observando la escena.

-A petición popular.- susurró Pansy, Hermione había dejado de resistirse y Pansy seguía a horcajadas sobre ella...se miraban a los ojos fijamente.

Pansy movió su mano...

Hermione se tensó...

Pansy sonrió...

Sentía el estómago contraído de Hermione bajo su pelvis...

La castaña la miraba ligeramente sonrojada...

Pansy vio la emoción en los ojos de Hermione...

Estaban mirándose fijamente...

Cuando Pansy...

Soltó una risita...

-¿De qué te ries?- pregunto Hermione en un susurro casi inaudible.

-Tengo mi coño encima de tu estomago...- comenzó a murmurar Pansy lentamente, acercándose al cuello de Hermione, quien se tensó.

-Y estoy muy excitada...- término de susurrar Pansy.

Hermione se mordió el labio...

Intentando callar...

El gemido que se moría por escapar de su pecho...

No podía...

No podía con Pansy..

Era demasiado...

Realmente demasiado...

-Esta Ginny...- susurró Hermione.

-Lo se- susurro Pany guiñandole el ojo.

-¡Cosquillas!- grito Pansy y...

Sin previo aviso...

Comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a la castaña...

Escondiendo su rostro en su cuello...

Hermione se retorcía...

Riendo sin poder contenerlo...

Intentando sacarse a Pansy de encima...

-Suelta a mi amiga.- dijo bromista Ginny, quien al fin se había recuperado y ahora se lanzaba sobre Pansy.

-Uy Uy! Esto me recuerda algo.- dijo Pansy deteniendo sus cosquillas y obteniendo la atención de las otras dos.

La realidad era que las tres estaban en una postura graciosa, Hermione tendida en la cama, Pansy a horcajadas sobre ella y Ginny casi trepada sobre Pansy.

-Esto me recuerda mi fantasía errotica...Ginny atrás y Hermione alfrente.- dijo la morena con voz de visiosa.

-Zorra.- le dijo Ginny pegándole una colleja en la nuca y saliendose de sobré ella, Pansy reía, reía sin poder parar.

Y...

Como estaba sobre Hermione...

Esta la miraba reírse...

La miraba...

Miraba sus ojos cerrados por la risa...

Su barriga contrayendose...

Las carcajadas escapando de su interior...

La castaña...

Definitivamente...

La miraba embelesada...

-Ay mi madre...si es que no puedo más.- soltó Pansy saliendose de sobre Hermione y acostándose a su lado.

-Chicas mama me llamo, subo en unos minuto.- les aviso Ginny saliendo del cuarto.

Todo quedo en completo silencio. A Hermione el corazón se le quería salir del pecho. Pansy estaba recostada bocarriba con los brazos tras la cabeza...mirando de soslayo a Hermione.

-Tranquila...se te va a salir el corazón por el pecho.- le dijo Pansy chula.

-Estoy tranquila.- susurró Hermione.

-Claro...por eso parece que estas a punto de una hiperventilación.- le dijo Pansy riendo y colocándose de costado para estar de cara a la castaña.

-Es sólo que...- susurró Hermione y también se puso de costado...se miraban fijamente.

-Estamos solas.- susurró al fin la castaña...

-Si...pero...alguien llegara en - comenzó a decir Pansy con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Un...dos...-comenzó a decir Pansy, acercándose a Hermione, atrapando sus labios suavemente...y alejandose justo cuando la puerta se abría.

-Tres...- susurró Pansy con una sonrisa chulesca.

-¿Interrumpo?- pregunto Harry.

-No, no imterrumpes, no hacíamos nada, no podemos hacer nada.- decía una nerviosa castaña sentándose rápidamente. Pansy se dejo caer completamente en la cama y soltó una risa.

-¿Cómo va la poción?- pregunto el Moreno.

-Bien; hay que dejar que repose por unos días.- le dijo Hermoone.

-Ya, Emmm; vine porque Ron me pidió que te dijera que fueras a verle a su cuarto Hermione.- le dijo Harry rascandose la cabeza, Pansy se sentó, Hermione la miro, la morena sólo giró la cara, la castaña suspiro.

-Ya voy.- dijo Hermione...para segundos después salir del cuarto.

-Ya te puedes ir.- susurró Pansy volviendo a tirarse en la cama.

-No, necesito hablar contigo.- le dijo Harry , se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunto Pansy mirándolo aburrida.

-Quiero lo mejor para ti,princesa.- le dijo Harry, Pansy sintió un hermoso sentimiento en el pecho, recordaba que de chicos se decían así, el era su príncipe y ella su princesa...pero eso fue hace mucho.

-Y Hermione no es lo mejor, bueno, podría serlo pero...tiene novio.- le dijo Harry acariciandole el hombro, Pansy abrió los ojos enormemente.

-Se que debes pensar que te espió, pero no es así...os vi en la cocina...- le dijo Harry algo sonrojado.

-¿Qué viste?- pregunto Pansy mirando hacia su costado.

-Pues os vi, allí, metiéndose lengua, agarrándose... Ya sabes.- dijo el Moreno causando la risa de Pansy al saber que estaba nervioso.

-Si, era una práctica lo que viste.- le dijo Pansy, Harry quedo con cara de poker.

-¿Práctica?- pregunto confundido.

-Si, es que...es un secreto.- le dijo Pansy misteriosa y pidiéndole que se acercara para susurrarle al oído.

-Hermione quiere dar el paso con Ron, me pidió que le mostrará un poco de como va la cosa.- le dijo Pansy mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos, Harry la miraba sorprendido.

-Ella quiere...- Harry comenzó a mover sus dedos de una manera extraña, Pansy río.

-Si, quiere sexo...lo quiere salvaje, dominante y muy sucio...pero es secreto no cuentes nada.- le dijo Pansy a su hermano poniéndose muy sería.

-No, no diré nada...es sólo que, no lo imagino.- dijo Harry con cara extraña.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Pansy confundida.

-Pues...A Hermione montando a Ron.- dijo Harry con cara indescifrable, Pansy puso cara de asco total, hasta fingió arcadas, y se agarró el estómago.

-¿¡Quieres que devuelva el desayuno!?- pregunto la morena con el rostro arrugado ante la visión.

-Si, lo se, escalofriante...Uy! Que la imagen hasta me asusta.- dijo Harry negando varias veces para sacarse la imagen de la mente.

-Si, asqueroso, horrible, repugnante, Uy Uy! Que voy a tener pesadillas por tu culpa.- se quejó Pansy cubriendose la cara, Harry río ante el comportamiento de su hermana.

-Te voy a contar algo, pero no le digas a nadie.- le dijo Harry a Pansy, la morena se acercó mucho a él para escuchar mejor.

-Yo, creía y creo, que a Hermione...le van más las chicas.- le dijo Harry asintiendo con cara de "Es mi pensar"

-Pues a quien no.- dijo Pansy riendo.

-Pero lo que me preocupa es que...ella no se da cuenta, y además, creo que tiene cierta debilidad por ti...no veas que el otro día...no se lo vayas a decir a Hermione.- dijo Harry viendo la sonrisa de su hermana.

-Que no, que no! No cuento, pero dime.- pidió Pansy y, se estaba sonriendo enormemente.

-El otro día, llegaste con unos pantalones...de esos cortos tuyos, que deberías cambiarlos por cierto...son muy pequeños, y pues...se te quedo bien la cola...digo se que nuestros traseros son demasiado deseables como legítimos Potter's que somos pero...te miraba de una manera...- dijo Harry con cara de "Es que es muy fuerte"

-¿Qué cara? ¿Deseo total? O era más como "Quiero comerte el culo" o como "Te quiero asotar".- seguía insistiendo Pansy.

-Era más como...hambrienta, como...como deseo reprimido.- le dijo Harry.

-Es que...es el encanto Pansy.- susurró Pansy sonriendo, se acomodó la camisa con chulería.

-Tampoco te las eches.- le dijo Harry.

-Es que tienes que aprender de mi, Pottercito, si quieres conseguir novia...no puedes ir tan santito por la vida...sólo di, quiero a esa mujer pa mi, y ve a por ella.- le dijo Pansy guiñandole el ojo.

-¿Lo dices por alguien en particular?- pregunto Harry confundido.

-Emmm...quizás.- susurró Pansy sonriendo malvada.

-Uy Uy! No empieces Pansy, Ginny es sólo una amiga.- le dio Harry con seriedad.

-Ya, y yo soy virgen.- dijo Pansy negando.

-¡Es enserio!- grito Harry desesperado.

-¡Hablo enserio también!-dijo Pansy.

Harry la miro subiendo una ceja...

La morena soltó una risa...

-Mi culo es virgen...- término por decir.

-¡Oh Dios! ¿La hermana más loca me la enviaste a mi?- pregunto el Moreno a nadie en particular

-¿De qué habláis?- pregunto Hermione re-apareciendo en la puerta, junto a ella estaban Ginny y luna.

-De culos.- soltó Pansy, Harry le pego una colleja.

-Eso de Pansy no me sorprende pero...¿Tu Harry?- pregunto Hermione sorprendida

-No hablábamos de eso...- dijo nervioso el pelirrojo.

-Ahh verdad..hablábamos de montar a caballo, y hemos estado imaginando a Hermione montando uno, pero era algo asqueroso así que empezamos a imaginar mejor a Hermione montando una yegua y...- Pansy seguía divagando pero Harry le había logrado tapar la boca con la mano.

-Ehhh...Creo que no se refieren a montar a caballo literalmente, sino a lo otro.- dijo Ginny medio riendo.

-¿Y porqué no vais a imaginar a su abuela montando a caballo?- pregunto furiosa Hermione, que ya se estaban pasando,bueno, Pansy se estaba pasando.

-¡¿Que?! Pero si era broma...¡Dios! ¡que cruz!- grito Pansy dramáticamente dejándole caer en la cama y tirando de Harry para que se acostase con ella.

-¡Awww que chulos! - dijo Ginny mirándolos tontamente.

-Harry, Ron no estaba en su habitación, no lo encontré así que...si lo ves antes que yo me dices que venga a verme.- le dijo Hermione caminando hacia la puerta.

-¿A dónde van?- pregunto Harry.

-Luna convenció a mama, nos dejara salir a comprar unos chuches, que la despensa esta vacía.- les dijo Ginny.

-¿¡Alguien dijo chuches!? - pregunto Pansy levantándose de golpe, parecía una niña pequeña que ha escuchado que mañana es Navidad.

-Eres una monada.- dijo Ginny emocionada, comenzaba a adorar a Pansy.

-Si, chuches, ¿Quieres algo Pansy?- le pregunto Hermione.

-Unmm...la tienda completa.- dijo la morena con los ojos brillozos.

-Sólo te traeré uno, así que decídete.- le dijo Hermione inflexible.

-Hola.- Harry se acercó a luna mientras Hermione y Pansy discutían sobre los chuches.

-Hola.- contesto la rubia con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo estas?- le pregunto el Moreno moviendo nervioso las manos.

-Bien.- susurró Luna, sonriéndole tiernamente.

-¿Te quedas?- pregunto con ilusión el Moreno.

-Sólo hasta la noche.- respondió luna.

-¡Anda Hermione! ¡Unos poquitos!- suplicaba Pansy.

-Que no.- seguía firme la castaña.

-Ginny.- le dijo Pansy a la pelirroja poniéndole moritos y abrazándola, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Ginny.

-Ayyy! Que es muy tierna, Hermione, que no se lo puedo negar..yo te traigo los chuches princesa.- le dijo Ginny acariciado la espalda de Pansy.

-¡Alá! Tu, si tu Ginny, sigue patrocinando y sosteniendo sus vicios. ¡Que lo suyo con los dulces es un vicio!- le grito Hermione cruzándose de brazo.

-y vamonos.- anuncio Hermione empujando ligeramente a la pelirroja.

-Hermione...- le llamo Pansy suavemente...

-¿Qué?- pregunto Hermione molesta.

-Tambien te quiero.- susurró Pansy guiñandole un ojo.

-¿Y a mi? ¿Y a mi?- pregunto Ginny asomando la cabeza sobre Hermione, quien estaba en medio de la puerta, y miraba a Pansy atontada.

-¡A ti te amo pelirroja sexy! No te olvides de mis dulces.- le dijo Pansy riendo y mandándole un beso por el aire, Hermione cerro la puerta.

-¿Lo viste? Dejaste a Hermione con cara de tonta.- le dijo Harry negando sorprendido.

-Estas viendo cosas donde no las ahí-le dijo Pansy dejandose caer en la cama.

-Si tu lo dices.- susurró Harry sentándose en la cama de Ginny.

-¿Y tu? ¿Qué tanto le decías a Lovegood? ¿no irás a caminar a mi sexy pelirroja por lunática?- le dijo Pansy mirándolo de soslayo, Harry se puso rojo, Pansy se paró como resorte.

-¿no?- pregunto Pansy sorprendida e incrédula.

Harry asintió lentamente.

-¿Te gusta Lovegood?- pregunto sorprendida, Harry volvió a asentir.

-¿Qué puedo decir? La rubia también tiene su puntillo excitante...- comento Pansy.

-Me gusta desde hace un año.- le dijo Harry.

-¿Y aún no haces nah? Es que...es que...¡Que cruz! Yo ya me la hubiese tirado hace ufff.- dijo Pansy incrédula.

-Es que...nose como decirle que me gusta.- dijo avergonzado el Moreno.

-Pues, tu has lo que yo...no lo digas...tómala suavemente del cabello, mírala a los ojos fijamente y comele la boca y ya esta.- le dijo Pansy golpeando sus palmas al final.

-No puedo hacer eso, que es muy lanzado...muy Pansy.- dijo Harry nervioso.

-Okay! Okay! Algo estilo Potter...hazle un poema...las rosas son rojas...las orquídeas a son púrpuras...y si quieres...hoy me la chupas.- dijo Pansy y rompió a reír.

-¡Serás idiota!- le dijo Harry lanzándole una almohada.

-Vale vale! Ya me pongo sería...seria algo más como...como...Ehhh...simplemente...te acercas a ella, la miras directamente a los ojos, le haces una caricia en el cabello...y...dile todo lo que tu corazón tiene atrapado.- le dijo Pansy mirando fijamente a su hermano.

-Eres la mejor hermana del mundo.- le dijo Harry y la abrazo, Pansy sonrió, sonrió como lo sonreía hace mucho...y lentamente...respondió el abrazo.

...

Mientras tanto

...

-¡Ginny ya son muchos!- decía una incredula castaña viendo como la pelirroja llenaba una bolsa con dulces para Pansy.

-La conosco Hermione, que para ella esto no es nada.- constesto la pelirroja mientras seguía escongiendo más dulces.

-Se va a intoxicar con tanta porquería.- seguía diciendo Hermione frustrada.

-¡Ya esta! ¡Vámonos!- dijo emocionada la pelirroja.

-Chicas ¿Creen que Harry me lo diga?- preguntaba una ilusionada luna jugando con la rama de chocolate mientras salían de la tienda.

-Te digo que es un lento, que a ese te le vas a tener que declarar tu.- le dijo Ginny chupando una paleta.

-Pues esta vez, tendré que darle la razón a Ginny.- le dijo Hermione a la rubia con cara de "ni modo"

-Algo me dice que pronto lo hará.- decía ilusionada la rubia.

-Si, claro.- susurró Ginny mientras sus ojos viajaban hacia el trasero de una muchacha que les pasaba por el lado.

-¿Ginny?- le llamo Hermione confundida.

-Dime.- dijo despistada.

-¿Acabas de mirarle el culo descaradamente a esa muchacha?- pregunto Hernione con cara de poker.

-Bonito el pantalón.- susurró Ginny nerviosa.

-Ya...¿Mirabas el pantalón?- pregunto incrédula la castaña.

-Si, ¿Tiene algo de malo?- pregunto la pelirroja a la defensiva. Hermione miro a luna buscando apoyó pero la rubia estaba en su mundo color rosa.

-No, es sólo que...no nada.- susurró Hermione y siguieron andando.

-Si, vamonos.- dijo una nerviosa Ginny.

Hermione la miro arrugando el entrecejo y luego se encogió de hombros; y las tres caminaron hasta un lugar donde desaparecerse.

-¡Al fin llegan!- grito Pansy cuando las vio aparecer, la morena estaba acostada en el sillón de la sala.

La pelirroja rápidamente se fue con la morena...

Hermione las miraba confundida...

Ginny le mostraba los dulces a Pansy...

La morena le miraba con los ojos brillantes...

-Te amo pelirroja.- le dijo Pansy dándole un beso tronado en la mejilla.

-¡Ole! Te tendre que comprar dulces todos los días.- dijo Ginny bromista mientras Pansy le hacia cosquillas y le daba besos en la mejilla.

-Hermione me dio el dinero.- dijo Ginny susurrando.

-¿Enserio lo hiciste Hermione?- pregunto la morena levantándose del sillón, Hermione la miro confundida junto a Luna.

-¿Hice qué?- pregunto la castaña perdida.

-Te quiero un montón castaña.- dijo Pansy emocionada y sin mas se acercó y abrazo a la castaña dándole un beso en la mejillas y levantándola, dándole vueltas por el aire.

-¿Me compras más mañana?- pregunto Pansy mostrándole los dulces a Hermione.

-Si por mi fuera no te compro nunca.- susurró Hermine perdida en los ojos de la morena.

-¡Ouch! Eso a dolido.- dijo Pansy y se alejó, fue a sentar con Ginny, abrazando a la pelirroja, quien le seguía enseñando lo que había comprado.

-¿Te quedas a comer Luna?- le pregunto Hermione.

-Si... voy a donde Harry .- susurró la rubia, Hermione asintió dedicándole una sonrisa .

-Suerte con eso.- le dijo divertida La castaña.

-Si.- susurró luna con una sonrisita antes de alejarse hacia el cuarto del Moreno.

Hermione se dio la vuelta...

Y las vio...

Pansy comiendose un chocolate...

acostada en la falda de Ginny...

quien hablaba...

Pansy tenía una sonrisa en los labios...

Hermione las vio...

Y sonrió...

hasta empezaban a parecer hermanas...

Hermione sonrió mas pronunciadamente...

segundos después...

recordó que Ron...

la había estado buscando...

Así que...

se giró..

Y camino hacia el cuarto del pelirrojo...

XOXO

La vida no es perfecta, pero hay que conformarse con los momentos que si lo son.

XOXO

¡Feliz Navidad amores! Espero que pasen una linda noche buena y un precioso día de Navidad :D ¡Un besoooo!


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola Amores!**

_**SoDawnBeautiful 1: **jaja ¿Qué querrá que querra? Jajajaja xD o.o jaja sólo amigas ¡Lo juro solemnemente! *.* ju ju ju ¡Que suerte tienen algunas! Jaja ps ps yo sería también de las cursis ^.^ soy cursi :3 Uy Uy ¿Me harías un espacio entonces? ^.^ eso sería hermoso *.* un besooo princesa!_

_**agus**: *.* ¡Oh My! Yo adoro que me lo digas ^.^ jajaja Uy Uy jaja pobre Hermione xD Ginny es sexy *.* xD jaja ¿A que Pansy mola? Jeje un placer saber que la historia te gusta ^.^ jaja beso preciosa! Y que tengas una linda despedida ese año._

_**Allen Walker**: ¡Felicitaciones también para usted preciosidad! Jajaja puede ser! ¿A quien le pondrías de pareja ala pelirroja? Jaja buena pregunta ¿Dónde estará el pelirrojo? Uhhh O.o ¿Lo elimino para siempre? Jajaja ps ps ps si no sea así no es nuestra Pansy xD ju ju ju me gusto esa preguntita xD jaja pss siii yoooo haree de esas escenas *.* jaja buenooo y tendré qe pensármelo xD jaja tal vez en alguna escena Hermione la domina x3 jaja un beso te pa ti también preciosa *.*_

_**Celestana**: *.* Feliz Navidad pa ti también preciosa ^.^ jajaja su humor es *.* jaja ps ps chuches son dulces xD es chuches porque son chucherías xD jeje ¿Me explico? X3 ju ju pss jeje pase unas buenas fiestas xD jeje un besoo preciosa, q tengas un próspero año nuevo._

_**VaneParkiGranger**: jajaj *.* vale vale O.O ¿Literalmente? Jaja ps debería preocuparme ¿o no? XD ¿A qué mola el jueguito que se traen? Un tira y afloja. XD jeje la marca la marca xD ya sabrás xD jeje ooooookay ya continuo xD un besoprincesa! Prospero año nuevo! :)_

_**Nata Anónima**: jaja lamentablemente no son eternos xD aunque para mi si lo son xD ju ju ju yo intentare actualizar lo más rápido posible xD todo por usted princesa X3 jajaja okay okey jaja lo q importa es que lo dejaste x3 Uy Uy, la casa de abuela...eso me trae lindos recuerdos ^.^ yo no puede ir a verla esta Navidad u.u espero verla en despedida de año. Jajaja debería hacerme comediante xD jaja ps ps pa q Hermione deje a Ron...todavía falta :( jaja esas preguntas ya se irán contestando D: Wow ¿Con amenazas y todo? Jaja vale vale te haré caso xD jaja prometo q no abra un Ginny/Pansy :) los celos, eso se vera en el CAP de hoy xD jeje q pases un lindo año nuevo preciosa! \(••)/ wooo adivine ! Ole por Mi! xD 24 *.* todavía eres una beba ^.^ besos princesa! Nos leemos!_

_ahora si...espero os guste el capítulo...un besooooo X3_

**Capítulo 10: Yo estoy contigo**

Hermione recorrió la casa completa en busca de Ronald pero no lo encontró en ningún sitio, parecía que se hubiese desaparecido del mapa.

-¡Hermione!- la llamo George, quien estaba sentado junto a Fred en la cocina, tomando limonada.

-¿No has visto a Ronald?- pregunto la castaña acercándose.

-Esta en su habitación.- le dijo Fred dejando escapar una risita picara.

-Pero subí allí hace unos minutos y no estaba.- le dijo Hermione.

-Acaba de subir.- le contesto George golpeándome la nuca a Fred, quien reía disimuladamente, Hermione los miro con el ceño fruncido, estaban actuando más raro de lo normal.

La castaña emprendió rumbo a la habitación del pelirrojo, cuando iba hacia allí se detuvo en la sala, una sonrisa se le escapó al ver a su mejor amiga y a su...bueno no sabía como denominar a Pansy, pero podría decirle, a su amante... Tomando una siesta en el sofá.

-Castaña.- escucho que susurraban, y vio a Pansy abrir los ojos y con un dedo llamarla.

Hermione sonrió...

Pansy con ella...

La castaña dio algunos pasos...

Se arrodillo...

Quedo justo frente a la cara de la morena...

-Si.- susurró Hermione.

-Acércate más.- le pidió Pansy en un susurro provocativo, Hermione se acercó más, Pansy sonrió y acercó su boca hasta el oído de la castaña.

-Esos pantalones te quedan muy bien.- le susurró Pansy...

A Hermione el corazón le comenzó a latir acelerado...

La morena sonrió...

Hermione iba a alejarse...

Pansy coloco su mano en el hombro de ella...

Hermione se detuvo...

Pansy sonrió...

Y muy lentamente...

Trazo con la punta de su lengua...

El lóbulo de la castaña...

Hermione se tensó...

Pansy volvió a sonreír...

-Como te decía, me encantan tus pantalones...¿Pero sabes que me gusta más?- pregunto Pansy con voz contenida, volviendo a morder el lóbulo de la castaña.

-Me encanta esa manera que tienes que mirarme cuando crees que no te estoy viendo.- le susurró la morena con media sonrisa.

Hermione se quedo callada...

No sabía que decir y realmente no estaba preparada para decir algo. Pensaba la castaña que si abría la boca, se hundiría ella misma, no tenía defensa a su favor.

-¿No dices nada?- pregunto Pansy sin borrar su sonrisa, Hermione podía sentir como esos labios estaban completamente pegados a su oído...y sin saber porque...se sintió demasiado vulnerable frente a ella.

-Creo que te comieron la lengua...no se porque Hermione, pero...te siento más mía que de la comadreja ¿Podría ser eso posible?- pregunto Pansy moviendo sus manos por los costados de Hermione, la morena se había sentado y tenía a la castaña de rodillas entre sus piernas, el oído de Hermione rozando sus labios.

Más silencio por parte de Hermione...

La morena movió más las manos...

Las dejo descansar en las caderas de Hermione...

Quien suspiro...

Y movió sus manos hasta la espalda de Pansy...

-Si, es posible...deseas más estar conmigo que con el. ¿Y yo me pregunto por que?- siguió susurrando Pansy sensualmente, y bajo más las manos...acariciado los muslos de Hermione.

Y la castaña seguía guardando silencio...

Ella era lo suficiente inteligente...

Como para saber...

Que...

Si no puedes defenderte...

Es mejor guardar silencio...

-Será porque...yo soy lo prohibido...o...tal vez es que Whisky es...patético.- susurró Pansy y atrapo el lóbulo de la castaña entre sus dientes, Hermione temblo ligeramente al no esperarse tal movimiento.

-Hermione...¿Sabes que no quiero nada serió?- pregunto Pansy suavemente, alejandose para poder mirar a la castaña.

-Amigas con Derecho ¿O no?- pregunto dudosa la castaña.

Pansy sonrió...

Se miraron fijamente...

Hermione mirando ligeramente el suelo...

Hasta qué Pansy asintió...

Y movió una de sus manos hasta el cuello de la otra...

Hermione cerro los ojos...

Pansy paseaba la yema de sus dedos por el cuello de la castaña...

Hermione sentía que las manos le transpiraban...

Y lentamente Pansy se acercó...

Y junto sus labios...

Se rozaron...

Se rozaron suavemente...

Pansy sonrió y mordió el labio inferior de la castaña...

Y eso...

Fue como si le inyectase adrenalina a Hermione...

Quien en un arrebato...

La sujeto de la nuca...

Y comenzó a besarla con desesperación...

Moviendo sus manos luego hacia la espalda baja de la morena...

Y acercándola más hacia si misma...

-Con calma...- susurró Pansy separándose ligeramente y sin poder evitar una sonrisa, Hermione se sonrojó y se mordió el labio.

-Estas nerviosa...eres una monada.- dijo enternecida.

Y...

Se escucho un ruido...

Por puro instinto...

Pansy empujo a Hermione...

La castaña quedo recostada en la alfombra...

Pansy sentada en el sillón...

Con una dormida Ginny a la parte de atrás...

-Hermione...- susurró Ron arribando en la sala y mirando desconfiado a una Pansy que sonreía enormemente.

-Ron...- susurró Hermione, el corazón todavía se le quería escapar del pecho.

-Puedes venir conmigo.- pidió el pelirrojo.

-Emmm...si...te había estado buscando.- dijo Hermione sin saber bien como había terminado así.

La castaña camino hasta donde Ron...

Quien la tomo de la mano...

Y le dedicó una sonrisa...

La cual ella respondió...

Pansy los miraba...

Ronald le lanzo una mirada por encima del hombro...

Mientras se alejaba hacia las escaleras de la mano de la castaña...

Pansy le dedicó una sonrisa burlesca...

El dejo de mirarla...

Y al segundo...fue Hermione...

Quien la miro...

Y a quien...

Pansy le guiño un ojo...

Susurrando un...

Princesa...

Sin sonido...

-No me gusta que estés tan pegada a ella.- comenzó a decir Ron cuando llegaron a su cuarto, Hermione cerro la puerta tras ella.

-A mi no me gusta que comas como si la comida se fuera a escapar, y aún así lo haces.- le replico la castaña sentándose en la cama del pelirrojo, este se quedo de pie, observándola nervioso.

-Es diferente, ella me odia Hermione , y te mira raro.- le dijo el pelirrojo moviendo mucho más manos, y golpeando molestamente el suelo con la punta del pie.

-Olvídalo ya Ron. ¿Para qué me buscabas?- pregunto Hermione, el pelirrojo suspiro profundamente y se acerco a Hermione.

-Te buscaba porque...porque quería...quería...- comenzó a murmurar nervioso...y sin más...se terminó de acercar...y la beso.

De manera instintiva, Hermione lo alejó, se miraron...Ron la miro confundido y ella sin saber bien que decir.

-¿No quieres?- pregunto el pelirrojo confundido.

-Ehhh...no es eso es que...¿Si no quiero que cosa?- pregunto confundida la castaña.

-Emmm...nose...besarme...estar conmigo.- dijo nervioso el pelirrojo.

-No, quiero decir si, pero es que estamos en tu cuarto, solos y es raro entiéndes; además...¿Por qué me traes a tu cuarto? Un beso me lo puedes dar afuera.- le dijo ella moviendo las manos con nerviosismo.

-Tal vez quiero algo más.- susurró el reclinándose hacia adelante, Hermione se inclinó hacia atrás...

-Ron...no creo que este preparada para eso.- susurró la castaña, el pelirrojo estaba costado sobre ella mirándola fijamente con nerviosismo.

-Si, lo siento, llevamos juntos sólo unas semanas...lo siento, es que me gustas mucho y...te vi con el traje de baño el otro día y...uff se me va la cabeza.- le susurró el acariciandole la mejilla.

Justo en ese instante...

La puerta se abrió de golpe...

Ambos miraron hacia allí...

De pie...

Con la boca ligeramente abierta...

Estaba Harry...

Con cierto sonrojo el Moreno se dio la vuelta...

Y cerro la puerta...

-Maldicion.- susuro Hermione muy, muy bajo, y se saco a Ron de encima, iba a salir tras Harry pero Ronald la sujeto.

-¿Qué pasa? Somos novios, eso no debería sorprenderle.- le dijo el pelirrojo acariciandole el brazo.

-Si, como tu digas pero...mejor vamos a bajar.- le dijo una nerviosa castaña.

-Claro...Hermione...¿Tienes la regla?- pregunto Ronald cuando comenzaron a caminar a la puerta.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- pregunto la castaña incrédula.

-Es que estas un poco rara, y con cambios de humor...así qué yo pensé que...nada...olvídalo.- Ron le dio un beso suave en los labios, le paso los brazos por encima de los hombros y salieron del cuarto.

Bajaron las escaleras y al pasar por la sala allí se encontraron con Ginny, Harry, Luna, George, Fred y Pansy; estaban jugando algo.

-¿Qué juegan?- pregunto Ron cuando el y la castaña llegaron.

-Reto o verdad.- respondió Ginny, tranquila, Hermione miro a Harry, quien miraba sonrojado hacia un punto invisible.

-¿Jugamos Hermione?- le pregunto Ron, la castaña de encogió de hombro.

Luna coloco la botella de plástico que estaban usando sobre la mesa, y la giro, esta dio algunas vueltas antes de detenerse en George.

-Reto o verdad.- le pregunto la rubia

-Reto.- pidió el pelirrojo, Pansy se acercó a Luna y le susuro algo al oído, la rubia dejo salir una risa divertida.

-Te reto a besar a Fred.- dijo Luna soltando una ligera risa, Pansy se río por lo bajó, en definitiva había sido su idea.

-Uhhh...eso es asqueroso.- susurró el pelirrojo gemelo antes de girarse y le pegó un pico a su hermano gemelo, el cual lo empujo retorciendose.

-Ohh que cute.- dijo Pansy en tono de burla y rompiendo a reír.

George giró la botella, y cuando esta se detuvo, el esbozo una sonrisa como el gato de Alice un Wonderland.

-Verdad o reto.- le pregunto George a Pansy, quien sonrió de costado.

-Reto.- se decidió al final.

-Te reto...a...besar a Fred...durante 1 minuto.- dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa astuta, su hermano gemelo lo miro agradecido y le guiño el ojo.

-Uy Uy...eso es un golpe bajo George...Uy Uy hasta me están dando arcadas.- dijo la morena levantándose, acercándose al pelirrojo...

-Uhhh...vamos Pansy cumple el reto.- le dijo George, los demás reían...excepto una personita.

-Uy Uy...dame tiempo a prepararme...coño que no me ves que voy a quedar traumada.- y sin más pegó sus labios a los te Fred, haciendo una presión mínima.

-Le recordare esto toda su vida.- susurró Ginny viendo como la morena "besaba" a su Hermano

-Se acabo...- susurro Luna, que llevaba el conteo del minuto, Pansy se iba a alejar cuando Fred le metió la lengua en la boca...la morena lo empujo.

-Te pasaste tonto, me la has metido hasta el tímpano.- le dijo Pansy limpiándose la boca.

-Es otra cosa la que quiero meterte hasta el tímpano.- susurró Fred mirándola ardientemente, Hermione lo miraba con el entrecejo fruncido, ligeramente apretando la boca con disgusto.

-Mi turno.- dijo emocionada Pansy.

La giro...

Y con precisión...

La botella...

Fue a dar en Hermione...

La castaña miraba la botella...

La miraba fijamente...

Casi parecía que la quería prender en fuego...

Pansy sonrió...

Hermione vio su sonrisa...

Sabía que lo que se aproximaba...

Sería épico...

-Reto o verdad.- pregunto Pansy.

-Emm verdad, quiero decir...reto.- dijo ella nerviosa, no se atrevía a pedir verdad, Pansy era capaz de salir con cualquier burrada.

-Te reto a...besarme...con lengua y durante minuto y medio.- dijo Pansy con media sonrisa...como quiera había salido con una burrada.

-¡Esto se pone bueno!.- dijo Ginny riendo.

-¡No! ¡No vas a besar a mi novia!- le dijo Ron sujetando la mano de Hermione.

-En realidad, no la voy a besar...ella me va a besar a mi.- dijo Pansy riendo.

-Pues no, ella no lo va a hacer.- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Es sólo un juego Ron...o... ¿tienes miedo?- le pregunto Pansy riendo.

-No, no tengo miedo...a Hermione le darán náuseas.- le dijo Ron encogiendose de hombros.

-No es nada Ron.- le dijo Hermione, y se acercó a Pansy.

La morena estaba recostada de una pared...

Hermione camino hacia ella...

Coloco una de sus manos en la pared...

Y sin más...

Entreabrió la boca...

Y atrapo los labios de la morena...

La beso...

La beso con frenesí...

Y la otra respondió el beso...

Y...

Fue Pansy la que metió su lengua...

Hermione la que no tardo en responder...

Su lengua luchaba con la de Pansy...

Hasta qué Ron tiro de Hermione...

Y para sorpresa de todos...

Fue Hermione...

La que insistió en seguir besando a la morena...

-Déjame cumplir el reto.- susurró la castaña, Pansy sonrió de costado, Hermone volvió a besarla.

-Acabo el tiempo.- dijo Luna.

Hermione se alejó, Pansy sonreía, Ron tomo a Hermione del brazo y la alejó del grupo.

-¿Desde cuándo querías hacer eso?- le pregunto Ginny a Pansy, quien sonreía aún.

-No se de que hablas.- susurró Pansy, mirando por el rabillo del ojo como Hermione y Ron hablaban.

-¿Qué coño ha sido eso? Casi te la comes.- le dijo Ronald reprochadoramente.

-Yo...nose...debe ser la regla. Me da cambios de humor y me hace hacer cosas raras. - dijo ella confundida.

-Te lo he dicho, estas rara, eso es la regla...ahora por favor, límpiate la boca y quédate a mi lado...mejor no jugamos.- le dijo Ron acariciandole la mejilla.

-Vamos a seguir jugando, sólo pediré verdad.- dijo Hermione nerviosa, el pelirrojo se lo pensó y luego sonrió.

Y sin más...Hermione giró la botella...y esta se detuvo en Ginny...

-Verdad.- se adelantó a decir Ginny, causando ciertas risas, Pansy la abrazo, le encantaba la forma de ser de esa pelirroja.

-Le estabas mirando el culo a la tía que nos paso por el lado ¿Verdad?- le dijo Hermione levantando una ceja.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Ron agitado.

Ginny se puso colorada...Pansy miro a Hermione confundida.

-¿Eso es verdad Ginny?- le pregunto Ron.

-¿Y si fuese verdad que?- pregunto Ginny levantando el mentón.

-Nose...sería raro, a ti te gustaba Cormac.- le dijo ron confundido.

-Pues ahora miro culos por ahí, a cualquiera le pasa.- dijo Ginny moviendo mucho las manos, Pansy la abrazo de los hombros.

-¡Ole por ti mi amor!- le dijo Pansy a Ginny dándole un pico en los labios, Hermione apretó los puños.

-¡Uy pero tu sigues! Deja a mi hermana.- le dijo Ron señándola con uno de sus dedos, Pansy sonrió y siguió abrazando a Ginny, quien le dio un beso en la mejilla.

...

La noche llego muy rápidamente en la casa Weasley, como cada noche, cada cual tomo un rumbo...pero esa noche fue diferente en el cuarto de las chicas...

-¿A ti que te pasa Hermione? ¿Por qué me hiciste esa pregunta frente a mis hermanos?- le pregunto Ginny a la castaña mientras Pansy terminaba su baño.

-Sólo quería saber, no pensé que fuese tan importante.- le dijo nerviosa Hermione.

-¡No! ¡Mientes! Te conozco, lo hiciste a propósito.- le dijo Ginny mirándola acusadora.

-¡Vale! Se me fue la pinza, cometí un error, lo siento.- le dijo Hermione mirando ligeramente el suelo apenada.

-Esta bien, pero, por favor...no me pongas en evidencia de esa manera.- le pidió la pelirroja con una pequeña sonrisa.

-lo siento...- susuro Hermione, y abrazo a Ginny.

-Permisito por aquí chicas.- les dijo Pansy apareciendo con una toalla agarrada suavemente a su cuerpo, las otras todos se separaron, ya que estaban casi frente a la puerta del cuarto.

-Ufff...tengo un sueño...- susurró Pansy tirandose en su cama sin molestarme en colocarse algo de ropa.

-Lo tranquila ella.- susurró Ginny sonriendo y se fue a acostar en su cama. Hermione se sentó en su cama mirando a las otras dos que ya se habían metido bajo las sabanas...

Y entonces la castaña dio un suspiro...

Y cerro los ojos...

Y el sueño la venció...

Pero...

Algunas horas más tarde...

La despertó el ruido de un llanto...

Suave...

Silencioso...

Contenido...

La castaña abrió los ojos...

Parpadeo un par de veces...

Se sentó en la cama...

Volvió a cerrar y a abrir los ojos...

No...

No era su imaginación...

Estaba escuchando un llanto...

Se levantó...camino hacia afuera...

Y se detuvo...

En la puerta...

El llanto se escuchaba más lejos...

Se giró confundida...

Se acercó a la cama de Ginny...

La más cercana a la puerta...

Pero no era la pelirroja...

Esta dormía a brazo tendido...

Camino lentamente ...

¿Sería posible?

Se pregunto la castaña...

El llanto se hacía más audible...

Hermione se detuvo frente a la cama de Pansy...

Definitivamente...

El llanto...

Provenía de ahí...

Y muy despacio...

Hermione se pudo de rodillas...

Sin hacer ruido alguno...

Seguía escuchado el sollozo triste de Pansy...

Eso le rompía el corazón...

-Tranquila...todo esta bien.- susurró Hermione, coloco su mano en el hombro desnudo, Pansy se giró sobre saltada...sacándose las sábanas de encima ante el impulso.

Y los ojos color miel quedaron frente a los verdes...

Se miraron fijamente...

-Tengo miedo.- susurró la morena y abrazo a Hermione, sollozando en su hombro.

Y Hermione la apretó a su cuerpo firmemente, con mucha fuerza, Pansy sollozaba suave, lastimera, triste y asustada...y eso...a Hermione...le estaba calando muy hondo.

-No me quiero morir.- susurró Pansy entre las lágrimas...

Y esa fue la gota...

Ahora Hermione estaba llorando con ella...

Abrazándola muy fuerte...

No pasaba aire entre sus cuerpos...

Y temblaban una contra la otra...

A causa del llanto...

Pero no se soltaban...

-No vas a morir...

Yo estoy contigo...- susurró Hermione

...

...

...

XOXO

"Los que aparentan ser los más fuertes, realmente son los más débiles."

XOXO

^.^ ¿Y qué? ¿Y qué? ¿Qué les pareció princesas? Déjenme un Review como regaló de despedida de año ;) un beso preciosas!


	11. Chapter 11

**_Hola amoressss!_**

_**SoDawnBeautiful 1:** *.* eso me encanta X3 uhh en este CAP lo odiarás más XD tenlo asegurado jeje lol es algo un tanto obvio xD jaja ju ju ju lo linda ella! X3 pss no se...el espacio que tengas por ahí princesa! Un besoo_

_**Celestana**: ¡Feliz año nuevo pa usted preciosa! Ohhhh jajaja ups error de la tableta xD y de mis ojos por no darse cuenta jaja lol de nada princesa. X3 jeje sii todo de le complica a la castaña Uy Uy ¿esperas un trío? XD jaja a ver q pasa besosss_

_**Nata Anónima: **y yo mori con tu Review X3 y jeje ¡Uy Uy! ¿Seguimos con matar a Ron? Jaja controla la ira xD ohh ma! Es q la Ginny es mi idola xD jeje I love her X3 juju me encanta que te haya gustado X3 jeje no te preocupes por q sean cortos, estamos en vísperas navideñas X3 sii es algo difícil escribirlos, falta de tiempo, pero he tenido insomnio estos días :/ así q aprovecho y escribo XD un beso con mucho amor novia del alma xD ;)_

_Las quiero princesas! Besos ^.^ _

**Capítulo 11: Me gustas**

Pansy levantó la mirada al escucharla...esas palabras le habían echo mucho bien, se separó unos centímetros, observo en rostro ahora mojado de la castaña y con la yema de sus dedos le acaricio las mejillas.

-¿Tu me vas a salvar cierto?- le pregunto la morena mirándola directamente a los ojos, Hermione asintió suavemente, sus manos aún rodeaban el cuerpo desnudo de Pansy...descansando en su espalda baja.

-Claro que si, vas a estar bien.- le dijo Hermione.

-Tengo miedo a que todo salga mal.- susurró Pansy.

-No pienses en eso.- le dijo Hermione.

Estuvieron en silencio algunos segundos, hasta que Pansy miró hacia bajo y soltó una risita, Hermione la miro confundida. ¿Será bipolar? Se pregunto la castaña.

-Umm ¿Tu sabes hablar inglés?- le pregunto de repente Pansy.

Hermione la miro confundida, no entendía de donde provenía esa reciente pregunta.

-Si.- susurró algo confundida y sin fijarse en el cuerpo desnudo de Pansy, estaba demasiado concentrada en sus preguntas y en que no quería que llorara.

-Entonces...- comenzó a decir Pansy empujando a la castaña hacia la cama, dejándola tendida, Pansy la observaba fijamente.

-¿Qué...qué haces?- pregunto nerviosa Hermione, ahora si, sus ojos bajaban por la piel desnuda de Pansy, y sus mejillas comenzaban a tornarse rosas.

-¿Cómo se llamaba esto?- pregunto Pansy acariciado la pierna de Hermione sobre el pantalón largo de pijama, desde la rodilla hacia arriba...deteniéndose un poco más arriba de la mitad del muslo.

-Pantalón...- susurró Hermione nerviosa.

-En inglés princesa.- le dijo Pansy.

-Pants.- susurró Hermione conteniendo el aliento, Pansy siguió subiendo.

-Ummm...¿Y esto?- uno de sus dedos acariciaba casi imperceptiblemente la entrepierna de Hermione.

-My Pants.- volvió a murmurar la castaña completamente sonrojada.

Pansy soltó una risa, y negó y siguió presionando su dedo en la entrepierna.

-Debajo del pantalón.- insistió, Hermione trago saliva sonoramente.

-Esto es inapropiado Pansy, Ginny esta aquí.- dijo Hermione apartando la mano, Pansy se acostó a su lado mirándola fijamente, y con una mano en su muslo.

-Anda...dime como se llama...eres mi maestra de inglés.- le dijo Pansy con una sonrisa de costado, Hermione la miro levantando una ceja.

-¿Maestra de inglés? Y eso desde cuando que no me había yo enterado.- dijo la castaña divertida, sus ojos viajaban de vez en cuando hacia los pechos pálidos de Pansy.

-¿No me quieres enseñar? Uhh que mala maestra.- dijo Pansy incrédula.

-No soy tu maestra.- susurró Hermione sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. .

-Por tu culpa jamás aprenderé inglés.- dijo Pansy con un puchero, moviendo su mano en el muslo de Hermione y con su otra mano acomodandole el cabello.

-¿Qué quieres saber?- se rindió Hermione, Pansy volví a señalar la entrepierna con la cabeza.

-Vagina.- susurró Hermione con una perfecta dininacion del ingles pero algo sonrojada, Pansy asintió lentamente.

-Vagina ¿No puedes decir otro? Ese no me gusta como suena.- dijo Pansy arrugando el gesto, Hermione puso los ojos en blanco...e intento concentrarse sólo en la conversación no en el cuerpo desnudo a su lado.

-Emmm..pussy. - dijo Hermione más colorada, no le gustaba el tema.

-¿Quieres saber como le digo yo?- pregunto divertida la morena, Hermione se imaginaba cualquier idiotez, pero sólo asintió, y como Pansy le seguía acariciandole el muslo, ella movió su mano y comenzó a acariciar el muslo desnudo de la morena, quien sonrió de costado.

-Cookie.- dijo Pansy divertida.

-¿Cookie? Pero...cookie es galleta.- dijo Hermione confundida, Pansy asintió mordiéndose el labio.

-Por eso mismo.- dijo Pansy sonriendo.

-No entiendo...¿Qué tiene que ver una galleta con...una vagina?- pregunto Hermione perdida, su mano seguía en la piel ardiente de la pierna de la morena.

-Es dulce...y se come.- dijo Pansy con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Que fuerte.- susurró Hermione.

-¿Quieres saber algo más?- pregunto Pansy seductoramente.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Hermione en un susurró.

-I like cookies.- le susurró Pansy en el oído; y le lamió el lóbulo, un escalofrío recorrió a Hermione, quien apretó el muslo de Pansy, marcando ahí sus dedos.

-¿Quieres saber otra cosa?- le pregunto la morena de nuevo, besándole el cuello a Hermione, quien aún le apretaba el muslo con una mano y con la otra apretaba las sábanas.

-I want see your Cookie.- dijo Pansy divertida y le mordió el lóbulo antes de moverse, y colocarse a horcajadas sobre Hermione, la castaña la miro respirando fuertemente.

El corazón le latía desbocado, Hermione contemplo la desnudez de Pansy con descaro, parecía que la noche se había llevado su vergüenza, la castaña movió sus manos hasta los muslos de Pansy y los comenzó a acariciar de arriba a bajó frenéticamente.

Pansy sobre ella la miraba ardientemente y sin más...bajo...y beso a Hermione. La castaña respondió fogosamente el beso, moviendo sus manos hasta la espalda de Pansy, manteniéndola más pegada a ella.

Pansy sonrió, movió sus manos hasta acariciar el cabello de la castaña mientras la besaba, Hermione siguió bajando sus manos y acaricio el trasero de la otra, Pansy jadeo en su boca, Hermione sonrió...le había fascinado ese sonido...y más porque ella lo había provocado.

-I want eat your Cookie.- le susurró Hermione al oído y le lamió el lóbulo, Pansy al escucharla se separó un poco...la miro sonriendo.

Los ojos de Hermione...

Brillaban expectantes...

Con la luz de la luna...filtrandose por la ventana...

Pansy volvió a sonreír y la beso apasionadamente, comenzó a tirar de la camisa de la castaña, deseando sacar la estorbosa prenda de su camino.

-Yo también quiero comerme tu galleta.- le dijo Pansy sonriendo de costado y al fin había sacado la molesta prenda, observaba los senos de Hermione con media sonrisa.

Hermione se le adelantó, mientras Pansy la miraba ensimismada, la castaña había movido sus manos hasta los pechos de Pansy y los estrujaba, Pansy dejo caer la cabeza...Hermione sonrió ante su logro.

-Y luego yo soy la pervertida.- dijo Pansy riendo, Hermione asintió.

-Lo eres...le dices galleta a los coños.- dijo Hermione incrédula y se sentó con Pansy aun sobre sus muslos, Hermione acercó su boca a uno de los pechos y se recreó en él...atrapando el seno con sus labios...lamiéndolo delicada pero apasionadamente.

-Pero tu eres peor...te quieres comer mi galleta.- le dijo Pansy agarrándose del cabello de la mujer que se recreaba en sus pechos, haciéndola sentir escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

-Tu eras la que quería ver mi galleta.- le reprocho Hermione, atrapando uno de los pezones, sacándole un gemido a Pansy, esta lo callo mordiéndose firmemente el labio.

-Quería verla, no dije nada de comerla.- dijo Pansy con la respiración entre cortada.

-Tu ganas...sólo deja de hablar.- le pidió Hermione acercándola más así misma y moviendo sus labios de los pechos hacia el cuello, besando allí fogosamente, dejando su marca.

Pansy le jalaba el pelo, jadeaba, le encantaba como la castaña tenía el control de la situación,o por lo menos le encantaba saber que intentaba tener el control.

-Ummm...Ummm.- siseo Hermione con el pecho derecho de Pansy entre los labios, Pansy sonrió observándola, y le acaricio más el cabello antes de empujarla, la espalda de la castaña volvió a chocar con la cama.

Pansy no le dio tiempo, bajo sus labios...y sin dejar de mirar a Hermione a los ojos...comenzó a pasear su lengua por el pezón rosa de la castaña, lamiéndolo suave, lento...despacio.

-Están duros.- susurró Pansy divertida, chupando el pezón y tirando del, Hermione apretó las sábanas fuertemente y dejo caer la cabeza contra esta...

-Joder...- susurró la castaña, le encantaba lo que la morena estaba haciendo.

-¿ En inglés es "fuck" cierto?- le pregunto Pansy divertida, lamiendo alternativamente los pezones, despacio a veces, y luego rápido, y mordiendo...y mientras...movía sus manos por el plano abdomen de la castaña.

-¿Puedo...quitarte los Pants?- pregunto la morena divertida, acariciando los pantalones de la castaña.

Hermione asintió pero cuando Pansy iba a tirar de los pantalones, escucharon a Ginny dar una vuelta en su cama, ante el susto Hermione se saco a Pansy de encima y comenzó a ponerse su camisa.

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunto Pansy.

-¿Cómo que qué hago? Voy a mi cama, no me arriesgare a que nos pillen teniendo sexo.- le dijo Hermione.

-¿Y si te comes mi galleta y luego te vas?- pidió Pansy con ojitos de cordero degollado, Hermione la miraba sin podérselo creer.

-¿Por qué no te comes tu la mía y luego me voy?- pregunto la castaña, era una pregunta que suponía sonar como un ¿No te jode? De Pansy.

-Trato hecho, sácate los pantalones.- le dijo Pansy sonriendo.

-Era sarcástico, nos pueden pillar...lo siento.- Le dijo Hermione acariciandole la mejilla.

-Esta bien...es sólo que estoy húmeda.-Le dijo Pansy al oído, Hermione tembló, Pansy la beso...

Hermione sabía que...

Sería difícil alejarse...

Si se seguían besando...

Así qué se separo...se levantó...

Comenzó a caminar...

Hacia su cama...

Sin dejar de mirar a Pansy...

Quien le dedicó...

Una última mirada Ardiente...

Y cerro los ojos...

-¿Estas dormida?- le pregunto Hermione desde su cama.

-No...intento enfriar mi cuerpo...ya que...alguien prendió la ducha sin intensiones de bañarse.- le dijo Pansy divertida, Hermione se sonrojó.

Y guardo silencio...

Más silencio...

Sólo algunos gruñidos de Ginny...

Muy de vez en cuando...

Razonaban en el cuarto...

-Descansa...- escucho Hermione el susurró de Pansy...parecía haber caído dormida.

Hermione sonrió...

Esa noche...

No la olvidaría...

Y tampoco...

Se olvidaría...

De las galletas...

Y su nuevo significado...

...

Zzzzz

...

La nueva mañana no tardo en llegar, con el sol asomando por la ventana, dando de lleno en la cara de Pansy...la morena de removió en la cama...segundos después abrió sus ojos Esmeralda y miro su alrededor. Se sentó en la cama tallandose los ojos confundida...no había tenido una pesadilla...y eso le sorprendía...y más le sorprendía que su sueño...tuviese que ver...con cierta castaña que estaba en la cama de adelante.

La morena se levantó lentamente de la cama, miro a la pelirroja que aún dormía, en verdad que tenía un sueño muy pesado. Pansy siguió caminando, apenas y sus pies tocaban el suelo...

Pansy...

Despacio...

Llego a la cama de Hermione...

La castaña dormía...

Dormía tranquila...

Pansy sonrió tiernamente...

Y movió su mano hasta la mejilla de la castaña...

Trazo suavemente con sus dedos...

Y con una sonrisa...

Se acercó...

Y depósito...

Suavemente...

Un beso en la frente de aquella chica...

Hermione suspiro...

Pansy sólo pudo sonreír...

Casi pareciera...

Que ella reconociera el tacto...

De sus labios...

En ese instante la puerta comenzó a abrirse, Pansy miro asustada, no tendría tiempo de llegar a su cama, dio un salto y se metió en la cama de Hermione, metiendose detrás de ella, debajo de la sábana, pegada a la pared, Hermione despertó ante el ruido y el movimiento...

-Hola...¿Te desperté?- le pregunto Ron, quien estaba en la puerta.

Hermione sentía los pechos desnudos de Pansy en su espalda, la respiración se le hizo pesada, no podía creer que la morena se hubiese metido desnuda a su cama..."Esta loca" pensó Hermione.

-Emmm...ya estaba despierta...- murmuro Hermione adormilada.

-¿Puedo entrar?- pregunto el.

-¡No!- grito Hermione cuando el dio un paso adentro, el pelirrojo la miro confundido.

-Mejor espérame afuera, ya salgo.- le dijo Hermione.

Ron la miro sin entender bien sus actitudes pero al final, sólo asintió y salió del cuarto.

-Buenos días preciosa.- le susurró Pansy al oído con una sonrisa pecaminosa, saliendo de las sábanas, abrazando más a Hermione y pegándose mucho a ella.

-Casi nos pilla, bueno, casi te pilla porque yo no se que haces aquí.- le dijo la castaña mirándola acusadoramente.

-Pues verás...- comenzó a decir Pansy jugando con uno de los rizos de la castaña.

-Yo...viene por dos cosas.- decía Pansy besándole el cuello, Hermione se giró completamente para quedar frente a su rostro...mirándose en sus ojos.

-La primera...un beso.- dijo Pansy y atrapo los labios de Hermione en un suave beso de buenos días...haciendo sonreír a la castaña.

-la segunda...- comenzó a murmurar Pansy, Hermione sintió como colocaba su mano en su cadera...tirando del pantalón suavemente.

-A invitarte a que...te bañarás conmigo...- le dijo Pansy guiñandole el ojo, Hermione la empujo del hombro suavemente...Pansy la sujeto, Hermione la volvió a empujar divertida, Pansy sonrió y sacando la sábana...hasta dejarla en el suelo se subió sobre Hermione.

-¡oh dios! Mala costumbre que tienes...salte, que estas desnuda.- le dijo Hermione divertida, Pansy negó poniéndose a horcajadas sobre la castaña con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no me sacas?- le pregunto divertida Pansy.

-No me retes.- le advirtió Hermione.

-Ya lo hice corazón.- le dijo la morena guiñandole un ojo, Hermione la empujo intentando sacársela de encima, misión imposible.

Pansy comenzó a hacerle cosquillas...

Hermione se retorcía debajo de ella...

Pansy la abrazo mientras seguía con las cosquillas...

La morena tenía el rostro enterado en el cuello de Hermione...

Quien reía ruidosamente...

Y las risas...

Los gritos...

Se escucharon fuera del cuarto...

Donde estaba Ron...

El pelirrojo arrugo el gesto...

-¡Alá! ¡Juego de cosquillas!- dijo Ginny cuando se despertó y se acercó a las otras dos, no había si quiera notado que Pansy estaba desnuda sobre Hermione.

-Uy Uy se levantó mi novia.- dijo Pansy riendo y salió sobre Hermione, corrió adonde Ginny y la abrazo...

Y justo en ese momento...

La puerta de abrió...

Ron se quedo petrificado...

Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos...

Miraba el cuerpo desnudo de Pansy...

Abrazado al de la pelirroja...

-¡Dios!- dijo el pelirrojo petrificado.

-¡Pero tápate!- le grito Hermione a Pansy al ver que esta seguía abrazada a Ginny, con la única diferencia que ahora miraba sorprendida a Ron.

-¿Y ahora que coño hacen?- pregunto el pelirrojo completamente noqueado.

-¡Abrazos mañaneros!- grito Hermione y corrió a abrazar a Pansy por la espalda, el pelirrojo abrió más los ojos.

-Ehhh espero afuera Hermione.- el pelirrojo salió confundido y cerro la puerta.

Las tres chicas seguían en la misma posición...

Pansy abrazando a Ginny...

Hermione abrazando a Pansy por detrás...

Miraban la puerta...

Donde antes había estado el pelirrojo...

-Que dos chicas preciosas te estén abrazando cuando estas desnuda...e cumplido un sueño.- dijo Pansy divertida, las otras dos se separaron, Ginny riendo y Hermione sonrojada.

-Voy a hablar con el.- dijo Hermione y salió del cuarto.

Ginny entonces miro bien a Pansy, se llevo las manos a la boca sorprendida...

-Estabas desnuda sobre Hermione...¿Ustedes estaban?- pregunto Ginny moviendo los dedos de manera extraña, Pansy soltó la primera carcajada.

-Emmm...no, no, por supuesto que no, sólo estaba haciéndole cosquillas.- le dijo Pansy sonriendo.

-Ohhh, ya me habías asustado.- dijo la pelirroja suspirando.

-¿Asustado? ¿Por?- pregunto Pansy buscando ropa.

-Pensé que tu y Hermione, ya sabes...y me dolería mucho que traicionarán a mi hermano...y más que lo hicieran sin contarme; eso sería peor.- decía la pelirroja arreglando su cama.

Pansy se quedo estática colocándose las bragas, miro a Ginny, no podía contarle, le encantaría hacerlo...pero no podía...además ¿Que le iba a decir? "Oye Ginny, anoche casi tengo sexo con la novia de tu hermano y hoy en la mañana le he dado un beso de muerte." No. No era una opción hablar.

-Si...si fuera así...te lo contaría.- susurró Pansy...término de vestirse.

-Se que harías.- le dijo Ginny sonriéndole dulcemente.

-¡Ole por usted mi amor!- le dijo Pansy dándole un beso en la mejilla, y salieron del cuarto.

-Hola chicas.- las saludo Harry cuando bajaron las escaleras.

-¿Y esa sonrisa picaron?- le pregunto Ginny viendo que el Moreno sonreía como casi nunca lo hacia.

-Nada.- dijo el Moreno nervioso.

-Jum...¿Nada? Ummm...yo creo que ha habido tema con Lunita.- dijo Pansy haciéndole cosquillas en el costado a su hermano.

-No.- dijo el Moreno nervioso.

-¿No? Eres un mal mentiroso.- le reprocho la morena riendo.

-Vale, si, anoche...antes de que se fuera...me dio un beso.- dijo Harry sonreído y mirando al espacio.

-¿Nada más?- pregunto Pansy incrédula.

-¡Un beso! Es un gran avance.- dijo con emoción Harry.

-Bueno, supongo que para tu lo es.- dijo la morena pensadolo.

-Lo es.- dijo Harry convencido.

-¿Y? ¿Habéis quedado como algo?- pregunto Ginny mientras caminaban hacia el comedor.

-No, no hemos hablado.- dijo el Moreno.

-A veces las palabras no hacen falta.- susuro Pansy, los otros dos la escucharon...y se sorprendieron.

Pansy los miro...

Ellos la miraron...

La morena se sonrojo...

-¡Si es que por eso me gustas! Porque aunque no lo demuestres eres una cursi.- le dijo Ginny apretándole los mofletes.

-Buenos días.- los saludo Molly cuando entraron en el comedor.

-Buen día.- saludo Harry por los tres.

-Te ayudo con la mesa.- le dijo Ginny a su madre y fue a ayudarle a colocar la mesa, Pansy se escurrió aprovechando que Harry hablaba con Arthur.

La morena salió de la casa...

No caminaba...

Tampoco corría...

Era un punto entre ambos...

Sin más...

Saco su varita...

Apareció su escoba...

Subió en ella...

Y elevo el vuelo...

Arriba del suelo...

Respiro el aire nuevo...

Así lo llamaba ella...

Aire real...

Le gustaba llamarlo...

Una forma de estar...

Entre la realidad...

Ósea el suelo...

Y la fantasía...

Ósea el cielo...

Por eso no llegaba muy arriba...

Le gustaba estar entre medio...

Siempre le había encantado...

Como sólo hasta la rama de un árbol...

El sol todavía estaba saliendo...

Era muy temprano...

Y a ella...

Le encantaba...

Ver las salidas del sol...era hermoso.

-Mama...- hablaba al viento la morena.

-Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí conmigo.- susuro con los ojos cristalizados.

Y es que...

Ver a Ginny con su mama...

Le había traído el recuerdo...

De qué...

Ella...

No tenía una madre...

-Me gustaría que me abrazarás en estos momentos, y me dijeras que todo va estar bien. Te juro que intento ser fuerte, cuidar de Harry lo mejor que puedo, intento que estés orgullosa de mi...pero...ya no puedo...tengo miedo y no puedo ocultarlo.- decía Pansy mirando al cielo...ella creía fervientemente que...en algún lugar allá arriba...estaban sus padres.

-Mama...no me quiero morir.- susurró Pansy, las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas.

La morena bajo como relámpago de la escoba...

Corrió...corrió hasta alejarse de la casa...

El patio Weasley...

Era enorme...

La morena se escondió...

Entre unos matorrales...

Y se acurrucó allí...

Y lloro en silencio...

Lloro porque...

A veces llorar...

Libera el alma...

Y ella necesitaba liberarse...

Había pasado la mañana...era más de medio día...

-¿Ginny, donde esta Pansy?- le pregunto Hermione bajando del cuarto de Ron.

-No lose, no la veo desde la mañana.- le dijo Ginny.

-Ehh raro.- susuro Hermione.

Ella había desayunado y cenado en el cuarto de Ron, por lo que no se había fijado en que Pansy no estaba. No pensó que fuera muy extraño en su momento, pero ahora si lo pensaba...

Se supone que debía subir nuevamente a donde Ron, al cual estaba ayudando a estudiar, tendrían muchas asignaturas complicadas en su regreso y su novio le había pedido ayuda.

-Ire a buscarla, ¿vienes? - le pregunto Hermione a Ginny.

-Busca en el patio, yo revisare de nuevo la casa y la alberca.- le dijo Ginny, y se separó.

-¿No has visto a Pansy?- le pregunto Hermione a Harry.

-No, pensé que se había ido a dormir de nuevo; siempre ha sido muy dormilona.- le dijo Harry, quien estaba con los gemelos.

-No esta en el cuarto, pero olvídalo, yo la busco.- le dijo Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa y siguió hacia fuera.

Hacia un viento algo helado, habían anunciado algunas lluvias de medio día hacia abajo, Hermione siguió caminando...camino largó rato...hasta qué se tropezó con algo.

Miro al suelo...

Y reconoció la escoba...

Era color plata...

La reconocería en cualquier lugar...

Era sólo una en el mundo...

Perteneciente a la Princesa Slytherin...

-Pansy...- llamo Hermione.

Comenzó a caminar más de prisa...camino...rebusco...y cuando pensó en volver a casa...escucho un ruido tras unos matorrales...se acercó a ellos.

Y entonces...

La vio...

Dormía...

Dormía como un ángel...

Los ojos de Hermione se iluminaron...

Jamás le había sucedido algo así...

No podía dejar de mirarla...

Su silueta...

Su cabello negro...

Los pantalones cortos...

Las piernas largas...

Pálidas...

Las pantuflas en forma de serpiente...

La morena estaba boca bajo...

Por lo que Hermione...

No podía contemplar su rostro por completo...

Pero no hacia falta...

Lo tenía grabado en la memoria...

Pansy se volvió a mover...

Hermione sonrió...

Se movía entre sueños...

-Pansy...- la llamo la castaña con suavidad, arrodillandise a su lado.

-Pansy...- insistió tocándole el hombro. "La tercera es la vencida" pensó la castaña.

-Pansy...- la movió del hombro más fuerte, la morena abrió los ojos y ante el sobresalto se movió y subió sobre Hermione, dejándola inmóvil debajo de su cuerpo.

Pansy sonrió...

Aún algo sobresaltada...

Se acomodó el cabello con una mano...

Seguía sobre la castaña...

-Me has asustado...- susuro Pansy sonriendo.

-Tienes el sueño pesado.- susurró Hermione, mirándola fijamente, sin parpadear.

-Hermione...tu me gustas.- soltó sin más Pansy.

Hermione la miro abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Pero...pero...tu dijiste que...- comenzó a murmurar Hermione.

-Lose, dije que no quería nada serió, dije que quería Astoria...pero bueno, realmente siempre hablo demasiado...y no me paro a pensar acerca de mis sentimientos, a veces ni siquiera los escucho.- le dijo Pansy acomodandole el cabello.

-Y es que...¿Te has acostado en el pasto y te has le atado sabiendo que te gusto?- le pregunto Hermione incrédula.

-No exacamente, me he recordado de lo de anoche, luego he imaginado tus hermosos pechos, se me ha hecho agua la boca por cierto, pero ese no es el punto, luego me acorde de tu mirada...y de tu sonrisa...y de tu risa y...me acabo de dar cuenta de que me gusta...me gusta estar contigo, me gusta abrazarte...verte reír...y ser la causante de esa risa.- le dijo Pansy paseando la yema de sus dedos por la mejilla de Hermione.

-Pero...yo tengo novio.- le dijo Hermione.

-Pero...

¿Lo quieres?- se atrevió a preguntar Pansy...

XOXO

Punto de vista de Pansy

La vida es un arriesgar para ganar, sinceramente, odio ser la que arriesga, significa que puedo salir lastimada, pero hay ciertos momentos en los que me tomo el riesgo. Y soy de las que apuestan todo, y si pierde , ya no son nada. Por eso lo odio...porqué cuando arriesgo, estoy tomando el riesgo...de perderlo todo.

XOXO

Adelanto (Próximos caps)

-Ella te hizo esa cicatriz. ¿Verdad?- ...

-No, esa cicatriz me la hizo el tiempo, ella sólo provoco la herida.- ...

XOXO

¿Qué os pareció? ¿Merezco Reviews? ¿Shi? Dejen RR como regalo de año nuevo ^.^ un beso a mis princesas!


	12. Chapter 12

**_Hola amores!_**

**_SoDawnBeautiful 1: *.* ¡Hola! Ps ps ya todo te lo dije por PM así que xD solo diré que ya encontré tus historias jeje y q me voy a pasar a leer X3 es que he tenido un día algo crazy y no he tenido tiempo ni pa escibirte xD jeje pss un beso princesa._**

**_Nata Anonima: *.* Así hacen mis ojos cada vez que recibo un Review tuyo X3 es que ya hasta lo espero emocionada jeje Uy Uy creo que si puedo dejarte así xD y lo hice jajaja X3 JuJuju a qe mola mi Pansy, ella es la mejor xD jeje UyUy deja el estrés para capítulos próximos xD jaja *.* gracias a ti por tomarte la molestia de decirme todo eso X3 jajaj ¿Lo soy? si es que una novia mejor que yo no la vas a encontrar xD jaja un besoo princesa *.* Oye cada vez que veo esa N. me da estrés porque nose tu nombre y ya he pensado en muchos nombres y no creo que te llames Nata xD así que...¿cual es tu nombre? (si puedo preguntar claro xD)_**

**_Allen-walker: Jujuju ps ps aquí estoy preciosa. Jjaja encerioo? jumm sii era un poco predecible jejeje xD jajaja yo creo que con este cursito gratis de inglés muchas aprendieron, sobre las cookies sobre todo xD jajaja sii el corte estuvo bn feo pero ps la autora decidio que ese no era el momento para eso X3 jajaja creo que casi no han esperado XD un besooo cariñoo nos leemos._**

**_Celestana: jajaja estás en lo cierto señorita xD jaja se me ocurrió e hice el capItalo jajaja X3 jujuju a comprar galletas se ha dicho un besoo princesa!_**

**Capítulo 12: ¡Te quiero a ti!**

Ese había sido un golpe bajo para la castaña, porque realmente ya no sabía si quería a Ron, o por lo menos, no sabía si lo quería como pareja, porque siempre lo iba a querer como un amigo. Estaba confundida, no tenía claro sus sentimientos, ni los que tenía por Pansy ni los que tenía por Ron.

Por un lado, estaba la morena sexy, que siempre andaba a la moda, y siempre tenía una salida ingeniosa y una sonrisa perturvadora. La chica que se salía de sus esquemas, aquella niña que desde pequeña había admirado pero a la que nunca se había atrevido a acercase con otra intención además de discutir.

Y por el otro lado, estaba su mejor amigo, quien siempre había estado ahí para ella, quien la quería, apoyaba, le sacaba sonrisas. El chico ideal según todos, quien Hermione sabía que la cuidaría todo el tiempo. Le había visto crecer, él la había cuidado, le había salvado la vida en primer año, Hermione siempre lo iba a querer mucho...jamás podría lastimarlo.

Pero no podía negarse a si misma su extraña e irracional atracción hacia la morena de ojos verdes, no podía ignorar ese sentimiento bonito en su pecho cuando se abrazaban o esas ganas de darle un beso cada vez que le sonreía...y más cuando la veía indefensa, cuando le abría el alma, cosa que no hacia casi nunca...pero cuando lo hacia...Hermione sentía una bonita sensación en el estómago...quería cuidarle.

-Pansy yo...- comenzó a murmurar Hermione nerviosa, Pansy estaba frente a ella de rodillas, ambas estaban arrodilladas una frente a la otra...Pansy la miraba expectante y Hermione nerviosa buscaba hacia donde dirigir la mirada.

-Hermione, dime que lo quieres...y me alejó para siempre.- le dijo Pansy sujetándole las manos, a Hermione se le quedaron atrapadas las palabras, si hablaba estaría mintiendo porque realmente no estaba muy clara acerca de sus sentimientos, y si se callaba, perdería a Pansy.

-No se lo que siento Pansy...- comenzó a decir Hermione.

Pansy se acercó un poco para sorpresa de la castaña. Y con sus delicados dedos trazó la mandíbula de Hermione. Segundo tras segundo el aire fue menos entre ambas; Hermione estaba tensa mirándola.

-Yo te aclaro las dudas.- susurró la morena y la beso, sus labios se rozaban suavemente, despacio, Hermione sintió una emoción enorme embargarle el pecho y el estómago.

-Siempre que te beso...siento que es la primera vez que lo hago.- susurró Pansy acariciando la nariz de la otra con la suya propia, Hermione tenía los ojos cerrados...le encantaba compartir el mismo aire que la otra.

-Pansy...- murmuro Hermione.

Pansy la volvió a besar, envolviendo su lengua con la de Hermione, jugando con la otra...le encantaría hacerlo durante todo el día. Pansy la besaba ávidamente, Hermione se sentía envuelta en ese juego caluroso y húmedo...pero algo le faltaba...algo la atemorizaba...algo la paraliza y no le permitía acercarse más a Pansy...no quería lastimarle...pero tampoco quería lastimar a Ronald.

-Lo siento...yo le quiero.- susurró Hermione alejandose de Pansy.

La morena le miro con los ojos muy abiertos...

Hermione miraba ligeramente el pasto...

-Pense que...lo nuestro sería en secreto, que podríamos pasar buenos ratos y ya...yo...- Hermione comenzó a hablar decidida pero la voz se perdió cuando contemplo el rostro serió, carente de emoción...totalmente frío de la morena.

-Ya sabía que me ibas a hacer mal, soy una idiota...por lo que escucho, yo fui la única que en este juego puso el corazón...para ti sólo soy...- Pansy guardo silencio...no sabía como terminar esa frase sin hacerla soñar horrible.

Hermione la miraba mordiéndose el labio...

Le dolía...

Le dolía mucho lastimar a la chica...

Si ella pudiera no lo haría...

No le haría daría daño...

Pansy se quedo callada algunos segundos...

¿Qué soy para Hermione?

Se preguntaba la morena...

¿Ganas de sexo?

¿Una chica caliente?...

¿Un...sólo follar?

-Para ti sólo soy una manera de calentarte la bragas.- término de decir Pansy, Hermione la miro incrédula.

-¿Pero serás idiota? ¿De verdad que estas diciendo eso?- pregunto Hermione empujandola del hombro, poniéndose de pie...Pansy la imitó agarrándole del brazo.

-¿Qué? ¿No es la verdad?- pregunto Pansy sin soltarla.

-No, no de esa forma...sólo que no puedo dejar a Ronald, el jamás me haría algo así, no puedo hacerle daño.- dijo Hermione mirando el suelo de costado, nerviosa.

-Claro, pero bien si podías engañarle sin ningún problema.- le dijo Pansy centrando sus ojos en los de la castaña y agarrándola de ambos brazos, acercándola a ella.

-El jamás se enteraría de eso.- dijo Hermione intentando zafarse.

-¡Eres una cínica!- le dijo Pansy empujandola ligeramente.

-¿Cínica yo? Fue tu idea que sólo fuésemos amigas con derecho.- le reprocho la castaña.

-Eso lo dije hace mucho.- dijo la morena sujetándola con más fuera de si.

-¡Hace una semana! ¡Ni siquiera sabes lo que quieres!- le grito la castaña antes de soltarse del agarre de Pansy y salir caminando muy molesta.

Pansy se quedo pensando un segundo...

Arrugo el gesto...

Y salió tras la castaña...

-¡Estas muy equivocada! ¡Si se lo que quiero!- le grito Pansy alcanzándola, Hermione siguió andando ignorándola, la morena seguía sus pasos.

-¡Te quiero a ti!- grito la morena, se había quedado estática, con el rostro descompuesto, no sabía si debía haberlo dicho o no pero ya lo había echo...Hermione le llevaba unos pasos adelantados cuando ella grito...y al escucharla...simplemente se quedo paralizada...

La castaña cerro los ojos...

Los abrió...

Se giró...

Vio a la chica que la miraba...

Acababa de gritarle que le quería a ella...

No se lo había dicho...

Se lo había gritado...

Cosas como esas eran las que le encantaban a Hermione...

Sus arrebatos...

Su forma tan sin vergüenza y directa de decir las cosas...

-Yo...yo no se sí te quiero.- susuro Hermione mirándola.

Era mentira...

Maldita mentira...

Claro que la quería...

Pero aún tenía dudas...

Porque también quería Ronald...

Y si tenía que lastimar a uno de los dos...

Con dolor en el alma...

Tendría que lastimar a Pansy...

Porque jamás podría hacerle daño a Ron...

Era uno de sus mejores amigos...

Pansy se quedo noqueada con esa respuesta...

Cruda...

Directa...

Como a ella le gustaba...

-¡Mentira!- le grito Pansy cuando recuperó el habla, se acercó a Hermione en dos zancadas, la rodeo con sus brazos apretándola a ella.

-Eres una mentirosa, te gusto, te gusto mucho...y que venga Dios aquí y me compruebe que no te vuelves loca cuando estoy cerca. Demuéstrame que no me deseas, que no te mueres por un beso mío.- le decía Pansy a centímetro de sus labios, apretando con fuerza a Hermione, quien había cerrado los ojos y respiraba agitada...

-Demuéstrame que en estos momentos no estas deseando que te bese, que te meta en ese maldito granero que vi hace unos minutos y que te haga el amor con todos mis sentidos.- le dijo Pansy con voz profunda, restregando más a Hermione contra ella misma.

-N...o...- a Hermione le temblaba todo, sentía que si Pansy la soltaba, se iría al suelo...sentía las piernas de gelatina.

-Te voy a demostrar que me quieres; porque soy una mujer más de actos que de palabras..- le advirtió Pansy y sin darle opción a réplica tiro de ella hasta aquel granero q viejo que anteriormente los Weasley habían utilizado para una fea y vieja vaca de la cual los gemelos se habían encaprichado.

La puerta rechino cuando Pansy la abrió, Hermione la seguía segada por todas las palabras que la morena le había dicho, por todo lo que le había susurró sobre los labios.

Cuando la puerta se cerró Pansy se lanzó a besar los labios de hermione, la castaña jadeo en la boca de la morena y la empujo...todavía quería cortar su "relación" con ella, pero se la estaba poniendo muy difícil.

Pansy movió sus manos hasta los glúteos de Hermione y con fuerza la empujo hacia arriba, haciendo que la rodeara con sus piernas.

Se devoran los labios...

Dejándolos hinchados...

Se besaban con desesperación...

Pansy le tenía firmemente te sujetada...

Hermione tenía los dedos enterados en el negro cabello...

-Te quiero sólo para mi...- susurró Pansy, dejo caer a Hermione sobre el viejo heno que nadie se había molestado en limpiar, el cual creaba una suave alfombra en donde había un suelo cruel de madera.

Hermione cayo con suavidad...

Pansy no le dio tiempo suficiente como para que o castaña se percatara de lo que estaba a punto de hacer...

Pansy la volvió a besar...

De rodillas...

Entre las piernas de Hermione...

Mientras besaba devotamente a Hermione...

Sus manos se movieron a las piernas...

Las piernas desnudas de Hermione...

Sus manos subieron por las rodillas...

Erizando los porros de Hermione...

Quien sólo la besaba...

Envuelta en el juego de sus lenguas...

Pansy siguió subiendo...

El vestido de verano de Hermione...

Subió con las expertas manos pálidas...

Pansy bajo los labios al cuello...

Hermione jadeo...

Con sus manos apretó el cabello de Pansy...

Quien sonrió...

Mojando con su lengua el cuello de Hermione...

La castaña gimió...

Pansy siguió subiendo las manos...

El vestido de Hermione estaba todo amontonado en sus caderas...

Donde estaban las manos de Pansy...

La morena se alejó unos segundos...

Contemplo las bragas rosas con bordado blanco y algunos bonitos Hello kitty...

Pansy sonrió...

Levantó la vista...

Hermione iba a decir algo...

Pansy pensó que se arrepentiría...

Así qué...

Ataco la determinación de Hermione...

Con un ardiente beso...

Sus manos se movieron hacia arriba...

Comenzaron a bajar los tirantes del vestido...

Hermione estaba en su nueve...

Para ella sólo existían esos labios que la llevaban a la perdición...

Pronto Pansy hubo bajado los tirantes del vestido...

Con destreza saco los pechos de las copas del sujetador...

Hermione jugaba con la lengua de Pansy...

Sus ojos cerrados...

Pansy pronto bajo besando el cuello...

Su lengua humedecía el lugar por el cual pasaba...

Pronto llego a los pechos...

Se recreó en ellos...

Sujeto los pechos con la mano...

Y mientras los sujetaba...

Pasaba su lengua...

De un pecho al otro...

Y miraba a Hermione...

Quien abrió los ojos...

Y se encontró con la imagen de la morena...

Aquellos ojos verdes...

Aquella lengua rodada...

Hermione soltó un gemido...

La cabeza cayo contra el heno...

Sus manos a sus costados también aprieta aún fuertemente los trozos de heno viejo...

Pansy pronto subió hacia la boca de Hermione...

La atrapo con demencia...

Mientras...

Sus manos...

Bajaban...

Ávidamente...

Camino al sur...

Coloco la mano en aquella zona...

Hermione jadeo arqueando la espalda...

Pansy la besaba...

Mientras colocaba uno de sus dedos sobre el clítoris de Hermione...

Hermione jadeo en la boca de Pansy...

Pansy sonrió...al escucharla...

Y comenzó a mover su mano sobre la bragas...

Se movía lenta...

Con movimientos lentos y preciosos...

Deseosa de mostrar todo lo que sentía...

Hermione seguía ahí...

Disfrutando del mayor placer que había sentido...

Pansy la besaba ahora con suavidad...

El ritmo de su beso...

Concordaba con el de su mano...

La cual se movía con suavidad entre las piernas de Hermione...

Lentamente...

Había apartado la braga sin sacarla...

Y se llevo dos dedos a la boca...

Segundos después volvió a besar a Hermione...

Y llevo sus dedos ahora húmedos hacia los pliegues de la castaña...

Sus dedos se posaron el el clítoris de Hermione...

La acariciaba suavemente...

Despacio...

Sin prisa...

Pero de una manera que...

Sacaba jadeos a Hermione...

Pansy se separó de la boca de Hermione...

Comenzó a besar una línea desde la boca hasta el bajó vientre, donde se arremolinaba el vestido...

Y se ubicó entre las piernas de Hermione...

La castaña temblaba...

Y la miraba ardientemente...

Pansy dio una primera lamida entre las piernas de Hermione...

Esta dio un brinco de sobresalto...

Apretó los puños...y cerro los ojos...

Y...

-¡Hermione!- era la voz de Ron.

Hermione dio un salto...se alejó de Pansy lo más rápido que pudo acomodandose la ropa...parecía arrepentida, nerviosa y más confundida que antes.

Pansy intento sujetarle...

Hermione se safo, se miro la ropa, le incomodaba la pequeña humedad en sus bragas...

-¡Hermione!- otra vez la voz de Ron.

-Vamos a hablarlo.- le pidió Pansy sujetándola con suavidad del brazo, Hermione se volvió a zafar y negó...

La castaña iba a salir...

Pansy la volvió a sujetar...

Le saco algunas ramillas de heno que se le habían encustrado en el pelo...

Hermione la miraba sorprendida...

-Ahora si estas lista.- le dijo Pansy...antes de girarse a mirar a hacia la parte contraria a la puerta. Deseando que Hermione la tomara del hombro y le dijera que no se iría...

Pero Hemrione la observo...

Y salió deprisa...

Confundida...

Nerviosa...

Sin saber exactamente que quería...

-Hermione, ¿Dónde te metiste?- le pregunto Ron cuando se encontró con la castaña.

-Salí a caminar un rato, buscaba a La su, me he distraído en el paseo y se me ha olvidado tus clases.- se excusó la castaña.

-Ah, pues vamos.- le dijo el con una sonrisa.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa...

Mientras ellos se alejaban...

Pansy los miraba en la lejanía...

Miro su mano...

Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa...

Tenía el pinche de Hermione...

Una pequeña flor...

La cual se había colocado en el cabello...

-Por lo menos hice el intento.- susurró la morena, guardo el pinche, y camino hacia la casa...

Sin ánimos...

Sin ganas...

No se rendiría fácilmente...

Iba a hacer lo que fuese necesario para...

Demostrar a Hermione...

Que estaban echas...

La una para la otra...

XOXO

**_En algún momento a todos nos toca herir o ser heridos._**

XOXO

Mis amores y que? Qué os pareció? Dejen sus Reviews *.* Besosssss pa mis princesas!


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola amores!**

_**Kali**: *.* excelente RR podría decir ;) jeje espero disfrutes el capítulo, un besooo!_

_**Celestana**: ps ps quizás se de cuenta muy tarde u.u jajaja quizás quizás xD jajaja no fue mi intención dejarte así (si lo fue en realidad) xD jajaja abra que preguntarle a Pansy ese sabor xD jeje *.* gracias a ti por leer y dejar RR un beso princesa._

_**SoDawnBeautiful 1**: jeje *.* yeah ya se quien eres X3 Uhh :( jaja creo que me merezco ese odio repentino xD pero espero mejor ese estado xD un beso princess_

_**Soy-Un-Unicornio-Multicolor: **juju hasta me has asustado con esas palabras xD jaja ps ps es que ese no era el lugar adecuado para que eso ocurriera x3 jjaja es cierto xD jaja los personajes son un tanto bipolares xD jajaja ps ps Hermione esta bastante, muy muy, confundida :/ jajajaja ¿Fred también esta en la lista negra? Jajaja jujuju a este paso abran muchos en la lista negra xD \(••)/ yeaiiii ya te cae mejor la pelinegra X3 aww a que estuvo lindo cuando Herm la consoló X3 jajajaj en Vdd que sii xD jajaja Ronald es un caso que hay que investigar jajajaja ¿Desaparecer? Ehh no, por ahora (lamentablemente xD) ps ps Ron realmente no interfiere en la relación, es Pansy la que interfiere en su relación con Herm, literalmente xD jajaja Hermione cuando quiere piensa rápido xD jaja muchos se empezaran a imaginar cosas entre P.P.P y mi novia XD jajajaja es que el granero no era el lugar adecuado para eso xD jaja no te preocupes lo importante es que dejaste RR ahora X3 ;) jaja no prometo nada pero me gusta el sobrenombre que le diste al pelirrojo XD lo usare más amenudo xD jajaja enserio? jumm estaras sin decirme "buen cap" por un tiempo entoces xD jaja besos preciosidad X3_

_**Nata Anónima**: ¡Lo sabía! Bueno X3 en realidad me lo imaginaba jeje Natalia es un bonito nombre X3 y Naty tambn aunque no te guste xD jeje ¡Un placer conocerte Natalia! XD jajaja sii se han invertido los papeles xD jaja ¡Ole por ti mi amor! Jaja estaba esperando que alguien dijera eso xD hay q dejar a Ron e ir a por Mione xD jaja X3 gracias gracias, me he esforzado en la "escena granero" xD jajaja la tensión se palpaba en esos instantes xD jaja Sii *.* me encantan tus RR jeje mientras puedaseguiré actualizando rápido X3 De nada preciosa! Un besoo pa ti Nata!_

_**agus**: D: ... ufff me has asustado con ese te odio xD X3 y luego lo has arreglado con ese te adoro *.* jajajaj ¿Un zape na más? Jajaja que sea una lluvia de zapes entonces xD jaja de nada, me encanta escribir X3 un beso preciosa!_

**Ahora si...**

**A leer...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 13: Malentendidos **

Los días comenzaron a transcurrir lentos, las cosas no cambiaban, o por lo menos no para mejor,Pansy trataba algo más distante a Hermione, la cual apenas y le dirigía la palabra, Ginny había notado el cambio, y sentía el ambiente pesado de la habitación, pero no había preguntado nada.

Esa mañana...luego de un mes...Hermione había terminado la poción para Pansy. La había llevado a donde los señores Weasley para que dieran el visto bueno, y esa mañana ellos la estaban revisando.

-Hola, amor.- saludo Ron a la castaña dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-hola.- respondió el saludo Hermione.

-¡Buenos días familia!- bajo Ginny las escaleras abrazada a Pansy por los hombros.

-La poción ya esta, Pansy, desayuna para que te la tomes.- le dijo Arthur a la morena mirándola fijamente.

Pansy miro a Hermione...

Recordó ese día...

Cuando le pregunto a Hermione...

Si ella la salvaría...

Y la castaña se lo había asegurado...

-Vale.- susurró Pansy y le susurró algo a Ginny en el oído, Hermione arrugo el rostro al ver las nuevas confiancitas que se tenían.

-Papa, mama, podemos desayunar arriba. Pansy me esta enseñando una tarea que será muy complicada el año que viene.- le dijo Ginny a sus padres.

-¿Por qué no desayunan y luego se van?- interrogo Molly.

-Estamos mejor en el cuarto.- contesto Ginny, ella y Pansy comenzaron a tomar su comida, y justo cuando los gemelos bajaban las escaleras ellas las subían muertas de la risa.

-¿Y esas dos?- pregunto Fred mirando a las dos muchachas, arrugo el rostro confundido.

-Les a atacado el risitas.- susurró Hermione con molestia comenzando a comer, junto a ella Ron asentía comiendo rápidamente. Los dos gemelos asintieron y se sentaron a comer tranquilamente.

X

X

-Pansy me esta enseñando una tarea que será muy difícil.- imito Pansy la voz de Ginny mientras entraban en el cuarto.

- ¡Oye! No se me ocurrió nada mejor.- le riño Ginny mientras la empujaba.

Pansy se dejo caer en la cama...

Llevándose a Ginny con ella...

Cayeron a la cama riendo...

La pelirroja la abrazo...

Pansy la miro divertida...

Pero respondió el abrazo...

-Pansy...¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- pregunto la pelirroja con curiosidad.

-Pregúntame preciosa.- le dijo comiendo un bollo que es lo único que quería para desayunar.

-¿Con cuantas chicas has estado? Es que en la escuela dicen que has estado con muchas.- pregunto Ginny mirando los ojos Esmeralda.

-Pelirroja...¿Y a ti quién te dice que llevo la cuenta?- le pregunto Pansy divertida.

-¡Eso es lo que dicen! Es más, dicen que llevas una agenda con tus conquistas.- le dijo Ginny divertida.

-Ummm...deja que me lo piense...- comenzó a decir Pansy divertida, se terminó el bollo, mientras Ginny se comía el suyo.

-Anda, se que sabes el número.- le dijo Ginny golpeándole el hombro.

Pansy sonrió...

Se le quedo mirando fijamente a Ginny...

Y sin más...

Se acercó...

Y la beso...

En ese instante...

Sin qué ellas lo notaran...

La puerta del cuarto...

Se abrió...

Y una castaña...

Quedo petrificada...

Mirándolas sin podérselo creer...

Y segundos luego...

Cerro la puerta...

Y así...

Silenciosa...

Se fue...

Con el corazón en la mano...

Echo pedazos...

-Contigo, van veinticinco.- le susurró Pansy divertida.

Ginny la empujo del hombro...

-¡Tonta!- le dijo Ginny, rompieron a reír.

-¿Te digo algo Ginny?- Le pregunto mirándola ardientemente.

-Dime.- le dijo la pelirroja y se acabo su desayuno.

-Eres la mejor amiga que he tenido.- le dijo Pansy acarciadole la mejilla a la pelirroja y sonriéndole, Ginny sabía que en esas palabras iba un te quiero escondido.

- También te quiero.- le dijo Ginny abrazándola.

-¡Ole por ti mi amor! ¡Sueltas te quiero cuando menos me lo espero!- le dijo Pansy divertida, Ginny le golpeo la nuca pero siguió abrazándola.

Estaban ahí...

Abrazadas...

Riendo...

Como nunca...

Habían reido con otras personas...

Como si...

Tuvieran la empatía suficiente...

Para comprendérse...

Una a la otra...

-Venga, vamos a que te tomes la poción esa pa que sigas enseñándome a bailar bachata.- le dijo Ginny riendo, tomo a Pansy de la mano y tiro de ella.

Bajaron las escaleras riendo...

Y se toparon de frente con una imagen que...

A una la tomo por sorpresa...

Y a la otra...

Le hizo añicos el corazón...

-Existen las habitaciones.- susurró Pansy viendo como el pelirrojo prácticamente le comía la boca a Hermione a mitad de pasillo, y esta se dejaba.

-¿Qué pasa Pansy? Te molesta ver como un beso normal es mucho mejor que un beso de los tuyos.- le dijo el pelirrojo mirándola malvadamente.

-¿A qué te refieres con normal?- pregunto Pansy acercándose amenazante.

-A un chico y una chica.- le dijo el resuelto.

-Vete a la mierda comadreja, lo que me repugna es ver que eres tan lento que no te das cuenta de que tu novia odia que pongas tus labios sobre ella.- le dijo Pansy haciéndole frente, Ron se acercó a ella molesto.

Hermione se metió en medio...

-Ignórala Ron...no vale la pena.- susurró mirándola dolida.

Pansy la miro confundida...

Ginny sujeto la mano de Pansy...

Hermione miro ese gesto...

Observo las manos...

Y la tristeza...

Se reflejó...

En sus ojos...

-Tu novia tiene razón Weasley, no valgo la pena.- y luego de ese triste susurró Pansy siguió andando.

-¿A qué ha venido eso?- le pregunto Ginny confundida, Pansy la miro y negó antes de que siguieran andando.

-Es una insoportable.- dijo Ron.

Hermione no le escuchaba...

Miraba el camino por el cual la morena había desaparecido...

Pensaba que...

Ahora ella estaba con la pelirroja...

Sentía que le dolía el pecho...

No quería imaginarla...

No quería pensar que...

Ahora Ginny...

Tenía los besos de Pansy...

Que tenía sus abrazos...

Sus caricias...

Sus miradas...

Sus palabras fuera de lugar...

Que era a Ginny a quien le decía te quiero...

A quien sujetaba de la cintura...

A quien besaba con desesperación...

Mientras le murmuraba palabras hermosas al oído...

Le dolía el pecho...

De sólo pensar...

Que cuando ella se dormía...

Pansy salía de su cama...

Y se metía a la de Ginny...

Para hacerle el amor...

Como Hermione sabía que ella era capaz...

Demostrando...

Amor...

Pasión...

Desesperación...

Euforia..

En cada caricia...

En cada beso...

En cada mirada...

Y abrazo...

Que con el alma abierta...

Regalaba...

-¿Vamos con los gemelos?- le pregunto Ron.

Hermione asintió...

Y lo siguió...

Y mientras caminaban...

Su mente viajo...

Recordó en cámara lenta...

El beso entre Ginny...

Y...

Y Pansy...

Y sintió...

Que ese beso...

Se antojaba...

Demasiado...

Dulce...

Demasiados especial...

Demostraba un te quiero...

Que Hermione había pensado...

Le pertenecía a ella...

Solamente...

X

X

X

-Ten, debes tomártela una vez al día...durante una semana.- le dijo Molly teniéndole un vaso de unas 8 onzas, Pansy lo tomo.

-Imagina que es el líquido más delicioso del mundo.- le dijo Ginny burlándose.

Pansy le lanzo una mirada molesta...

Ginny le saco la lengua...

De un sólo trago...

Pansy se tomo el contenido...

Haciendo un gesto de asco al final...

Ginny la miraba orgullosa...

-¡Ole por ti! - le dijo Ginny riendo.

Pansy seguía con su gesto de náuseas, buscando en la nevera un jugo que quitara el sabor que esa asquerosidad le había dejado.

Cuando se tomo el jugo...

Ella y Ginny...

Salieron de la cocina...

Caminado despacio...

Hacia el cuarto de arriba...

-Haber pelirroja, que ya es hora de que mejores un poco...llevamos dos días prácticando, mis pies no aguantan más pisotones.- le dijo Pansy mientras entraban al cuarto, se detuvo un segundo agarrándose de la cama de Hermione.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Ginny sujetándola.

-Si...estoy bien...- susurró la morena levantándose la camisa, observo un instante la marca que tenía y luego se la bajó.

-¿Has intentalo seducirme?- pregunto Ginny divertida.

-Pervertida.- le dijo Pansy empujandola.

-¡Jo! Es que, lo has echo de manera sexy, eso de levantarte la camisa.- le dijo Ginny riendo.

-Lo puedo hacer más sexy si quiero.- le dijo Pansy con un guiño, acercándose al radio.

-No me digas.- dijo Ginny divertida.

-Si te digo, lo puedo hacer bailando.- dijo Pansy colocando la música y comenzando a levantarse la camisa mientras bailaba "Darte un beso" una bachata romántica.

-¡Ole! Te mueves genial.- le dijo Ginny sonriendo al verla moverse y riendo escandalosamente cuando Pansy se saco la camisa.

-Me concedes esta pieza.- pregunto Pansy teniéndole una mano, Ginny río divertida y tomo la mano mientras Pansy le guiñaba el ojo.

Comenzaron a bailar, Ginny intentaba seguirle los pasos a Pansy. La morena la tenía bien sujeta de la cintura, se movían una contra la otra, riendo a veces cuando Ginny cometía un error y terminaba pisando a Pansy.

Así comenzaron a pasar las horas...

Sólo bajaron a buscar el almuerzo...

Y lo había echo Ginny...

Después...

Siguieron bailando...

Y bailando...

Y riendo...

Llegado determinado momento habían caído rendidas en la cama de Pansy...

Ginny abajo...

Y Pansy recostada sobre ella..

La pelirroja la rodeo con sus brazos...

Pansy tenía su cabeza en el pecho de la pelirroja...

X

X

X

-Ya me voy a mi cuarto.- susurró Hermione, habían terminado la cena, ni Pansy ni Ginny se habían aparecido, pero Molly había dicho que no las buscarán porque estaban estudiando.

Hermione emprendido la caminata hacia el cuarto...

Luego de despedirse de todos...

Y de escuchar...

Como Harry hablaba con Molly...

Sobre la poción...

Y sus futuros contras...

Hermione se paró frente a la puerta de su cuarto...

No sabía que podía encontrarse al otro lado...

Y el pensamiento...

Le atemorizaba...

Le espantaba...

Le asustaba...

Se podría decir que era más que miedo...

Tenía fobia...

No sabía como denominarla...

Pero en definitiva...

Tenía que ser algún tipo de fobia...

Porque superaba con creces al miedo...

Hermione coloco la mano en la perrilla...

Cerro los ojos...

Se quedo ahí...

Recostando la cabeza...

Ligeramente...

En la puerta...

Por la mente le pasaron algunos recuerdos...

Desde sus risas con Ginny...

Hasta las bromas con Pansy...

Recordó el te quiero de la morena...

Y recordó ese...

"Vamos a hablarlo." ...

Que le habia dicho Pansy...

En su desesperación...

También recordó que...

Ella misma había elegido a Ron...

Ahora no podía dar marcha atrás...

Porque entonces...

Pansy tendría razón...

No era la morena la que no sabía lo que quería...

Sino ella misma...

Hermione Granger...

La sabelotodo...

Que realmente...

No sabía exactamente...

Que quiere en su vida...

Sólo por eso...

Sólo porque ella es Hermione Jean Granger...

Y no puede estar equivocada...

La castaña negó con la cabeza...

Y se dijo a si misma...

Que había echo la elección correcta...

Que realmente Pansy no sabía lo que quería..

Hermione tomo una gran bocanada de aire...

Y de golpe...

Abrió la puerta...

Entro al cuarto...

Completamente a oscuras...

No se veía nada...

Y sonaba una canción que ella no reconoció...

Pero la letra...

La envolvió por completo...

Hermione encendió la luz...

Y maldijo el momento en que lo hizo...

Las vio allí...

Sobre la cama de Pansy...

Donde Hermione...

Muchas noches atrás...

Casi se deja llevar por la pasión con la morena...

Esa cama que...

Hacia qué Hermione...

Sintiera escalofríos...

Y las piernas débiles...

De sólo recordar quien duerme ahí...

Y ahora...

Ahora están ellas dos...

Y Hermione...

Parece que se ha vuelto masoquista...

Porque se sentó frente a la cama...

Observo como las manos pálidas de Ginny...

Descansando en una parte desnuda de la espalda de Pansy...

Hermione sabía que...

A Pansy no le gustaba dormir con ropa...

Por lo cual...

Le sorprendía...

Que sólo se hubiese sacado...

La camisa...

Pero no presto mucha atención a eso...

Con sus ojos tristes...

Siguió observando como Pansy tenía...

El rostro colocado sobre el corazón de Ginny...

Tenía un gesto de paz...

Que ella jamás le había observado...

Y miro el rostro de Ginny...

Tenía una ligera sonrisa...

Hermione suspiro...

Ella se lo había buscado...

En los pensamientos de la castaña...

Sólo se repetían unas tristes palabras...

"Ahora ella esta con Ginny."

Hermione se dejo caer en su cama...

Y mirando a sus dos amigas...

Si podía llamarlas así...

Con una gran tristeza...

Cayo tendida al mundo del ensueño...

Se despertó al escuchar un ruido a su alrededor...

Abrió los ojos...

Se sorprendido al ver a Pansy...

Levantándose muy lentamente de sobre Ginny...

La miro...

Parecía no querer despertar a la pelirroja...

-¿A dónde vas?- le pregunto Hermione en un susurró, viendo que se dirigía a la salida.

Pansy se giró a mirarla...

Sus ojos volaron abiertos por la sorpresa...

Y luego arrugo el gesto...

No sabía porque Hermione le hablaba...

-A la cocina por algo de comer.- susurró la morena en voz muy baja, Hermione asintió despacio saliendo de la cama.

-Voy contigo.- susurró Hermione.

Y sin darle réplica a Pansy...

La tomo del brazo...

Tiro de ella...

Y salieron del cuarto...

Los pasillos oscuros...

Indicaban que todos ya dormían...

Sólo retumbaba el sonido de un reloj...

Marcando el paso de los minutos...

Caminaron una junto a la otra...

Despacio...

Sin prisas...

Con un silencio...

Un silencio cortante...

Frustrante...

Un silencio...

Que ambas...

Se morían por romper...

-Ummm...bueno...¿Qué estudiaban tu y Ginny?- se arriesgó a preguntar Hermione sentándose en la pequeña mesa mientras Pansy rebuscaba en la nevera.

-Estudiar...¿Estudiar que? ¿De qué...- Pansy detuvo sus palabras cuando se dio cuanta de lo que estaba diciendo, saco la cabeza de la nevera, Hermione la miraba con una ceja levantada.

-Ósea que...¿No estuvieron estudiando?- pregunto la castaña con rostro desencajado, Pansy volvió su vista a la nevera, saco un pedazo de bizcocho y se fue a sentar en la mesa.

-Emm...si, no...¿Más o menos?- Pansy se sentó en la mesa con un gesto confuso, Hermione la miraba fijamente con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Más o menos?- pregunto la castaña jugando con un vaso que había sobre la mesa.

-Emm si...porque...estuvimos estudiado un rato.- susurró Pansy, Hermione la miro arrugando el resto, parecía que se lo estaba diciendo así misma, Hermione sabía que mentía.

-Ahh...y luego de estudiar...- comenzó a murmurar Hermione.

-Estas muy interesada en lo que hago con Ginny castaña ¿Sucede algo?- pregunto Pansy

-Nada, nada...es sólo que...hace un mes decías...- antes de que Hermione terminara...

-¡Basta!- la cayo Pansy.

Hermione la miro con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Lo siento, sólo pensé que podíamos ser amigas...- susurró mordiéndose el labio.

-¿Quieres que seamos amigas?- le pregunto la morena con una expresión indescriptible.

Hermione guardo silencio...

Algunos segundos...

Y luego...

Asintió...

-Vale, seamos amigas.- dijo Pansy resuelta y siguió comiendo.

Hermione arrugo el rostro...

Eso había sido muy fácil...

Y Hermione sabía que...

Con Pansy...

Nada era fácil...

Y tenía razon...

Al pensar así...

Porque...

Pansy ya tenía algo planeado...

XOXO

Me quieres cerca de ti...pero no contigo...

Quieres que te hable... Pero no todo el tiempo...

Quieres que te busque...pero sales huyendo...

Quieres estar conmigo...Pero no lo quieres...

Porque tu amor es así...egoísta...

XXOXO

**_¿Qué les pareció chicas? ¿Quedo bien? ¿os gusto? ¿Me lo dejaran saber? ¿shiii? :3 besos princesas X3_**


End file.
